


Do You Believe In Fairy Tales?

by Seachelle623



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But he's accepted he's gay, But it'll turn out fine, But will try not to make it cliche, Donghyuck's the gay king lmao, High School AU, In this one he made the mistake of texting Hyuck, Legit brain fart, M/M, Mark is just scared, Mark is the perfect kid, Of being gay, Texing AU, kinda cliche, markhyuck, news team, there's a bit of homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “When will your life be fun, Mark Lee?”“Maybe when you stop asking it to be, Johnny Seo,” He retaliated, earning a good natured laugh from the older who accompanied him all the way to the seats of the hall. “And my life isn’t boring.”“Name me one thing that’s interesting other than soccer.”Lee Donghyuck. The kid who sings. The kid who is sarcastic. And the kid who doesn’t care about how many people know he’s gay.





	1. Mark - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically entirely self indulgent since I was tired of reading texting au stories of MarkhHyuck where Hyuck texted first. This will probably be the only story on here that doesn't have a super rare ship...but I will do my best to bring a good story that will be received well (hopefully)~!

“Okay, I can’t. I seriously cannot right now.” Mark found himself stating as Yukhei looked at him with a confused expression.

“What’s wrong, dude? You’ve been looking forward to this showcase for _months_ ,” Yukhei replied, skin between his eyebrows creasing a little as he looked at Mark with confusion in his eyes. “You were going on and on about how you wanted to see that guy in the year below us sing-“

“Donghyuck,” He interrupted the other, ignoring the sly smirk that Yukhei had plastered on his face. “His name is Donghyuck.”

“Well, _Donghyuck_ is the one thing that you’ve been looking forward to seeing at this showcase for months so there’s no way in hell that your gay ass is leaving my gay ass behind.”

“Can you…can you not make jokes like that?” He hissed out to the other, pulling Yukhei’s ear down and ignoring his cries of pain. “What if someone heard you?” Despite everything that he expected, Yukhei laughed.

“Like it would make a difference,” Yukhei replied easily, happy-go-lucky nature coming into play. “We all know that you’re going to be the soccer captain, no matter what.”

“It’s not that, Yukhei,” He whined before sighing and releasing the other’s ear since he saw the smile of a past student being directed towards them. “Hurry up and go make out with your boyfriend already.”

“Was planning on doing that,” Yukhei stated, opening his arms and leaning down to lock lips with his college boyfriend, Kim Jungwoo. Sighing and walking past them, Mark tried his best to find his stupid older step-brother who was also a past student and meant to be helping out with the school’s technology team to ensure that the showcase ran smoothly. Fair enough, he spotted the other who waved at him from behind a soundboard.

 

“Yo, if it isn’t my little brother, Mark Lee!” Johnny shouted from where he was running a quick sound check to ensure that the volume level could be heard at the very back of the hall. “What brings you here to the tech area?”

“You, actually,” He replied, eyes dropping down to the soundboard before coming back up to Johnny’s face since the board seemed complicated. “How’s everything been going?”

“Eh…could use improvements,” Johnny stated, pressing a few more buttons before adjusting some of the faders on three separate channels. “How’s high school? Any progress with soccer?”

“Planning to become captain but other than that, school’s boring,” He answered honestly before his phone vibrated, a new message from Jaemin coming in about his whereabouts and informing him that he was with Jeno.

“Who is it? Your girlfriend?” Johnny teased, smirk plastered on his face before Donghyun walked up to them to check the inputs in each channel on the soundboard. Slowly, Mark felt his inside grow cold since his older brother had no idea that girls weren’t his type.

“Haha, very funny,” He said sarcastically, already typing up a response saying that he was backstage with his brother before hitting send. “It’s just Jaemin.”

“ _Just_ Jaemin? Well that isn’t fun,” Johnny complained as he began to walk away, urging Mark to follow him as he didn’t even glance back at Donghyun who had taken over the soundboard. “When will your life be fun, Mark Lee?”

“Maybe when you stop asking it to be, Johnny Seo,” He retaliated, earning a good natured laugh from the older who accompanied him all the way to the seats of the hall. “And my life isn’t boring.”

“Name me one thing that’s interesting other than soccer.” _Lee Donghyuck. The kid who sings. The kid who is sarcastic. And the kid who doesn’t care about how many people know he’s gay._

“Okay, you got me,” He replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender as the lights in the hall dimmed and they rushed to grab their seats. Looking around, Mark saw that his companions were nowhere in sight and decided to ask one of them for their whereabouts. _Maybe I should ask Jeno…I haven’t texted his new number yet…_

 

_Jeno’s NEW Number_

 

_Jeno, where are you?_

 

_I’m already seated with Johnny_

 

_Hurry up asshole_

 

_Um…I’m sorry but I don’t think I know you_

 

Confused, Mark stared down at his phone before rolling his eyes and double checking the contact. Deeming that he was not losing his mind, Mark thought it best to call out the other.

 

_Yeah, real funny man_

 

_I’m laughing so hard I could die_

 

_Just tell me where you are_

 

_I’m backstage but I don’t think that’s where your friend is_

 

_Wait…so you’re not…Jeno?_

 

_What the fuck is a jeno?_

 

_Jeno as in Lee Jeno?_

 

_You know, my best friend?_

 

_As in you?_

 

_Yeah no, never heard of a Jeno in my entire life_

 

_At least one that has enough talent to gain friends at least_

 

_Then who are you?_

 

_The star of a show_

 

_Seriously though_

 

_I hope you find this Lee Jeno_

 

_He seems like an airhead_

 

_He is one_

 

_Honestly sometimes I wonder why I have him as a best friend_

 

_I wonder too_

 

_Say_

 

_Do you believe in fairy tales?_

 

_What kind of a question is that?_

 

_And no, I don’t_

 

_Then, you’re missing out on the best part_

 

_What part?_

 

_The part where you fall in love_

 

_You’re creeping me out_

 

_You creeped me out first_

 

_But you don’t seem like a creep_

 

_Did a stranger just insult me?_

 

_yes, yes he did_

 

_Anyway_

 

_Do you ever feel like there’s so much more to life?_

 

_Elaborate_

 

_I can’t I have to go on stage in five mins_

 

_Nice talking to you stranger_

 

_Wouldn’t mind doing it again_

 

Taking a deep breath, Mark hastily typed some responses before sending his messages, pocketing his phone just as Lee Donghyuck emerged from behind the curtains for the opening act of the showcase.

 

“Are we late?” Jaemin’s voice shot through his ears as Donghyuck introduced his song, honey voice captivating everyone as Mark glared at his two companions who had come late.

“Opening act is about to start,” Johnny informed them as they nodded and sat in their seats, Jaemin’s head turning towards the stage as Jeno’s stayed trained on him. He tried his best not to move under the younger male’s gaze that was currently piercing into the left side of his skull.

“Mark-hyung…you good?” Jeno asked him, worried eyes raking over his soul as Mark stiffly nodded, ignoring the urge to check his phone to see if there was a new response.

“Yeah, I’m good,” He replied stiffly before Donghyuck began to sing, silencing Jeno’s questions as his unique voice filled the hall as a fitting opening act for the school’s annual showcase.

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_Wouldn’t mind doing it again_

 

_I wouldn’t either_

 

_And just for the record_

 

_I do believe in love_

 

_Just not the fairytales_

 

_I’m kind of in love with this kid who sings_

 

_And that same kid is sarcastic_

 

_And unique_

 

_And just so much better than me_

 

_But I love him so much_

 

_Anyway_

 

_Talk later?_

 

It wasn’t until a little after the opening act that his phone vibrated again, not giving his heart enough time to calm down after hearing one of the most angelic vocal abilities in action ever.

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_Talk later?_

 

_Yeah I’ll talk later_

 

_I have to live out this one showcase first lmao_

 

Smiling to himself at the thought of the the random stranger having to live out a showcase just like him, Mark didn’t think that it was a surprise to want to talk to this random stranger more. After all, how bad could it be?

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_I have to live out this one showcase first lmao_

 

_I know the pain since I’m at one too_

 

_But definitely be talking later?_

 

_Definitely_

 

_You seem interesting_

 

_And all the people I know are boring_

 

_So it’s nice to meet you….uh…._

 

_We can sort out names after I avoid getting my phone taken off me_

 

_Strict much?_

 

_Nah, that’s just how teachers at my school are_

 

_Can relate_

 

_I get too many detentions for ‘disrupting class’_

 

_But I really have to go now_

 

_Definitely talk later_

 

_Yeah okay_

 

_We’ll talk later_

 

And just like that, Mark Lee became invested in this other person who seemed to want to find something _fun_ or _interesting_ to do with his life - someone like…

 

…someone like him.

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_We’ll talk later_

 

_It’s a deal_


	2. Mark - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nah, he’s just book smart. He’s kind of dumb with everything else,” Donghyuck said fondly, adoration evident in his eyes as Mark thought back to the kind of messages that Haechan had sent him. “He kind of sucks, really.”

‘Later’ ended up being two hours after the showcase ended when he was safely in bed at home and face timing Yukhei. The small _ding!_ of his phone as the notification appeared startled him and Yukhei raised his eyebrow at his friend’s sudden uneasiness. 

 

“There something wrong?” He heard the slightly older male ask and shook his head, not wanting the other to worry.

“Just someone,” He said as Yukhei raised his eyebrows and started wiggling them while bringing the camera closer to his face as if he could see Mark’s screen. 

“What kind of someone?” _Honestly…what kind of person do you think I am, Wong Yukhei?_

“Just a stranger kind of someone,” He answered, already feeling an oncoming headache as he rolled his eyes. “I’ll join the group Skype later. See you.”

“Very vague and mysterious…I’m going to get to the bottom of this, Mark Lee! If it’s Donghyuck, you better tell me!” Yukhei exclaimed before he pressed the red button and ended the call, heart beating faster at the mention of _his_ name and the memories of _his_ voice. Without wasting anymore time, Mark opened up the chat with the stranger that he had recently been talking with. 

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_Yo, you dead?_

 

_No, but I wish I was_

 

Chuckling to himself at the string of eye emojis that the other had sent, Mark found himself smiling as he continued to type. 

 

_Just some crush problems along with bad friend choices_

 

_I can relate_

 

_The guy I like is kinda…dumb?_

 

_Like he’s book smart_

 

_But he also kinda sucks_

 

Confused, Mark sat up straighter in bed as he peered down at the messages on the phone.

 

_Why do you like him, then?_

 

_Cause he’s a good person_

 

_Like a prince in a fairy tale_

 

“He really likes fairy tales…” He mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows as the next message came in the middle of when he was typing a reply.

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_Anyway, you mentioned you liked a sarcastic kid_

 

_Bet he isn’t better than me_

 

_You’re right, he’s on a whole other level than you_

 

Mark couldn’t resist laughing at the string of random letters and numbers that ensued, already deciding that he didn’t mind this stranger who seemed to be delusional. 

 

_Some RANDOM Stranger_

 

_CNB4895RETCYJ928QCRTNWFNSXUEUAI_

 

_He sounds like a douchebag_

 

_You’re not number one_

 

_Uhhh_

 

_Sorry, I need something to call you_

 

_No problem, I need a name for you too_

 

_Call me………………_

 

_HAECHAN_

 

Chuckling and changing the other’s contact name from ‘Some RANDOM Stranger’ to ‘Some RANDOM Haechan’, Mark contemplated on what name he should give the other so that he could stop being a stranger to him as well. After a while, Mark decided on just letting Haechan decide on a name for him since he couldn’t think of anything creative. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Hello, stranger_

 

_I need a name for you too, genius_

 

_So needy omg_

 

_Just make one up for me_

 

_Then………………….._

 

_You will be…………………._

 

_CASTER MEOW_

 

“What the actual fuck?!” He exclaimed to himself in English, not really realising that he had slipped into his mother tongue that he learnt in Canada. “Caster Meow? What kind of a name is that?!”

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_What kind of a name is that?_

 

_You said I could choose so I did_

 

_Be grateful, asswipe_

 

_You barely know me and you’re already insulting me_

 

_Babe, that happened ages ago_

 

“Babe?” He questioned, reading the new message over and over again to ensure that he didn’t misread anything. “Babe?” He found himself echoing as new messages came in, one after the other.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Too soon?_

 

_Or maybe you don’t like me calling you that_

 

_Makes sense since you’ve got a crush_

 

_Speaking of_

 

_Tell me more about your crush_

 

“Shit, what do I say?” He asked no one in particular since he was the only one in his bedroom and downstairs was where his cousin, Taeyong, was kissing (and/or fucking) his boyfriend, this one guy who moved from Japan. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Uh….he’s….nice?_

 

_Why the ?_

 

_Because I don’t really know him_

 

_*GASP*_

 

_YOU DON’T KNOW YOUR CRUSH_

 

_No_

 

_*BIGGER GASP*_

 

_Wait like personally?_

 

_YES PERSONALLY OMFG_

 

Mark brought his hand up to his forehead in a facepalm, already not believing how stupid Haechan was since it was obvious that you would need to at least know _of_ your crush’s existence. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Just checking_

 

_Don’t go all defensive on me_

 

_I’m just an innocent little baby_

 

_You literally called me a creep two hours ago_

 

_AN INNOCENT LITTLE BABY_

 

“Mark! Come down for a second!” He heard his cousin call out to him from downstairs, the smell of bulgogi eventually making its way to him as his stomach grumbled. Quickly, he shouted back to ensure that the two downstairs would wait for him before messaging Haechan to tell them that he needed to leave. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_I gtg_

 

_Cousin called_

 

_Aww ;-;_

 

Mark tried not to feel bad at leaving the other and failing since an onslaught of crying emojis began to fill the chat. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_I’ll talk to you later, Caster Meow_

 

_We’re actually sticking with that?_

 

_Hell yeah_

 

_Text you later, Caster Meow_

 

Shaking his head and sending his own farewell, Mark pocketed his phone and went downstairs to find more than just his cousin in the room. 

“Oh, finally!” Taeyong exclaimed as Yuta, the Japanese boyfriend, smiled at him and patted his head when he walked past to the kitchen, leaving him to stare at the slightly tanned boy who was sitting on the couch. “This is Donghyuck! He’s from the school news team and wanted to ask you some things so be nice!” Once he was done talking, Taeyong also walked past him to the kitchen while winking at Mark who glared, sure that his cheeks were a bright pink. He felt his heart beat faster as he took more steps closer to his _own fucking couch_ and sat down, keeping a reasonable distance away from the younger who pocketed his phone and hiding the contents from him. However, Mark was sure that he saw numerous crying emojis that the younger had just sent whoever he was texting. 

“Sorry for showing up like this…I didn’t know how else to contact you,” Donghyuck started, shyly chuckling at the end while running a hand through his dark brown hair and causing Mark’s throat to dry. “I’m Lee Donghyuck, new member of the news team and the one who is currently being forced to go and interview people. It’s nice to meet you, soon-to-be captain of the soccer team, Mark Lee.”

“You…you know me?” He found himself asking quietly, mentally kicking himself since he knew that almost everyone at his school had heard of him at some point. He was the star of the school soccer team, frequently helped out the student council and was even first in the school’s English course. Jeno had often told him that he was too famous and that he was stealing his light since the younger eye smiling male was labelled as the school’s heartthrob or whatever they called him. 

“Everyone knows you,” Donghyuck replied easily, shrugging before taking out his phone and opening a voice recording app. He watched as the younger male started recording and began to speak. “Interview with Mark Lee. Start.”

“Do you have to do that?” He asked, voice shaking as Donghyuck smiled slightly at him.

“Protocol so that we can have accurate quotes.” _Oh, of course._ “And also because Renjun is a perfectionist.”

“Renjun? The scholarship kid?” He asked, watching as Donghyuck chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

“Yes he has a scholarship but he hates the fact that everyone associates him with being the ‘scholarship kid’.” Mark felt his mouth drop open at the sight of Donghyuck staring at the ceiling in an attempt to calm himself down. “I keep telling him that he doesn’t do enough to make people think otherwise.”

“He must be smart,” He commented, watching as Donghyuck smiled slightly once more at him before the younger was shaking his head. 

“Nah, he’s just book smart. He’s kind of dumb with everything else,” Donghyuck said fondly, adoration evident in his eyes as Mark thought back to the kind of messages that Haechan had sent him. “He kind of sucks, really.” 

 

_Could it be…?_

 

“Anyway, I came here for an interview,” Donghyuck stated, taking out a small notebook that had some questions on it that Mark presumed he would be answering. “We’re doing an article on the issue of the LGBTQ+ community in our school since Renjun is really original and wanted to do something different.”

“Right…” He mumbled, stiffening when Donghyuck gave him a small glance out of the corner of his eyes.

“So, what do you think of the LGBTQ+ community, Mark Lee?” He heard Donghyuck ask and swallowed hard, not knowing what to say without slipping up and accidentally revealing that he was…you know… “We’re not asking for your whole life story. A simple ‘they’re good’ or ‘they’re alright’ or even a ‘they’re bad’ is what we’re looking for.” _But I don’t want to sound like an asshole…especially not in front of you…_

“They’re…different,” He replied, shrinking away when Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him. 

“How so?” He heard the younger ask and he looked away, wanting to escape the younger’s curious gaze that seemed to be trapping him in his seat. 

“I don’t know…they’re just different,” He reinforced, thinking about Yukhei and Jungwoo and his own cousin and Yuta. “The ones that are really open are really brave and I don’t think I’d ever be able to have more courage than them.” _Since you know, I can’t even admit to_ Yukhei _that I’m gay._

“Why do you think they’re brave for being open about who they are?” Donghyuck asked him, leaning closer to hear what he was mumbling, even if it was just swear words and pleads in English. “Tell us, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck’s gaze was pretty and very intimidating, Mark decided.

“I…uh…” He started, mind racing since he could _feel_ Donghyuck’s presence so _close_ him and it was just so overwhelming that he couldn’t think. “Coming out the closet must be hard, right?” By this point, Mark was mentally kicking himself for his stupid answer because _he_ out of all people would know how hard it was to come out. When he told Taeyong, he had cried for three hours before Taeyong called over Yuta to help him. 

 

“Why do you think it’s hard? Do you think it’s because of the image that the school has of the LGBTQ+ community?” Donghyuck pressed even more, gaze steady and calculating as he averted his gaze to every other crevice of the room. “Or is it because of something more?” _There’s nothing more to it._

“Everyone at school bashes them up for liking whoever they want,” He answered in a hurry, stopping himself from continuing his next sentence that would have been ‘ _and stops me from being me_ ’. “That’s it. There’s no other reason.” He could feel Donghyuck wanting to ask more questions and probably would have cracked and revealed something about himself that he didn’t want to if the younger had continued. However, Mark was glad when the younger smiled and grabbed his phone. 

“I think this is all the information I need right now, Mark Lee. If needed, I’ll be back for another interview,” Donghyuck stated, smiling at him as he ended the recording and pocketed the notebook and his phone before walking towards the door. “Thanks for driving me here, Yuta-hyung!” The younger shouted, earning a reply from the older Japanese male before he was telling Mark to lock the door. “Thank you for the interview again. It’ll help us heaps.”

“Uh…no problem?” He replied, the statement sounding more like a question as he watched Donghyuck stop right outside the door and turn around to him. 

“You know, I agree with you. The LGBTQ+ community can’t be who they really are because of the onslaught they get,” Donghyuck said, smiling before he was talking again. “Like, I think you should be flattered if you’re a straight guy and a gay guy likes you. We have types, you know.”

“Right,” He replied, not really knowing where this conversation was going while Donghyuck chuckled at him. 

“You know for a guy that's book smart, you’re kind of dumb,” Donghyuck stated, giggling before he waved and ran down the road to wherever he needed to be, leaving Mark confused at his door.


	3. Donghyuck - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that Donghyuck knew of his existence was when he was entering his maths classroom at the beginning of the school year and Jaemin ran up to him, words flowing from his mouth like how Jeno drank water after soccer practice.
> 
> The first time that Donghyuck saw him was when the trials for the final soccer team was being held. He had gone to support Jeno who (after being a steady mid-fielder for a year) was helping the seniors decide who deserved to be on the team.
> 
> The first time that Donghyuck heard him was when he was in a meeting for the news team, run by the innocent yet devilish couple, as they were discussing the plans for a new article.
> 
> The first time that Donghyuck talked to him was when he had received a message from a number that he hadn’t even looked at since it had been entered into his phone unwillingly.

The first time that Donghyuck knew of his existence was when he was entering his maths classroom at the beginning of the school year and Jaemin ran up to him, words flowing from his mouth like how Jeno drank water after soccer practice.

“Hyuck! Apparently there’s a new guy! From Canada!” Jaemin had shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly to convey his excitement. Being the wonderful friend he was, Donghyuck sighed and gave Jaemin a look of disgust. “Ok, I _know_ you’re thinking _‘shut up, Jaemin, new guys mean more explaining about what being gay feels like’_ but I _swear_ he doesn’t seem that bad!” Again, Donghyuck blinked while maintaining his look of disgust. “ _Please_ just meet him! He might be the one for you!”

“Jaemin, this happens _every fucking time_ a new guy comes to our school…what the fuck makes you think that I’m going to even _consider_ meeting him after what happened with Yukhei?” He calmly asked, earning a sheepish laugh from the younger whose grip on his shoulders began to loosen.

“But _seriously_! This Mark Lee guy seems to be different!” Jaemin protested, shortly being dragged after by a sleepy Jeno who had just walked in the room. Sighing, Donghyuck followed a few of his only friends as he waited for the last one in their friendship group to arrive.

“That _‘Mark Lee guy’_ is one of my best friends and we literally share him,” Jeno stated, pushing Jaemin into his seat before taking the seat next to him. “Don’t act like you don’t know him.”

“But _Donghyuck_ doesn’t know him!” Jaemin shouted, pouting as Donghyuck eyed the pair warily.

“I’ve only been in the city for like three years,” He started, licking his drying lips as the two turned towards him with curious gazes. “I can’t know everyone.”

“Mark’s been gone for around five years since his dad got a job in Canada,” Jeno explained as Jaemin hit him, claiming that Donghyuck should have figured that information out on his own by talking to the new student. “He’s finally back now.”

 

“Hey guys!” He heard a higher pitched voice from behind him and turned to see the one and only Huang Renjun - a literal prince that never failed to make his heart beat faster. “I heard about a new student! Do you think they’ll be interested in the news team?”

“Jun…literally no one is interested in the news team,” He stated, ignoring the small voice that said _‘but_ you _are interested in the news team because Renjun is working so hard to get it approved’_. “Why would the new kid be interested in it?”

“Because it’s a good way to find out the latest gossip?” Renjun asked innocently, blinking at him as he pinched the elder’s cheek.

“He might not even want to meet new people,” He retaliated as Renjun whined, Jeno and Jaemin both smirking at him from where they sat next to each other.

“I’m sure Mark would need people other than Jaemin and myself,” Jeno piped up, ruining his argument as Renjun’s eyes lit up. _Why the hell is he so adorable?_ “So…I think it’s worth a shot asking him, Jun.”

“That’s great!” Renjun exclaimed before he dug into the pocket of his uniform pants and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he dramatically showed them as if it were a gift card. “Because this is our new scoop!”  
“Hang on… _our_? As in _plural_?” He asked, grabbing the piece of paper and unfolding it to lay on the table in front of him. “We’re not on the news team.”

“Hey, _I’m_ on the news team!” Jaemin shouted, glaring at Donghyuck before he got up to hug Renjun in comfort. “It’s okay, Injunnie. I still love you.”

“I literally have a girlfriend, Jaemin,” Renjun stated, elbowing the youngest in the stomach and turning around when a high pitched female voice called him. “And the queen calls. Have a look at my plan and tell me what you think, yeah?”

“Sure,” He absentmindedly agreed, ignoring the familiar twists in his chest as Huang Renjun - the literal prince - walked towards Kang Soeun- the literal princess. _Those two are so lucky to be living in a fairy tale._ “What’s the supposed plan?”

“An article on the LGBTQ+ community?” Jeno asked once he had read the headline, skimming through the rest of the plan before he pointed to a box in the bottom right hand corner. “Seems like we are part of the club, Hyuck.”

“Bullshit,” He replied, leaning down to read the box and discovering that it had his name written next to a question mark underneath Jeno’s own that was next to Wong Yukhei. Beneath his was Jaemin’s, next to Kim Yerim. “What the fuck is this even meant to be?”

“I think these are people we’re meant to be interviewing,” Jaemin suggested, pointing towards a dot point near the top of the page. “Renjun wants to gather information through influential people. Yeri-noona is one of the most popular girls on campus, Yukhei is the new basketball ace and well…we just need someone to fill your spot.”

“But why _me_?” He whined, pointing at himself to emphasise how bad of an interviewer he was. Shrugging, Jaemin sat back down in his seat when their maths teacher entered the room.

“I don’t know man. Your interview, your problem.” Was all Jaemin said before he was forced to shut up and sit in his own seat - all the way on the other side of the room and next to the one and only, Kang Soeun.

 

~

 

The first time that Donghyuck saw him was when the trials for the final soccer team was being held. He had gone to support Jeno who (after being a steady mid-fielder for a year) was helping the seniors decide who deserved to be on the team. He remembered sitting next to Soeun who was currently arguing with her best friend, Chenle, about how the new guy was _obviously_ a striker.

“I’ve been a striker for _years,_ Le! He’s got the right physique!” She screamed, dark hair whipping around her as the wind came and her lightly tanned skin blinded his eyes. “Don’t you think so, Donghyuck-oppa?” Forcing himself to pay attention, he smiled down at the smaller female and nodded, not really giving two shits about the positions of soccer and whatnot but also wanting Soeun to win the argument.

“Who has made it?” He heard Renjun ask when he came with Jaemin and Jisung, the older calmly sitting down between Soeun and himself, oblivious to the old wounds that had opened up again. “Has Jeno kicked anyone out yet?”

“He hasn’t but he _has_ kicked the new guy,” He reported as Jaemin came on his other side, screaming out a foreign name and waving his arms in hopes that the new kid would look at him. Donghyuck watched on as the kid whose name Jaemin had called out turned and gave him a thumbs up, shortly laughing after before he focused on the game. The new guy had a terrible bowl cut, barely any muscles and yet seemed to fly across the field as he handled the ball effortlessly, shooting it into the goal with ease more than once.

“Is that Mark Lee?” He asked Jaemin who hummed and side eyed him as Renjun and Soeun began to fight childishly over a soft drink that Jisung had thrown at them. “As in the new kid?”

“Interested, are we?” Jaemin asked him smugly, smirking before Donghyuck rolled his eyes and kept them trained on Jeno who had called for a player switch. “What’s on your mind?”

“He seems dumb,” He said just as Mark Lee tripped over a stray water bottle on his way to the bench. “Like a complete airhead.”

“There’s a reason why he’s Jeno’s best friend,” Jaemin replied before chuckling, swiftly placing his hand inside Donghyuck’s pocket and pulling out his phone. “He’s really good at English though.”

“What are you doing?” He asked cautiously, not really caring what the other did with his phone as long as the police weren’t being called.

“A favour,” Jaemin answered curtly, expertly unlocking his phone and typing something into his contacts. “In case you ever need it, it’s there,” Jaemin said, holding out his phone to him before he took it and glanced down at the new contact that was under the name of _THE Mark Lee._

“I don’t think I’ll ever need it,” He huffed, pocketing his phone and looking back just in time to see Mark Lee in the final line up for the school’s soccer team, smiling and laughing alongside a laughing Lee Jeno.

 

~

 

The first time that Donghyuck heard him was when he was in a meeting for the news team, run by the innocent yet devilish couple, as they were discussing the plans for a new article. It had been a few months since Mark Lee had entered the school and he had quickly risen to fame, becoming the school’s soccer ace in less than four games, befriending the basketball ace in less than a week and skyrocketing to the top spot in the school’s English course.

“So that’s why I think we should ask Mark Lee,” Soeun concluded as Jisung yawned, arm hanging leisurely around Chenle’s shoulders as the older of the two slept. “Are you guys even listening?”

“Maybe,” He replied, earning a sigh from Renjun who started to pray for his sanity. “We haven’t acted on this for months so why now?”

“ _Because_ we need to stick to trends, Donghyuck-oppa!” Soeun insisted, furrowing her eyebrows in such an adorable way that he found it odd that he hadn’t liked her before. But then again, Donghyuck _was_ attracted to boys only.

“Yukhei-ge came out last week and heaps of people are giving him shit for it,” Renjun explained, whipping out his phone to pull up a video that had gone viral on twitter the week before of several seniors calling Yukhei names that were more than mean. “We, as the news team, need to inform the school that the LGBTQ+ community is a safe place!”

“And you want to do that by interviewing the popular clique?” Jaemin asked him, gesturing to Yerim’s name on the board. “Them? Really?”

“ _You’re_ part of that popular clique,” Jeno stated from beside him, flicking the younger on the head before turning to the leaders of the news team. “Why don’t we just interview Jaemin?”

“I don’t think it’ll count,” Soeun commented, sighing at the end and letting her shoulders deflate. “He’s not…influential enough.”

“And Mark Lee _is_?” He found himself asking, still being the only person in the room who had yet to hear Mark Lee’s supposed heavenly voice. Even though he had gotten over his barely there feelings for Renjun (that was a bit of a lie), Donghyuck was sure that Mark’s voice would never be on par with Renjun’s.

 

“Look, if you just talked to him instead of having your head up your ass,” Jeno started, hitting his head lightly and chuckling while smirking. “Then _maybe_ something would have happened by now.”

“Like what? Me actually liking him?” He shot back, laughing harshly at the end as the door opened and the newest student in their school walked in with some papers in his arms.

“Uh…sorry…” The male mumbled, ramen hair bobbing as he coughed and held out the papers towards Jaemin. “Yeri told me to give this to you.”

“Ah thanks, hyung,” Jaemin said genuinely, quickly standing to grab the papers from the older who smiled back slightly. “Tell her I owe her one.”

“She says that she has a list of stuff she wants you to do for her,” Mark replied, voice addictively smooth and possibly beating Huang Renjun’s soothing one by a smidge. “I have to go though. Yukhei wants me to help him plan for Jungwoo-hyung’s birthday.”

“Alright, see you later, hyung!” Jeno shouted from his seat as Mark waved at him, bowed politely to the rest of them and quietly shut the door after his departure.

“Really? He hangs out with Kim Yerim enough to call her by her nickname?” He found himself asking as Jeno raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah because someone didn’t want to let him in to our group. They said that we had too much of a generation gap with him,” Jeno replied before Donghyuck found out that he was positively screwed because Mark Lee seemed _so much more_ than just ‘Mark Lee’.

 

And who knew, maybe he actually stood a chance with the new kid unlike before.

 

~

 

The first time that Donghyuck talked to him was when he had received a message from a number that he hadn’t even looked at since it had been entered into his phone unwillingly.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Jeno, where are you?_

 

_I’m already seated with Johnny_

 

_Hurry up asshole_

 

“What the fuck is this?” He asked himself as Chenle looked over his shoulder in concern since he didn’t want the older getting himself into any kind of trouble, especially not before the showcase. “Chenle, do you know what this is?” He watched as the younger read the messages and a mischievous smile surfaced on his lips.

“Pretend you don’t know who it is!” The younger shouted as Yerim passed him, passing them two sealed water bottles to ensure that their throats didn’t become parched.

 

_Um…I’m sorry but I don’t think I know you_

 

“Oh my _god_ , not like that, hyung!” Chenle protested, aiming to grab his phone as everyone who was preparing the showcase bustled around them. Soon enough, new messages were being received and Donghyuck felt his stomach twist with excitement at what Mark Lee had to say.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Yeah, real funny man_

 

_I’m laughing so hard I could die_

 

_Just tell me where you are_

 

_I’m backstage but I don’t think that’s where your friend is_

 

_Wait…so you’re not…Jeno?_

 

“Fuck yeah!” He heard Chenle screech in his ear as the younger successfully pried his phone from his grip and began typing at lightning fast speed, making Donghyuck’s stomach twist with worry.

 

_What the fuck is a jeno?_

 

_Jeno as in Lee Jeno?_

 

_You know, my best friend?_

 

_As in you?_

 

_Yeah no, never heard of a Jeno in my entire life_

 

_At least one that has enough talent to gain friends at least_

 

“ _We’re_ friends with him, dumbass,” He pointed out as Chenle shushed him, claiming that Mark Lee didn’t need to know that very crucial piece of information.

 

_Then who are you?_

 

_The star of a show_

 

_Seriously though_

 

_I hope you find this Lee Jeno_

 

_He seems like an airhead_

 

_He is one_

 

_Honestly sometimes I wonder why I have him as my best friend_

 

“Chenle! We need to fix your mic!” The shouts of Donghyun were heard as the younger male groaned and tossed his phone to him, dragging his feet along the ground since he wanted to know what would happen. Staring at the screen, Donghyuck let him fingertips fly once more as he contemplated asking the one question that he usually asked people whenever he came out to them.

 

_I wonder too_

 

_Say_

 

_Do you believe in fairy tales?_

 

_What kind of a question is that?_

 

_And no, I don’t_

 

_Then, you’re missing out on the best part_

 

_What part?_

 

Biting his lip, Donghyuck sighed as his thumb hovered over the _‘send’_ button, closing his eyes momentarily as he pressed it and sending his stomach into a whirlwind of foreign emotions.

 

_The part where you fall in love_

 

_You’re creeping me out_

 

_You creeped me out first_

 

_But you don’t seem like a creep_

 

“Donghyuck, opening act starts in five minutes!” He heard Donghyun shout and shouted back, doing his best to wrap up the conversation so that he could go out on stage.

 

_Did a stranger just insult me?_

 

_yes, yes he did_

 

_Anyway_

 

_Do you ever feel like there’s so much more to life?_

 

_Elaborate_

 

_I can’t I have to go on stage in five mins_

 

_Nice talking to you stranger_

 

_Wouldn’t mind doing it again_

 

Hastily putting his phone away, Donghyuck ran behind the curtains that had just began to open and reveal the blinding lights that illuminated the stage. He could see Jeno and Jaemin’s smiling faces that were full of pride alongside the small banner that Renjun, Soeun and Jisung were holding up in the front row. Placing his hand on the microphone in front of him, Donghyuck let his eyes fall on the face of Mark Lee - the guy that he had just talked to and wouldn’t mind talking to again - and sang. He poured his heart and soul into the song, reaching all the high notes and smoothing out the slides. Although his eyes kept wandering around the audience, they seemed to like to stray back to the new kid - the odd kid who had book smarts but seemed so naive and shy. When he finished, he bowed and heard the roars of the crowd over their furious clapping before he made his way offstage to where Chenle had hugged him.

“You did so good out there, hyung!” The younger gushed and he chuckled, patting Chenle’s head before picking up his phone that had many new notifications on them.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Wouldn’t mind doing it again_

 

_I wouldn’t either_

 

_And just for the record_

 

_I do believe in love_

 

_Just not the fairytales_

 

_I’m kind of in love with this kid who sings_

 

_And that same kid is sarcastic_

 

_And unique_

 

_And just so much better than me_

 

_But I love him so much_

 

_Anyway_

 

_Talk later?_

 

Donghyuck felt his heart beat faster at his delusion of Mark Lee possibly knowing who _he_ was since he knew that he known for his singing (he just sang the opening act!), his voice was always being labelled as unique (Renjun wrote that one article that got everyone talking) and he _loved_ being sarcastic (Soeun often told him that he would get into trouble while Chenle and Jisung liked to test his limits).

 

However, that delusion was quickly destroyed when he realised that someone as good as _Mark Lee_ could always do better - just like how someone as energetic as _Wong Yukhei_ got someone as demure as _Kim Jungwoo_ or like how someone as perfect like _Huang Renjun_ got someone equally as perfect like _Kang Soeun._

 

_Talk later?_

 

_Yeah I’ll talk later_

 

_I have to live out this one showcase first lmao_

 

_I know the pain since I’m at one too_

 

_But definitely be talking later?_

 

_Definitely_

 

Donghyuck found himself smiling at the messages, despite Yerim’s protests for him to drink some water since he had to go back on stage in half an hour and they couldn’t avoid for his voice to be hoarse.

 

_You seem interesting_

 

_And all the people I know are boring_

 

_So it’s nice to meet you…uh…_

 

_We can sort out names after I avoid getting my phone taken off me_

 

“Sounds a lot like my school,” He mumbled, smile growing as he continued to type, ignoring the slight flutters in his stomach that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

 

_Strict much?_

 

_Nah, that’s just how teachers at my school are_

 

_Can relate_

 

_I get too may detentions for ‘disrupting class’_

 

_But I really have to go now_

 

_Definitely talk later_

 

_Yeah okay_

 

_We’ll talk later_

 

And just like that, Lee Donghyuck found himself wanting to know more and more about the boy who was named _Mark Lee_ because even though he didn’t stand a chance as ‘Lee Donghyuck’…

 

…Mark had no idea who he was.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_We’ll talk later_

 

_It’s a deal_


	4. Donghyuck - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He let a sad smile surface when he thought about Renjun’s smile and the brightness that resembled the sun that seemed to be trapped in it. Despite Renjun being one of the few scholarship students at their school, Donghyuck couldn’t believe his stupidity when Jaemin kept telling him that his crush wasn’t subtle - before Renjun started turning up hand in hand with Kang Soeun.

“So why are you going to Mark’s place again?” Donghyuck hummed to show that he was listening as he lowered the volume of the radio in the car. “Like, I think it’s great that you’re finally talking to him but seriously Hyuck-“

“It’s for the news team,” He interrupted the older Japanese male who glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he stopped for a red light. “That’s all.”

“So it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re texting him?” Yuta asked abruptly as he turned to look at the older male who was hosting a smirk. “Jaemin told me.”

“That _rat_ ,” He hissed out, taking out his phone to send death threats to the younger male.

“Calm down, Hyuck. Mark’s a good guy - he’s related to Taeyong after all,” Yuta stated, pulling into the driveway of a double storey house that he had never seen before in his life. The front had a small garden filled with flowers behind the typical picket fence that was found in fairy tales. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Does he really live here?” He asked, voice coming out small as they walked down the footpath to the front door where Yuta politely pressed the door bell three times.

“Yes and no. This is Taeyong and Johnny’s place and he’s living here until he can move out since his parents are still in Canada,” Yuta informed him as Taeyong opened the door and greeted Yuta with a roll of his eyes.

“How many times have I told you to use your key?” Taeyong sighed out before planting a short kiss on Yuta’s embarrassed smile and turning towards Donghyuck. “Jaemin told me about your article. The bulgogi will be ready soon so just make yourself at home on the couch since Mark’s upstairs and doesn’t want to be annoyed yet.”

“Thanks for letting me do this. I really had no idea how to get in touch with him and I couldn’t just tell him since he doesn’t know me,” He explained, watching as the couple exchanged a look and smiled at each other before laughing together. “Okay, quit doing that weird shit.”

“You’ll be doing it too when you find someone special, gay king of the school,” Yuta commented before he left to go to the kitchen since he was worried about their food.

“Just rest for a while or get whatever you need ready, Hyuck,” Taeyong told him and he nodded taking out his phone and messaging the news team group chat to update them on his whereabouts.

 

_WE ARE BAD BITCHES_

 

_Haechan~_

_At Mark’s place now_

 

_Haechan~_

_You all owe me_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_We all know you want to be there!!!_

 

_Jeno :)_

_:)_

 

_Haechan~_

_You two_

 

_Haechan~_

_Go die_

 

_President Injun_

_Don’t die_

 

_President Injun_

_I need those interviews for the article!_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_You’ll get them, calm down Injunnie_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_Love You~!_

 

_2001Princess_

_Back off, Jaemin_

 

_Lele_

_OH SHE’S MAD_

 

_President Injun_

_Jaemin, go do your interview with Kim Yerim_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_I think she stood me up_

 

_2001Princess_

_Tbh, I would too_

 

_Jiji_

_same_

 

_Lele_

_Same x2_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_00 line wouldn’t right?_

 

_Haechan~_

_100% would_

 

_President Injun_

_Can’t blame her_

 

_Jeno :)_

_:)_

 

“Why are my friends so boring?” He asked himself as he finally stepped out of shoes and let himself rest on the couch. _Maybe I should give Mark Lee a chance…_

 

It wasn’t long before he had another chat open and he was messaging the one guy that he didn’t think he would be messaging this soon.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Yo, you dead?_

 

Donghyuck quickly switched back to the news team chat to see if anything interesting had happened in the few seconds that he had left.

 

_WE ARE BAD BITCHES_

 

_President Injun_

_Jeno, interview Yukhei_

 

_Jeno :)_

_I can’t get through to him_

 

_Jeno :)_

_I think he’s talking with someone else and keeps declining me_

 

Donghyuck found himself sighing at the events that he was forced to read in the group chat of his only friends before a new message notification caught his eye.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_No, but I wish I was_

 

Biting his lip from screaming at the quick reply, he immediately sent a string of eye emojis to encourage the other to tell him what was wrong.

 

_Just some crush problems along with bad friend choices_

 

_I can relate_

 

“I can relate _way_ too much,” He mumbled to himself, pretending that he was having a proper _conversation in person_ with Mark Lee who seemed to be half as bad as what everyone else described him to be.

 

_The guy I like is kinda…dumb?_

 

_Like he’s book smart_

 

_But he also kinda sucks_

 

He let a sad smile surface when he thought about Renjun’s smile and the brightness that resembled the sun that seemed to be trapped in it. Despite Renjun being one of the few scholarship students at their school, Donghyuck couldn’t believe his stupidity when Jaemin kept telling him that his crush wasn’t subtle - before Renjun started turning up hand in hand with Kang Soeun.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Why do you like him, then?_

 

Ignoring all of the notifications that came from the group chat, Donghyuck began to think about _why_ he still happened to like Huang Renjun a tiny bit. _Why do I like him? Because he’s…_

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Cause he’s a good person_

 

_Like a prince in a fairy tale_

 

“But not all characters get a happy ending,” He mumbled to himself, taking a moment before he shook his head to clear his thoughts since Huang Renjun liked _girls_ and, most importantly, liked _Kang Soeun_.

 

_Anyway, you mentioned you liked a sarcastic kid_

 

_Bet he isn’t better than me_

 

_You’re right, he’s on a whole other level than you_

 

“So it isn’t me?” He asked himself, feeling slightly hurt since he knew that he was about the most sarcastic human being alive - if not, one of the most. “Then, who do you like, Mark Lee?”

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_CNB4895RETCYJ928QCRTNWFNSXUEUAI_

 

_He sounds like a douchebag_

 

_You’re not number one_

 

_Uhhh_

 

_Sorry, I need something to call you_

 

_No problem, I need a name for you too_

 

_Call me………………_

 

_HAECHAN_

 

Mentally bashing himself for using a nickname that only close friends called him, Donghyuck noticed that Chenle had begun to spam the group chat.

 

_WE ARE BAD BITCHES_

 

_Jeno :)_

_He’s free now, going away for a while_

 

_Jeno :)_

_Jisung will probs open the door when you come_

 

_Jeno :)_

_Since I’m interviewing Yukhei_

 

_Lele_

_HELLO_

 

_Lele_

_IS NO ONE TALKING_

 

_Lele_

_ABOUT THE FACT_

 

_Lele_

_THAT_

 

_Lele_

_KIM YERIM_

 

_Lele_

_/THE/ KIM YERIM_

 

_Lele_

_POSTED A PIC ON INSTA_

 

_Lele_

_WITH /OUR/ ONE AND ONLY_

 

_Lele_

_NA JAEMIN?!!!?!?!?!?_

 

“What?!” He exclaimed quietly to himself as he opened up his Instagram and quickly going to Kim Yerim’s account where a picture of her smiling bright with Jaemin’s chin resting on her head, heartwarming smile resting on his face. With the picture was the caption _‘Support the news team and my baby please!!’_. “Okay, _what_?!”

 

_WE ARE BAD BITCHES_

 

_Jeno :)_

_lmao, he finally made a move_

 

_President Injun_

_Freaking finally_

 

_2001Princess_

_About time really_

 

_Jiji_

_WHAT_

 

_Haechan~_

_Please tell me that I wasn’t the only one who didn’t know_

 

_Lele_

_WOULD I BE SCREMAING IF I DID_

 

_Jiji_

_Hang on still trying to process_

 

_JaeMinnieMouse_

_She finally came \\(^0^)/_

 

Just as he was about to reply, Donghyuck remembered that he was still talking to Mark Lee and that the other hadn’t said anything for a while.

 

_THE Mark Lee_

 

_Hello, stranger_

 

_I need a name for you too, genius_

 

_So needy omg_

 

_Just make one up for me_

 

After a while of contemplating what name to give the other, Donghyuck let his fingers fly across the keys once more with a mischievous smile plastered onto his face.

 

_Then………………….._

 

_You will be…………………._

 

_CASTER MEOW_

 

_What kind of a name is that?_

 

_You said I could choose so I did_

 

_Be grateful, asswipe_

 

If he were being honest, Donghyuck had no idea where the insult had come from but he had a feeling that Mark Lee and himself would have made a good pair of friends if he were to actually go and talk to the other in person.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_You barely know me and you’re already insulting me_

 

_Babe, that happened ages ago_

 

“Babe?” He asked himself in the deserted living room as Taeyong screamed at Yuta for eating his stack of chocolate again. “Why did I type ‘babe’?” He mumbled, concluding that his brain had stopped functioning after discovering that Jaemin was probably making heart eyes at Kim Yerim right now.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Too soon?_

 

_Or maybe you don’t like me calling you that_

 

_Makes sense since you’ve got a crush_

 

_Speaking of_

 

_Tell me more about your crush_

 

_Uh….he’s….nice?_

 

“That’s it?” He asked no one in particular, feeling frustration build up in his core since he wanted to know _so badly_ who the new kid liked. “That’s all you can give me?”

 

_Why the ?_

 

_Because I don’t really know him_

 

“Him?” He asked himself, feeling something swirl in his stomach when he reread the message. “So you like boys, Mark Lee? Interesting…”

 

_*GASP*_

 

_YOU DON’T KNOW YOUR CRUSH_

 

_No_

 

_*BIGGER GASP*_

 

_Wait like personally?_

 

_YES PERSONALLY OMFG_

 

“So he _does_ know him,” He concluded, nodding to himself and storing that small piece of information in the back of his mind for the next time that someone (Chenle) argued with someone else (Jisung) about how _the_ Mark Lee was obviously _not_ straight.

 

_Just checking_

 

_Don’t get all defensive on me_

 

_I’m just an innocent little baby_

 

_You literally called mecreep two hours ago_

 

_AN INNOCENT LITTLE BABY_

 

_I gtg_

 

_Cousin called_

 

_Aww ;-;_

 

Deciding that he might as well show the other how much he enjoyed talking to him despite Mark Lee not knowing who he was by sending a bunch of crying emojis.

 

_I’ll talk to you later, Caster Meow_

 

_We’re actually sticking with that?_

 

_Hell yeah_

 

_Text you later, Caster Meow_

 

Smiling to himself and scrolling back to read the messages that he had just exchanged with the other, Donghyuck only felt his smile grow as he reread their easy banter. He didn’t notice the footsteps coming down the stairs, nor did he notice Taeyong and Yuta staring at his expression until the oldest in the room spoke.

“Oh finally!” He heard Taeyong exclaim, causing him to nearly drop his phone as he looked to see Mark Lee in a simple pair of jeans along with an oversized grey sweater as Yuta walked towards the kitchen. He could feel his throat dry when he noticed that the other was barefaced and still seemed to be so _effortlessly-_

 

_No Donghyuck. We’re not finishing that thought today._

 

“This is Donghyuck! He’s from the school news team and wanted to ask you some things so be nice!” He heard Taeyong inform Mark before he was walking back into the kitchen to attend to their food. It wasn’t until Mark Lee was walking towards him that he remembered his phone that was open on the chat that Mark had exchanged with _Haechan,_ causing him to hurriedly shove it in his pocket and away from the other’s view.

“Sorry for showing up like this…I didn’t know how else to contact you,” He started, adding a few chuckles at the end due to the fact that he could have _texted_ the other. “I’m Lee Donghyuck, new member of the news team and the one who is currently being forced to go and interview people. It’s nice to meet you, soon-to-be captain of the soccer team, Mark Lee.”

“You…you know me?” He heard the other ask, forcibly stopping himself from laughing out loud due to courtesy and simply pulled a tight smile. Donghyuck had never been one to befriend or even _talk_ to the popular kids - Jaemin and Jeno were just exceptions and now, he had to consider Kim Yerim as well.

“Everyone knows you,” He replied with ease, taking out his phone and doing all he could to prevent Mark from getting a glimpse at his screen. When he had opened a voice recording app, he held the phone close to his mouth to officially start the interview. “Interview with Mark Lee. Start.”

“Do you have to do that?” Donghyuck turned to smile at the older who looked so _worried_ and _shy_ that his cold heart may have melted a little.

“Protocol so that we can have accurate quotes,” He answered, letting his smile morph into a bitter one when he remembered Renjun pestering himself, Jeno and Jaemin to record their interviews in some form. “And also because Renjun is a perfectionist.”

“Renjun? The scholarship kid?” _Of course he knows Renjun as that. He_ does _hang out with the popular kids._

“Yes he has a scholarship but he hates the fact that everyone associates him with being the ‘scholarship kid’,” He answered, taking his eyes off the older and looking at the ceiling in hopes that his tears wouldn’t fall. _I can’t break down in front of someone that I barely know._ “I keep telling him that he doesn’t do enough to make people think otherwise.”

“He must be smart.” He heard Mark say quietly, causing him to shake his head before replying. _You can’t like him like that anymore. Not when someone as perfect as Kang Soeun._

“Nah, he’s just book smart. He’s kind of dumb with everything else,” He said softly, remembering all the clues that he had given the slightly older male and had gotten rejected. _I really was dumb then, wasn’t I? He never really showed any sign of interest in me…_ “He kind of sucks, really.”

 

_But maybe you, Mark Lee, are different._

 

“Anyway, I came here for an interview,” He stated while taking a small notebook from his pocket that had the questions Renjun wanted answered.

 

**Things to ask (or Renjun will kill you):**

  * **What do you think of the LGBTQ+ community?**
  * **Why do you think everyone hates them?**
  * **What kind of message do you want them to know?**



 

“We’re doing an article on the issue of the LGBTQ+ community in our school since Renjun is really original and wanted to do something different,” He continued, noticing Mark stiffen as he mumbled something in English out of the corner of his eye. _Okay, I didn’t think he’d be this cute…_ “So, what do you think of the LGBTQ+ community, Mark Lee?”

 

Donghyuck never thought that someone who was as great as Mark Lee would be uncomfortable being asked that question considering how he _did_ just admit that his crush was a boy.

 

“We’re not asking for your whole life story. A simple ‘they’re good’ or ‘they’re alright’ or even a ‘they’re bad’ is what we’re looking for,” He assured the other, noticing the slight relaxation of Mark’s shoulders.

“They’re…different.” _Different? Well, that’s a unique perspective._

“How so?” He asked, placing his full attention on his interviewee and noticing the falling embarrassment on Mark’s face.

“I don’t know…they’re just different,” Mark answered, looking away with something resting on his features - something that seemed a lot like admiration mixed with regret. “The ones that are really open are really brave and I don’t think I’d ever be able to have more courage than them.” _Are you closeted?_

“Why do you think they’re brave for being open about who they are?” He pressed, ignoring the questions in front of him as he wanted to know - wanted Mark Lee to _say_ it and _admit_ it - if the other was simply _scared_ , for if he was…

 

…it would change the game completely.

 

“Tell us, Mark Lee.” He kept his gaze steady, piercing as he waited patiently for Mark’s reply.

“I…uh…” He leaned closer, recognising the scent of some expensive perfume that Jaemin wore on the other, and kept his gaze since he knew that it was only a matter of time before the other broke under the pressure. “Coming out the closet must be hard, right?”

 

If anything, Donghyuck was quite baffled by that answer.

 

He had expected Mark to admit that he was closeted or at least, not comfortable with answering but instead…

 

 _Why would you answer with something that is so_ painfully _obvious?_

 

“Why do you think it’s hard? Do you think it’s because of the image that the school has of the LGBTQ+ community?” He asked, keeping his gaze steady and calm as Mark seemed to have some inner conflict. “Or is it because of something more?”

 

That question seemed to have flicked a switch in the brain of the other since his fidgeting and innocent mannerisms stopped as his gaze hardened.

 

“Everyone at school bashes them up for liking whoever they want.” He heard Mark reply quickly, tone the same as the other questions but having a slight sadistic edge to his words. “That’s it. There’s no other reason.” _That sounds defensive. Why are you defensive? Is it because I’m Lee Donghyuck or because of something bigger like internal homophobia?_ After a while of staring at the other’s face in pure curiosity, Donghyuck smiled and grabbed his phone to end the the recording since Mark looked like he wanted to cry.

“I think this is all the information I need right now, Mark Lee. If needed, I’ll be back for another interview,” He said, pocketing everything in his hands and standing up to walk towards the door. “Thanks for driving me here, Yuta-hyung!” He shouted at Yuta who was still somewhere in the kitchen.

“It’s okay! Tell Doyoung I said ‘hi’ and Mark, lock the door!” Yuta shouted back, causing him to turn back to the other.

“Thank you for the interview again. It’ll help us heaps,” He genuinely thanked the other, bowing his head politely before making his way out of the door.

“Uh…no problem?” He heard Mark reply, statement sounding more like a question than anything else and making him turn around to face the other to give him some kind of confidence boost.

“You know, I agree with you. The LGBTQ+ community can’t be who they really are because of the onslaught they get,” He said coolly, ignoring the slightly faster than normal beating of his heart and smiling. “Like, I think you should be flattered if you’re a straight guy and a gay guy likes you. We have types, you know.” _Yeah, like how Renjun should have noticed that I liked him but I guess princes don’t have_ everything _._

“Right.” He heard Mark reply and chuckled since it was just so _awkward_ with Mark Lee but also so _familiar_ at the same time. _Probably because we talk as Haechan and Caster Meow._

“You know for a guy that’s book smart, you’re kind of dumb,” He stated, hoping that Mark would get the hint that he was slightly interested in him and that maybe, _maybe_ , something interesting could happen for once in his life. Without further ado, he waved and ran down the road in the opposite direction to Jeno’s house in his attempt to escape Mark Lee’s lingering and confused gaze.

 

Minutes later, when he ran back to go in the right direction to Jeno’s house to meet with the rest of the news team, Donghyuck would be lying if he said that he didn’t hope for Mark Lee to still be standing outside of his door.

 

He wasn’t, of course, but like every other good fairy tale: _someone_ had to be hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have exams coming up, there might be a little drought with all my stories so I hope the updates that I've given you are enough~


	5. Mark - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Caster Meow
> 
> My friends actually think they’re funny
> 
> SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there might be a drought but I found this sitting unedited in my files and needed a break from studying so here's the new chapter~!

“Hey, Mark! You never ended up joining our group Skype,” Yeri greeted him when he had met up with everyone for lunch the day after he had managed to sustain a full conversation with Lee Donghyuck - the unique, sarcastic and funny guy that was an inspiration really. _Why couldn’t he just write about himself in the freaking article? Why_ me _?!_

“Uh…yeah…some guy ended up coming to my place for an interview,” He replied, hoping that it sounded unimportant but felt his stomach twist and drop when Jeno, Jaemin and Yukhei all turned to look at him with a knowing look, past activities forgotten. “What?”

“Who was it?” Jeno asked him, pure curiosity in his irises as Mark tried to steady his breathing since his heart had begun to beat erratically at the thought of _him_. He couldn’t help but hesitate since no one present, other than Yukhei, knew about how he was _not_ straight.

“Was he cute?” Yeri asked him, eyes shining as she awaited his answer next to Koeun and Hina. “Tell us, Mark! We need to set Koeun up with someone!”

“I _told_ you, I’m fine with being single, Yeri!” Koeun whined as Hina laughed and tapped the older girl’s shoulder.

“Koeun-nee, there he is!” Hina whispered loudly as she pointed to Park Jihoon who was walking with his best friend, Park Woojin. Everyone at the table couldn’t hold back their laughter when Koeun slapped Hina’s arm, face burning a bright pink.

“So _who_ went to your place?” Jaemin asked, leaning on Jeno as he looked up lazily at Mark in curiosity. “You never really told us who it was.”

“Just Lee Donghyuck,” He mumbled, wincing when Yukhei spat out the apple juice that he was currently drinking.

“ _Just_ Lee Donghyuck?!” Yukhei exclaimed and Mark had to use every single little piece of self control that he had to _not_ punch the other right now.

“ _Yes_ , _just_ Lee Donghyuck,” He reinforced, shooting the other a glare as a smirk appeared on Yukhei’s face.

“Sure thing, dude,” Yukhei mumbled as everyone else glanced between them at the table. “Sure.” _What the hell are you implying?_

“Oh! Lee Donghyuck as in news team’s Lee Donghyuck?” Hina asked, her accent slightly butchering her words as her hands waved around in the air.

“Yeah, he wanted an interview from me,” He replied as Jeno and Jaemin both hosted similar surprised expressions.

“I thought he would just text you,” Jaemin commented, eyebrows furrowing as his mind began to work overtime.

“For him to do that, he’s _have_ to have my number,” He pointed out, snorting a bit at the possibility of his _crush_ knowing his number and _willingly_ texting him as he finally sat between Yukhei and Yeri, opposite the other four. He noticed Jeno and Jaemin share a look before his phone vibrated with a new message.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Yo, Caster Meow_

 

_My friends actually think they’re funny_

 

_SOS_

 

“Who’s that?” Yeri asked, leaning over from where she was seated to peek at his screen and squinting at the contact name. “Haechan? Who’s Haechan?”

“Some random who I accidentally texted because Jeno’s number that _he_ put in my phone was wrong!” He explained, voice gradually getting louder as he remembered the fact that Jeno had given him the wrong number. “Dude like seriously?! What the fuck man?!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeno sheepishly apologised, shooting him an adorable eye smile. “I’ll give you my real one now!”

“Better,” He mumbled childishly, fingers flying once more as he replied to Haechan (who was starting to replace Jeno’s position on his _‘Decent People I Know’_ list).

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_SOS_

 

_Lmao what are they doing_

 

_One thinks it’s great to hide the fact that they’re gay_

 

_And also the fact that he likes his best friend_

 

_And that the best way to impress his crush_

 

_Is to get milk to squirt out of his nose_

 

_What the actual fuck_

 

“I sent you a text! You got it yet?” Jeno asked him, standing up to lean across the table and frowning when he noticed that Mark hadn’t even acknowledged the banner that had appeared due to his message. “Quit ignoring me, man.”

“Sorry,” He apologised half heartedly, tapping on the notification and saving Jeno’s number before Haechan replied.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Yeah see!!_

 

_This is the bs that I have to deal with EVERY DAY_

 

_RIP_

 

“Wait, you’re talking to Haechan?” Yukhei questioned him and Mark nodded as Jeno and Jaemin exchanged a look once again, Hina and Koeun mirroring their movements. Yeri simply looked at him with curiosity before she jolted in realisation at something and looked directly at Jaemin who nodded.

“Is there something I should know?” He asked, wanting to know what everyone was worried about. “Guys?”

“You _do_ know that Haechan is Donghyuck’s nickname, right?” Yukhei asked him as something in his stomach twisted and began to hit his insides out of frustration.

“I doubt that it’s actually him,” He stated, shaking his head and glancing down at the messages that he was exchanging with Haechan.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Freaking save me Caster Meow ;-;_

 

  
“Someone just probably liked his nickname and used it,” He continued, not knowing if he was convincing his friends or himself. “I doubt the real Lee Donghyuck would actually message me.”

“You never know,” Jaemin commented, eyes containing something that he couldn’t name. “Maybe this ‘Haechan’ really _is_ Donghyuck.”

“Yeah right. The chances of Lee Donghyuck messaging me is well into negative numbers,” He retaliated, huffing at the end as the bell rang and he was forced to put his phone away. “Besides, why would Lee Donghyuck want to talk to me?”

“Don’t you want to talk to him?” Jeno asked, curiosity entwined in his words as he stared at Mark who had gotten up to go to his next class. “Everyone knows how charismatic he is.”

“Nah, he’s too…” He trailed off, brain struggling to find the correct term to describe the enigma that was Lee Donghyuck.

“Too what?” Yukhei asked him, an amused expression resting on his face as Lee Donghyuck was heard screaming something at one of his younger friends about some stranger that he was texting.

“Too _loud_ ,” He said, settling for a basic adjective that wouldn’t be looked into. “Seriously, doesn’t that kid have an ‘off’ button?”

“It would be too convenient if he _did_ , hyung,” Jaemin commented, amused before they all dispersed into their classrooms with Mark’s heart beating wildly at the bullet that he had barely dodged.

 

_Yukhei’s going to give me shit for this…isn’t he?_


	6. Mark - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fucking shut up because there’s nothing wrong with him being here.

“What the hell is he doing here?” _Who is it?_

“Isn’t that…isn’t that the gay kid? What’s his name? Donghyuck?” _Leave him alone. He’s done nothing wrong._

“I think so…what kind of business does _he_ have in _our_ class?” _Just fucking shut up because there’s nothing wrong with him being here._

 

Mark couldn’t feel anything other than his headache increasing due to the loud whispers that his classmates were exchanging among themselves. Closing his eyes and resting his head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow, Mark Lee didn’t even notice someone coming up to him until gentle taps were being laid on his shoulder. 

“Fuck off,” He mumbled, hearing the other huff and - thinking that it was probably Jaemin - sat up groggily while rubbing his eyes. “I swear to _god_ , Jaemin, I _really_ need sleep-“

“Not Jaemin.” He heard the other state, a voice higher than Jaemin’s sounding like music to his ears, even if it was filled with sarcasm. “And why the hell do you have those dark circles?”

“Because I care about my science grades,” He mumbled, staring at the tanned boy in front of him. “What do you need? English help?”

“An interview, actually,” Donghyuck replied, smile turning uncomfortable when someone shouted at him to leave. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“News team?” He asked, getting a nod in response and sighed before standing up and walking out of the classroom, not wanting Donghyuck to experience any more hate than he already did in that classroom. “First one wasn’t enough, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, Renjun’s just super fussy,” Donghyuck replied as they both went down a random hallway and sat in front of a random classroom, backs against the wall. He watched as Donghyuck too out his phone once more, getting ready to record the interview again.

“Why do you guys bother? You know the school isn’t going to receive it well,” Mark said just before Donghyuck pressed the recording button on the screen, turning towards him with determined eyes.

“That’s why. People need to get their heads out of their asses and dicks out of their mouths,” Donghyuck stated flatly as if he were just describing the weather. “But seriously, it’s probably just Renjun’s whipped ass being salty since Soeun is bi.”

“Hold up, _the_ scholarship kid’s girl who seems as straight as a pole…is bi?” He asked, head trying so hard to grasp the concept of someone who was the ‘ideal’ student having (by Mark’s standard) a flaw. 

“Well, a pole has a circle bit but…you know,” Donghyuck shrugged off and held the phone up to his mouth yet again as Mark tried not to stare at how soft the other’s lips looked. “Second interview with Mark Lee. Start. So, Mark Lee…If you could tell the LGBTQ+ community anything, what would it be?”

 

“Uhh…” He started, trying not to look too deeply into Donghyuck’s curious eyes that were probably judging him. “To not care about others?”

“Why do you sound so unsure?” Donghyuck pressed, brining the phone slightly closer to his mouth to catch the quiet swear words that he was muttering. “Are you second guessing yourself?” _Why does it seem like he knows about me?_

“No!” He exclaimed, causing Donghyuck to flinch in response as he cleared his throat. “I just want them to know that love is love and you can’t change it.” _No matter how hard you try._

“But other people seem to think that you can change it. Why do you believe the opposite?” Donghyuck asked, eyes narrowing as Mark could feel shivers running up and down his spine in a dance of anxiety. 

“Because it’s the right answer,” He replied, words turning icy as he swallowed a lump in his throat when Donghyuck opened his mouth once more, lips glistening because of the apparent lip gloss that the younger was wearing. _Wait, since when did I care about the lip gloss he wears?_

“Why is it right?” He heard the younger ask, heart hammering in his chest as he panicked about answering without giving himself away. _No would want the soccer captain to be what I am._

“Because why the hell do you need to bash people for who they are?!” He shouted, feeling frustration that was building up in his system from all of the whispers that he had heard earlier overflowed. “Why the hell does everyone think that they can dictate the lives of other people?! So if there’s _anything_ that I have to say about this fucking topic, it’s that everyone’s shallow and the only people who can see are those who are in the middle of it!” _Like you._

 

_Like me._

 

_Shit, I fucked up. Now everyone’s going to know and the first person to find out is the one that-_

 

“In the middle…wait, are you…are you talking from experience?” Donghyuck asked him, gaze more curious than ever as Mark’s grew wide in panic and he felt cold shivers run across his skin. 

“I’m not!” He shouted, cursing himself mentally for sounding so defensive. “I just know a bunch of people who are queer.” He could sense Donghyuck wanting to ask more questions again and cleared his throat, standing up right after. “It was nice talking to you, Donghyuck,” He found himself saying icily as he walked away to his classroom for yet another lesson, breathing heavily as his mind whirred with thoughts. However, one thought stayed clear and loud against the others that lived in his brain. 

 

_Lee Donghyuck, please don’t try and bother me about this again._


	7. Donghyuck - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The reason why he was so vague,” Jaemin replied, smile resembling that one cat from Alice in Wonderland. “Honestly, Hyuck, even you could figure it out.”

“So how did everyone’s interview go?” He heard Renjun ask the minute he walked through the door to one of the art rooms that served as their meeting room for the news team every morning. Donghyuck secretly thought that Renjun chose this specific room because Professor Park loved his artwork and genuinely thought that he would be working on his art projects instead of sitting at the art desks and gossiping. 

“All questions answered,” Jaemin reported, leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder as the older played with the short hairs near his neck.

“Yukhei-hyung happily answered all of them as well,” Jeno reported, earning a smile from Renjun as Chenle and Jisung began listening to the recorded tapes of the interviews for quotes on Jaemin’s laptop. 

“And how was the interview with Mark-oppa?” Soeun asked him, her large eyes containing so much curiosity that Donghyuck felt bad for not greeting them. 

“Morning to all of you too,” He huffed out, taking out his phone to send the tape of the interview to Jaemin’s laptop. “He answered two of the three.”

“Not good enough,” Renjun stated, giving him a dead stare as he glared at the older male. 

“ _You_ try getting answers out him, Jun! He kept being super vague!” He protested, already feeling a headache appear as he tried to justify his case. “Like honestly, why the hell couldn’t he just tell me his answer straight?!”

“Hyuck, we need balance so you have to go and make sure he answers the last question too,” Renjun stated, sighing at the end before heading over to Chenle and Jisung to question the quotes that they were going to use. 

“It’s okay, Hyuck,” Jaemin piped up, smiling at him with a certain glint evident in his eyes. “We know you just didn’t want to push Mark too much.”

“He can be quite frustrating but you guys will get along fairly well,” Jeno continued, eye smile becoming more prominent as his smile widened. 

“What the hell do you guys know that I don’t?” He asked curiously, taking a seat next to Jaemin as both of their gazes followed his every move.

“The reason why he was so vague,” Jaemin replied, smile resembling that one cat from Alice in Wonderland. “Honestly, Hyuck, even you could figure it out.”

“Mark gets flustered easily around people who he admires and then his two brain cells can’t function properly,” Jeno provided as Renjun sighed loudly and ended the meeting, leaving Donghyuck confused as he made his way to his first class. 

 

_Mark Lee liking me? What a joke._

 

~

 

“Can you really squirt milk out from your nose, Chenle?” _Chenle, that is not how you freaking impress someone._

“Yep! I can do it now, if you wanted me to!” _Jisung, why the fuck do you look so intrigued by this?_

“If you two dare to do that in front of me, I’ll kill you.” _Thank you, Renjun, for being the only one who understand me._

“Babe, let them be.” _Soeun, I love you but please don’t encourage this._

“Yeah, let us be! I wanna see if Chenle-“

“How the fuck is something like that impressive?!” He exclaimed, tired of hearing the conversation that was currently being held and wishing that at least Jaemin or Jeno was there to suffer with him instead of being at the popular table. 

“It just is!” Jisung protested, nodding to himself after in such an adorable fashion that Donghyuck wondered why the younger even hung out with them (he then remembered that Soeun had practically adopted Jisung while Renjun and Chenle were practically brothers). 

“Don’t worry, Le and Sung. Hyuck-oppa is just hung up on some love problems,” Soeun said to the younger boys who made a sound of curiosity and looked at Donghyuck with a whole new expression.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Chenle asked, wiggling his eyebrows in such an obnoxious way that even Jisung was snickering.

“There’s a lucky guy?” He asked back, continuing to eat his lunch (that was bland) and not even bothering to change his tone.

“Let me guess…” Soeun started, smirking as she paused for dramatic effect.

“Mark Lee?” Renjun finished, earning a light slap from his girlfriend and laughing after. “But seriously, Hyuck, is it Mark Lee?”

“It’s not Mark Lee,” He answered, stopping to rethink his answer. “There was never a lucky guy to begin with.”

“In denial, I see…” Chenle commented, chuckling as he moved towards Jisung and whispered something in the youngest’s ear. Sighing and deciding that he needed new friends, Donghyuck took out his phone to text the one person who would’t be so annoying. 

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Yo, Caster Meow_

 

_My friends actually think they’re funny_

 

_SOS_

 

“And now you’re _texting_ someone?!” Soeun screeched, causing Chenle to screech with her as their combined screams deafened anyone in a ten metre radius.

“It’s no one,” He replied, glancing down at the text that had just come in.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Lmao what are they doing_

 

_One thinks it’s a great idea to hide the fact that they’re gay_

 

_And also the fact that he likes his best friend_

 

_And that the best way to impress his crush_

 

_Is to get milk to squirt out of his nose_

 

_What the actual fuck_

 

_Yeah see!!_

 

_This is the bs that I have to deal with EVERY DAY_

 

_RIP_

 

_Freaking save me Caster Meow ;-;_

 

“Oh my fucking god, you’re _smiling_!” He heard Soeun shriek as he quickly locked his phone and glanced to the popular clique where it seemed that Mark Lee was being interrogated about something. “Who is it, oppa?!”

“It’s no one, I already told you that,” He replied, not really knowing why there was a thin layer of ice on his words. “And I’m smiling because they could have said something funny.”

“Doesn’t answer who it is,” Renjun commented, smirking when he tried to lean over his shoulder to steal his phone. Huffing, Donghyuck pushed the scrawnier male back while trying to ignore the small tingles that lingered on his palm when Renjun pushed back. Due to focusing on how to keep Renjun _away_ from his phone, he didn’t notice the other devil in disguise steal his phone.

“Le!” Soeun shouted as she tossed his precious (and cracked) phone to Chenle who smiled widely and began to type in his passcode. Donghyuck could watch in horror as Jisung and Chenle began tapping random places on his screen as their eyes skim read through his various messages with other. _Please, for the love of God-_

“Oh my _god_!” Chenle screeched, screaming as Jisung simply stared at the phone with wide eyes before the older of the two turned the phone around to show the rest of them. “He’s texting _the_ Mark Lee!”

“And _we_ didn’t know about this?!” Soeun screamed back, glaring at Donghyuck before she hurriedly began to read his messages.

“I thought we were best friends, Hyuck…” Renjun mumbled to him, voice incredibly sad as he began to read through the messages alongside his girlfriend. “But seriously, you guys are _flirting_.”

“We are not,” He deadpanned as Chenle began screaming about how he barely responded to his friends and yet sustained a full conversation on text with one of the school’s most popular students. 

“Renjun, babe, you don’t even know what flirting is,” Soeun stated in a flat tone before she quickly took screenshots of the chat and tapped the screen rapidly - probably sending the pictures to herself.

“I _do_! How the hell do you think I courted you?!” Donghyuck simply sighed when he remembered all of the midnight calls that Renjun had initiated since he had a new pick up line that was as terrible as the last one he had thought of.

 

“You didn’t,” Soeun stated, politely handing Donghyuck his phone back as she smirked up at her older boyfriend - Donghyuck’s heart aching slightly at the sight of Soeun being able to do that to Renjun when he couldn’t. _Get a grip. You’re over him._

“I so did-“

“You didn’t. It got to the point where Donghyuck-oppa asked me out for you,” Soeun retaliated as Chenle and Jisung began to laugh loudly as all of them remembered the moment where an annoyed Donghyuck asked out the most perfect girl in the school on behalf of a red-faced Huang Renjun who had hidden behind him. Vaguely, Donghyuck tried to smile through his pain as he laughed along with the rest despite the lonely feeling within him since two of his best friends were practically married (Renjun already promised him that he would be best man), two of his younger friends were pining for each other (despite Chenle being terribly uninteresting with his milk talent), one of his best friends apparently had been pining over someone in the popular clique (curse Jaemin, he should have told him something!) and it was only a matter of time before someone caught the eye of his other best friend (although, Donghyuck’s bets were that Jeno liked Herin, a girl with a brilliant dimpled smile in Jisung’s grade). 

“Hyung? Is everything alright?” He heard Chenle ask him, dragging him out of his thoughts and nodded hastily in response. 

“Yeah because he literally has his eyes set on Mark Lee,” Jisung stated with a snicker as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up at the oncoming embarrassment if someone were to overhear them. “Seriously, Donghyuck-hyung…you’ve been staring at him for a while now.”

“I have not! I just spaced out!” He shouted, glaring at the younger who cackled in response.

“Yeah, spaced out _because_ of Mark Lee,” Renjun added on, hiding his laughter behind his hand as Soeun released a high pitched laugh that nearly broke his ears. 

“I did not! He’s not even my type!” He screamed, cheeks heating up more as Soeun pointed out the fact that they were _texting,_ as if it meant anything more than acquaintances (possibly friends?) sustaining a stable conversation. “He’s way too goody-two-shoes for me!”

“But that’s what makes you two so _perfect_ for each other!” Chenle shouted back as Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the younger before subtly sliding his eyes to Jisung and looking back at Chenle who scowled in realisation. “Leave that out of this.”

“You know it’s true,” He teased, smile widening as Renjun sighed while Soeun and Jisung glanced between the three of them in confusion. 

“It’s not, you know it isn’t,” Chenle replied, face hardening as his glare intensified, causing Donghyuck to try to contain his laughter since the younger still looked adorable. “It’s completely different from yours.”

“Sure it is, Chenle,” Renjun sighed out before saying something in Chinese that caused Chenle’s cheeks host a bright shade of red. Despite his friends’ nonchalant laughter and teasing, Donghyuck couldn’t feel as if _he_ were missing out on something…

 

_It doesn’t have to be perfect like Renjun and Soeun’s._

 

_I don’t want it to be as complicated as Jaemin and Yeri’s or Jeno and Herin’s._

 

_And it definitely can’t be as frustrating as Chenle and Jisung’s…but even so…_

 

_When will I be able to have what they have?_

 

_When will I be able to find someone who will look at me like that?_

 

“Donghyuck, does Mark’s face really look good enough for you to drool?”

“Oh my fucking god, Hyuck-oppa! You can’t be this thirsty!”

“Soeun, what does that mean?”

“Soeun, don’t tell him! He’s a baby!”

“I’m literally months younger than you, Le.”

“See! He can’t even talk yet!”

 

_But maybe I can find someone like that…I mean…maybe I stand a chance this time?_

 

“Ew! It got on the table!”

“Ah! Soeun, my ear!

 

_Why are they freaking out? Wait…is that…_

 

“FUCK! WHY DIDN’T ANY OF YOU TELL ME?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? 
> 
> Yep cause I'm pretty sure I won't be updating this story for a while since inspiration and motivation to write it is a little low so that's all I have stored in my files for now...
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 100+ KUDOS \\(^0^)/


	8. Donghyuck - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just be yourself around me, Mark Lee. Pretend we’re Caster Meow and Haechan even though you don’t really know that Haechan is me.

Donghyuck had never felt more nervous than he did at that very moment.

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” _Can’t I be here? Class isn’t even on!_

“Isn’t that…isn’t that the gay kid? What’s his name? Donghyuck?” _Thank you for knowing who I am, I’m_ so _flattered._

“I think so…what kind of business does _he_ have in _our_ class?” _None with you, that’s for sure._

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Donghyuck slowly made his way to the desk of the person that he needed to interview. Mark Lee had changed his hair style to be the colour of night and styled in a way that made him look more mature than what he was. Breathing out slightly, he tapped the older’s shoulder and watched as the older moved from his position where his head was rested on his arms, probably sleeping on the desk.

“Fuck off.” He heard the older mumble, huffing in response as he watched the other sit up and rub at his eyes in an attempt to wake up. _Heh…that’s actually kinda-_ “I swear to _god_ , Jaemin, I _really_ need sleep-“

“Not Jaemin,” He stated, sarcasm filling his words to the brim as he watched Mark continue to try and wake up. “And why the hell do you have those dark circles?” _Take care of yourself before you pass out on the field._

“Because I care about my science grades.” He heard Mark mumble as he stared at him with tired eyes. _I can tutor you in science, I’m good at scien-_ “What do you need? English help?” _Right, I’m here for an interview since we’re not even friends. We’re not even_ acquaintances _in the school’s walls._

“An interview, actually,” He answered, letting a smile grace his face as he stared down at Mark Lee.

 

“Future soccer captain has no business with you, gay kid! Quit dreaming ‘cause he’s straight and get the fuck out of here!”

 

Feeling his face muscles tense at the shout of the other, Donghyuck stubbornly kept his eyes on the male who he was currently talking to, trying to ignore the pang in his chest when Mark Lee moved in his seat uncomfortably.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” He added on, seeing other kids make faces at him out of the corner of his eye.

“News team?” Nodding in response, Donghyuck watched as the older sighed and stood up from his chair, quickly walking out of the classroom as whispers of _‘where are they going?_ ’, ‘ _are they something?’_ and _‘but Mark’s straight…right?’_ floated around in the air. “First one wasn’t enough, I’m guessing?” _You have no idea._

“Yeah, Renjun’s just super fussy,” He replied, following the other into a random hallway before he sat down in front of a random classroom, Mark Lee eyeing him in a questioning fashion before he did the same. Placing their backs against the wall, he took out his phone for the second recording.

“Why do you guys bother? You know the school isn’t going to receive it well.” He heard Mark say just as he was about to press the recording button. _Why do we bother? Because everyone is immature and it seems like I only know a few decent people._

“That’s why. People need to get their heads out of their asses and dicks out of their mouths,” He answered, stating the obvious and trying to ignore the warmth that spread in his chest as Mark ever so slightly tiled his head in a sign for him to elaborate. “But seriously, it’s probably just Renjun’s whipped ass being salty since Soeun is bi.”

“Hold up, _the_ scholarship kid’s girl who seems as straight as a pole…is bi?” Mark asked, obviously stunned by the new piece of information as Donghyuck tried not to laugh at his (albeit, adorable) confused expression.

“Well, a pole has a circle bit but…you know,” He commented, shrugging nonchalantly as he tried his best not to laugh and suppressed the smile that was begging to be released on his lips. Bringing the phone up to his mouth for a clearer recording, he began to speak. “Second interview with Mark Lee. Start. So, Mark Lee…If you could tell the LGBTQ+ community anything, what would it be?”

 

“Uhh…” He brought his eyes up to meet the older’s, seeing so much uncertainty and anxiety pooling in his irises. _Why are you so nervous, Mark Lee?_ “To not care about others?” _Why the question?_

“Why do you sound so unsure?” He asked, bringing the phone closer to the older in hopes that he could catch whatever thoughts he was mumbling. “Are you second guessing yourself?” _Because you shouldn’t. I’m sure everyone loves you for who you are anyway._

“No!” Donghyuck couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden outburst before he heard Mark Lee clear his throat. “I just want them to know that love is love and you can’t change it.”

 

At that, something snapped within Donghyuck since he felt that he was truly seeing what Mark Lee was like. The boy in front of him didn’t seem to be the perfect student that everyone had described him to be…Mark Lee seemed _scared_ of something - something that was probably greater than Donghyuck’s ability to sing.

 

“But other people seem to think that you can change it. Why do you believe the opposite?” He asked, eyes narrowing in an attempt to see more of who Mark Lee _really_ was, tired of seeing the awkward facade that he had on around everyone else. _Just be yourself around me, Mark Lee. Pretend we’re Caster Meow and Haechan even though you don’t really know that Haechan is me._

“Because it’s the right answer.” He heard Mark reply, eyebrows furrowing slightly since Mark’s answers were only leading him on a goose chase that seemed to be futile. _Why can’t you just say it straight out? Stop being so vague! Like, sure it’s right but it doesn’t say_ why _you think it’s right!_

“Why is it right?” He asked, suddenly feeling nervous because _what if I read all of this wrong and he just doesn’t know why-_

“Because why the hell do you need to bash people for who they are?!” Donghyuck could feel his eyes widening as his chest tightened, shock paralysing his body at the usually quiet male’s outburst. “Why the hell does everyone think that they can dictate the lives of other people?! So if there’s _anything_ that I have to say about this fucking topic, it’s that everyone’s shallow and the only people who can see are those who are in the middle of it!” Donghyuck took in the flashes of anger and annoyance in Mark’s eyes and noticed how the other was trembling.

 

_Why do you sound so frustrated and angry and annoyed?_

 

 _Who are you_ really, _Mark Lee?_

 

“In the middle…wait, are you…are you talking from experience?” He asked, curiosity only growing as Mark’s eyes grew wide with panic and he began to tremble even more.

“I’m not!” _You’re not? If you’re not then why are you-_ “I just know a bunch of people who are queer.” He heard Mark explain more calmly, trembles subsiding slowly as the other breathed heavily and causing Donghyuck to ask more questions. _What if you_ are _and I just don’t know it? What if you’re lying? What if what you said to me at the very start of this interview was a lie and so was the first one?_ Before he knew it, Mark Lee was standing up and glaring down at him.

 

“It was nice talking to you, Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck watched the older’s retreating figure as he processed the harsh and defensive tone that the other had layered on top of his last words, curiosity reaching a new peak as numerous thoughts plagued his mind. However, one stood out louder and clearer than the rest.

 

_You say that we’re different, you say that we shouldn’t be afraid of others and you say that love is love…_

 

 _But_ why _are you saying all of that, Mark Lee?_

 

_I will get to the bottom of this, even if I have to be Haechan and you have to be Caster Meow. I can’t let this small inkling of you being possibly bi crumble away because if it does…_

 

_…I don’t even want to think about what would happen to me if it does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OKAY I DIDN'T EXPECT HEAPS OF PEOPLE TO READ THIS BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 150+ KUDOS!!


	9. Mark - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IS THIS YOUR CRUSH

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_How good are you with advice?_

 

_What do you mean?_

 

_Like_

 

_Say_

 

_Someone asked me something SUPER personal_

 

_And I went on an outburst_

 

_And probably scared that person away_

 

_This is hypothetical btw_

 

_Well….HYPOTHETICALLY_

 

_Does it matter?_

 

_?_

 

_Do you want to talk to this person again?_

 

_Yeah_

 

_He…_

 

_He’s special_

 

_Special?_

 

_OMG IS THIS YOUR CRUSH_

 

_Shut up_

 

_OMG IT IS_

 

_Why the hell did I even ask_

 

_BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME_

 

“What the hell am I doing?” He asked himself as he entered the locker room before soccer practice. “Like Haechan will even care.”

“What’s got our future captain like this?” He heard Jeno ask him when he reached their lockers, unceremoniously dumping his bag on the bench in front. “Hey, you good?”

“Jeno…you’re part of the news team, right?” He asked warily, eyeing the other who nodded slowly.

“What about it?” Jeno asked, eyes reflecting his curiosity as Mark opened his mouth to reply before a large arm was draped around his shoulders.

“Mark Lee! Plus Jeno,” Yukhei boomed from next to him, anxiety rising when he saw the overly happy expression that was on the other’s face. “Got a moment, Mark?”

“No, I need to- hey!” He screamed once Yukhei began dragging him outside of the locker room, leaving Jeno with a dumbstruck expression among their team members.

 

“Yukhei, what the hell?!” He shouted once they were outside, soccer coach nowhere in sight along with their captain on the field. “I need to change!”

“So Lee Donghyuck went to your house,” Yukhei started, smirking at him like a madman. “For an interview and you _didn’t even bother_ to let me _know_?!” At this, he watched as Yukhei pulled out his phone and showed him the screen. It was of their school’s website where their news team, events team and other clubs posted to keep the school updated on extracurricular activities. The latest post was what caught his attention the most.

 

 

**Forced To Hide - A News Team Exclusive**

 

**“I don’t see what’s wrong with them. They’re just normal people, right?” ~ Kim Yerim**

**“Sorry but being openly gay is way better than being closeted.” ~ Wong Yukhei / Huang Xuxi**

**“Why…do you need to bash people for who they are?” ~ Mark Lee / Lee Minhyung**

 

“Is this…is this the article that they released?” He asked, staring in horror at the quote that they had decided to publish. Although it was true and the ellipses was necessary to keep the article family-friendly, Mark couldn’t help but think that it made him seem like he was a bit lost in life.

“You know, you _really_ need to check out the website more,” Yukhei commented before motioning for him to keep reading.

 

**Over the course of the past few weeks, we couldn’t help but notice the immense backlash on Wong Yukhei (otherwise known as Huang Xuxi) after he had willingly admitted that he was gay. As members os the school community who sees this school as family, the news team came to a mutual agreement to investigate the case to reveal that being queer is okay. Due to this decision, we were able to interview three of the most influential people within our school: Kim Yerim, Wong Yukhei and Mark Lee (otherwise known as Lee Minhyung). It was refreshing to hear their words and opinions on this sensitive topic.**

 

“Who the hell wrote this?” He asked, noticing how much it sounded like a report rather than an article. He heard Yukhei chuckle at his statement.

“It was Jisung’s turn, I think. That kid hates writing articles,” Yukhei answered before he continued to read on.

 

**“They’re not bad people,” Says Kim Yerim, one of the most loved students of the school by both peers and staff alike. “I’m friends with Yukhei and the only bad thing that’s going for him is that he’s so loud.” After a while of interviewing her, Na Jaemin (one of our interviewers) reports that ‘Kim Yerim was very calm about the whole situation, even resorting to questioning her own sexuality after the “coming out” of her friend’.**

 

“Okay, that bit about Yerim is a bunch of bullshit,” He stated flatly as Yukhei chuckled sadly with him.

“I thought it was a bit much too considering how she’s practically dating Jaemin by now,” Yukhei replied and they both shared a knowing look since it was only a matter of time before the two got together.

 

**“I can’t help but admire them, you know?” Yerim had said out of the blue during their interview. “They’re just…amazing for knowing this much about them at this age.”**

 

“See? We’re amazing!” Yukhei exclaimed once he realised what bit Mark was up to, prompting Mark to carefully cover the taller’s mouth with his hand.

“What if someone _heard_?!” He hissed as quietly as he could before sighing and returning the phone to its owner. “Honestly, Yukhei…not everyone is like you.”

“Mark, it’s been years for you,” Yukhei whispered, taking his phone back gently while he avoided the taller’s eyes. “Don’t you think it’s about time that the people who matter know?”

“I…I can’t,” He replied, glaring at the taller male who flinched at the sharpness of his stare. “I didn’t even _want_ to tell you! You wouldn’t have even _known_ if it weren’t for your snooping ass-“

“I’m _sorry_ I looked through your room that day I came over for the project,” Yukhei apologised exasperated, obviously tired of this conversation happening over and over. “I wouldn’t have read that page of your notebook if it weren’t-“

“If it weren’t _what_ , Yukhei?!” He screamed, glaring even more at the elder since he should have _never_ left his notebook open on his desk when he went to the bathroom. “If it weren’t out there in the open?! If you knew that Donghyuck’s _shitty_ name would be in a _shitty_ heart in the _shitty_ margin?!”

“Mark, you know-“

“Yeah! I know! I know that it wouldn’t matter to you because you don’t _fucking care_ about how much this means to _me_!” He screamed before realising that his voice had risen in volume and that his breaths were heavy. “I need to get changed.”

“Burgers for dinner?” He heard Yukhei ask him, feeling slightly bad at how _small_ the other’s voice seemed to be and also at the thought of leaving his friends to go for their tradition without him because he was _being sensitive._

“Yeah,” He answered, already making his way back to the locker room. “Burgers for dinner. Wait for me.”

 

Throughout changing, Mark ignored Jeno’s questions about why he was so mad and why Yukhei didn’t come back to visit him in the locker room.

 

Throughout warm up, Mark ignored Jeno’s rants about his English class and how his teacher loved Jaemin like her actual son because Jaemin’s smile was better than his.

 

Throughout practice, Mark ignored Jeno’s shouts to pass the ball (which was _dumb_ because Jeno was their ace striker and Mark was just a lousy mid-fielder) and tried his best to work with his team despite not wanting to talk.

 

“Hey, hyung,” He heard Jeno call after him once practice was done, causing him to turn around and see the younger jogging towards him. “Are you okay? You’re a bit…out of it. Even Daeyeol-hyung is worried and he barely worries about you.”

“I’m alright, Jeno,” He insisted, shrugging off Jeno’s hand that had landed on his shoulder for comfort. “Just a short fight with Yukhei. Nothing big.”

“Do you…uh…” Jeno started, coughing awkwardly as they entered the locker room and made their way to their lockers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Just…would you bash me up for being different?” He asked, glancing at Jeno’s confused expression and shaking his head to dismiss the conversation. “Never mind. It was dumb, end of story.”

“No, hyung-“ He shook his head at whatever Jeno was about to say, effectively cutting him off and making the younger sigh. He was glad when Jeno dropped the topic and the both of them began to get changed back into their school uniform.

“Mark, can I talk to you for a second?” He heard Daeyeol, his team captain, call out to him at the door and he nodded his head before putting his shirt on.

“I’m getting burgers with you guys, as usual. Wait for me,” He told Jeno who simply blinked at him before he was out the door and joining Daeyeol on the field. “Hyung?”

“Mark, I’m graduating,” Daeyeol started, slinging an arm over his shoulder and cringing when they smelt each other’s sweat. “Ugh, this school really needs to let us use the showers too.”

“Tell me about it,” He stated, playfully hitting the older’s arm until it wasn’t around him anymore. “Jeno and I have been crashing at Yukhei’s place after every practice to shower before going for dinner with everyone.”

“Must be nice to be in the popular clique.” He heard Daeyeol mumble and was about to ask a question before the older was coughing and smiling lightly at him. “Anyway, I’m graduating.”

 

“Yes, I know,” He replied flatly, staring at the older since he wanted to have a shower as soon as he could.

“And well…this time next week, I won’t be here,” Daeyeol continued, sighing when Mark kept staring at him. “You’re the next captain, Mark Lee. Congratulations.”

“Wait…wait…” He muttered, looking around and ignoring his friends who were waiting at the stands with some other people that looked vaguely familiar. “Me?” He asked, pointing to himself and smiling wider when he saw Daeyeol nod.

“I know you’ll do great, Mark,” Daeyeol said, ruffling his hair affectionately and smiling even more before laughing.

“But I…I heard you talk to coach about making Jeno captain…” He let out, staring at the older in wonder who snickered.

“We knew you were there,” Daeyeol answered, smirking at him. “Someone tipped us off so we started joking about making Jeno the captain.”

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” He said exasperated but also drunk on happiness that they had decided to make _him_ the team captain.

“Yeah, oh my fucking god you stink,” Daeyeol replied and he shoved the older who simply laughed even more. “Go and shower, Captain.”

“God that feels weird,” He commented as they walked back to the locker rooms together, jokes being exchanged along the way.

 

“Attention team!” He heard Daeyeol shout when they entered the locker room, everyone turning their way and Mark made sure to shoot a large smile at Jeno who gave him an eye smile in return. “Since I’m graduating along with the rest of those in my year, I will now do the last announcement as your team captain!” He heard a few shouts of excitement since everyone knew that the older was about to announce the new team captain. “Oh my god, shut _up_! Your new captain is…” He participated in the drum roll, opting to stamp his feet on the floor while everyone else hit the benches and lockers. “Mark Lee!”

 

The screams in the tiny locker room was so loud that it was deafening and Jeno’s hug was so tight that he couldn’t hear the click of a camera nor see the bright light of the flash.


	10. Mark - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does this concern me?” He asked, eyes narrowing when the other started wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Oh no…no no no no! I know what that look means!”

Once they were done showering, Mark and the rest of his group went over for burgers at the local McDonalds that was near Yukhei’s house. As everyone else recited their orders (which was near futile since they all knew what the other’s liked and vice versa), Yukhei volunteered to pay and dragged Mark along while complaining about how broke he was.

 

“You wouldn’t be broke if you didn’t volunteer,” He pointed out once they were in line, patiently waiting for it to inch closer to the cashier. “And why the _hell_ did you drag me here?!”

“Because we need to talk,” Yukhei replied, humming while taking out his card from his wallet. “While you were at practice, I was in the library and overheard some people talking.”

“How does this concern me?” He asked, eyes narrowing when the other started wiggling his eyebrows at him. “Oh no…no no no _no_! I _know_ what that look means!”

“I promise it isn’t anything bad,” Yukhei insisted, eyes pleading him to listen and since Mark always had a soft spot for the other, he listened despite his better judgement. “Some people apparently want to prank him and since he had gone to _you_ for the interview, they’re planning to use your name.”

“Fucking hell,” He let out, already feeling dread at how messy the future would be if these people were to do what they wanted. “Do you know who they are? Can we report them?”

“I doubt the staff would actually do something about it,” Yukhei answered grimly, sighing afterwards. “I don’t know them either but I _do_ know that they’re probably homophobic pricks who can’t see the ground in front of them.”

“That does a lot to help our situation, Yukhei,” He replied, holding back his next remark since they were next in line to order.

“Hi sir, what can I- Do you want Jungwoo-hyung?” The girl at the counter asked as Yukhei laughed and traded a few jokes with her.

“Yukhei!” He heard a relatively loud voice scream as the girl chuckled and moved away from the chas register and to the packing station where Yukhei’s boyfriend was.

“Go take over, manager.” He heard the girl say to Jungwoo, clapping him on the shoulder and causing him to smile at the interaction. To him, it was rare to see people hating on Jungwoo and even more rare for anything bad to happen to him but every positive sight he saw made him think that maybe telling people wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“The usual for your group?” Jungwoo asked them, already tapping the screen on the register to put their order in. Their friendship group (Kouen, Hina, Yeri, Jeno, Jaemin and themselves) always came to this fast food joint for dinner after soccer practice. It had become a ritual to meet up at Yukhei’s place while Jeno and himself took showers.

“Since when did we get anything other than our seven meals?” He fired back jokingly, earning a laugh from Jungwoo in agreement to his statement.

“That just comes down to seventy-three thousand, two hundred and eighty-nine won,” Jungwoo said and both of their eyes widened at the rise in total price. “They upped the price to ten thousand, four hundred and seventy a meal.”

“Damn it, can’t we get a discount?” Yukhei asked, eyes pleading his older boyfriend who stared back at him.

“Even though I love you, Yukhei,” Jungwoo started, smiling softly at him with his eyes holding immense adoration. “I am _not_ dishing out my ten percent staff discount for you.”

“Ugh, worst boyfriend ever,” Yukhei grumbled as he waved his card over the machine with Mark trying to stifle his laughs beside him.

“I think you pronounced ‘perfect’ wrong,” Jungwoo whispered, laughing even more when Yukhei glared at him as he took the receipt. “Your number is seventy-three. Go and wait for your order.”

“Yeah, enjoy working and managing,” Yukhei replied easily, earning a nose scrunch from the older before they went over to the pick-up area.

“Since when did he become manager?” He asked, watching as Jungwoo left the cash register and returned to the packing station, helping out the new workers with what needed to be done.

“Last month was his promotion,” Yukhei replied, waving his receipt all over the place in sheer boredom. “Perks of sticking around since last year of high school, it seems.”

 

“Anyway, back to what we were discussing,” He stated before the conversation shifted to Yukhei gushing about his boyfriend. “There’s really nothing we can do to prevent this? Wouldn’t we be with the bullies if they _do_ do this?”

“Mark, calm down.” He heard Yukhei say, the other putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “We’ll think of something to save your boyfriend-to-be.”

“Can you shut up?” He hissed, glancing all over the place and hoping that no one had heard him. “What if someone heard?”

“Then thank _god_ because it’s been so long for you,” Yukhei replied just as their number was called and they collected their orders. “Besides, I think Jeno and Jaemin deserve to know. You said that you knew them when you were here before, right?” Yukhei asked him once they were on their way to the table.

“Well _yeah_ but I don’t know how they’d react,” He answered, knowing that the two would accept the new information easily since they both had quite a few queer friends. “And then there’s the problem of Jaemin spilling it to _Yuta-hyung_ who would then tell _Taeyong-hyung_ that I told them and then they would tell me to spill it to _Johnny-hyung_ -“

“Woah, slow down,” Yukhei interrupted him, glancing at him and stopping briefly since their table was quite close. “Just do it one step at a time, okay?” He simply sighed in response, continuing to walk to the table and distributing the burger meals that everyone had ordered.

“Where’s Jeno and Jaemin?” He asked, holding both of the younger boys’ burgers in his hands as his eyes fell on their empty seats.

“They saw Donghyuck and the rest of the news team,” Kouen answered, mouth so close to her burger with her stomach rumbling. “They said they’ll come back so don’t worry too much.”

“Well, their meals are here,” He replied, leaving their meals on the tray and sliding into his seat. “How we all doing?”

“Save the formal things,” Hina said before leaning forward on the table in front of him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “You’re the new captain, aren’t you?”

“No, you are _not_ going in the locker room to see half naked guys,” He answered flatly, earning a good-natured laugh from the girl in front of him.

“You make it seem like I’m a pervert when I just want to see abs in real life,” Hina said easily, leaning back in her seat and eating quietly as Yeri cocked her head to the side.

“You’ve seen Jeno-yah and Mark’s abs,” Yeri pointed out, the memories of all of his friends greeting him when he was in a towel after his shower playing in his mind. “They’re guys.”

“Yeah but it’s different ‘cause they’re _friends_ ,” Hina insisted as Yukhei raised his eyebrow at her.

“We’re still guys,” Yukhei stated as Hina rolled her eyes and looked at him.

“It’s _different_ when you don’t know the guy, okay?” She huffed out, angrily biting into her burger as they all chuckled.

 

“Go and see Jaemin’s abs, then,” Jeno said from where he was at the end of the table and collecting his meal with Jaemin, scaring Mark since he hadn’t seen the younger come. “I’m sure you’d love to see his three pack.”

“Hey!” Jaemin shouted, shoving Jeno lightly while smiling. “My stomach is _flat_. You said so yourself!”

“It _is_ pretty nonexistent.” He heard Yeri wonder out loud and immediately took the opportunity to tease her.

“And how would _you_ know, hmm?” He asked, smiling wickedly as Kouen started to join the interrogation.

“Is there something you would like to tell us, Yeri?” Kouen asked, piquing the interest of everyone else in their group.

“Hey back up,” Jaemin stated, hand gently guiding Kouen’s shoulder back and making her sit properly in her chair. “You’ll ruin your posture, grandma.”

“Yah! Na Jaemin!” He heard Kouen shout, watching her threaten him with a fry to which the younger simply stuck out his tongue.

“Can’t we tell them?” Yeri asked, looking straight at Jaemin and causing the two fighting to freeze. “Jaemin-ah, can’t we tell them? I don’t…I don’t want to do whatever we’re doing anymore.” Mark _swore_ that Jaemin’s eyes softened when he saw the insecure look on Yeri’s face.

“You know what? Go ahead,” Jaemin replied, smiling softly and leaning down to plant a kiss on Yeri’s forehead. _Hold up,_ what _?!_ “Jeno and I will be with the news team but if you’re crashing at Yukhei-hyung’s place, then we’ll come!” Jaemin exclaimed before forcibly pushing Jeno to another table that had a few vaguely familiar faces and-

 

_Lee Donghyuck._

 

_Shit._

 

“Okay, so we’re dating now,” Yeri said, voice coming out shaky and Mark guessed it was because she was afraid. _I would be too._

“Kouen, you owe me ten thousand won,” Hina stated, holding her hand out as she put down her burger to take out a pickle.

“Damn it, couldn’t you have been quiet for another week, Yeri?” Kouen huffed out, sighing as he dug into her bag and took out her wallet to count out the amount of money she owed.

“Told you the questioning sexuality thing was bullshit,” Yukhei said to him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“I already knew they were a thing,” He replied just before a loud ruckus of _‘WHAT?!’_ and _‘YOU…YOU…’_ alongside a few _‘I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, NA JAEMIN!’_ was heard from the only other table that had high school students at this hour. The closer he looked, the more Lee Donghyuck seemed to shine with his beautifully tanned skin and eyes wide with disbelief and betrayal. He saw the way that the younger scowled and grabbed Jaemin’s collar, shaking Jaemin violently but stopping every few seconds to see if the other was okay. _He’s so feisty but caring and that’s just-_

“You all knew?!” Yeri asked them incredulously, earning a few nods and hums from the others as Mark scrambled to contribute to as well. “I can’t believe this.”

“What?” Kouen asked, looking at her worriedly and to be fair, Mark also felt a little worried.

“I just…” Yeri started, letting out a few laughs in relief. “We just thought that you guys wouldn’t like it since we’re a group and like fries before guys and all.” Mark couldn’t help but smile as Yeri shook her head with a large smile occupying her face. “I’m also older but we should have known that you would have all been fine with it. We have bigger problems to face as a group.”

“We do?” He asked, staring at them curiously as everyone else nodded. “We _do_?!”

“I literally told you the predicament, Mark!” Yukhei exclaimed before his eyes lowered to to Mark’s untouched burger. “Can you actually eat while we discuss this?” Silently, he picked up the burger and began to slowly take bites.

“Jeno and Jaemin are friends with Lee Donghyuck so they want to do everything they can to make sure nothing bad happens to him,” Kouen informed him, causing him to nod as he began to eat more of his burger. “ _So_ that extends to us because the more, the better.”

“We’ll be like a Lee Donghyuck protection squad!” Hina exclaimed, waving her hands everywhere again. “But it’ll be low-key to avoid attention. Donghyuck probably wouldn’t like having the popular clique protect him. I feel like he dislikes us.”

“Maybe he just thinks we’re fake,” Yeri piped up, stealing one of his fries. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

Mark would have participated in the conversation once he had finished his burger - he really would have - but the constant vibrating in his pocket prompted him to do otherwise.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_So I just found out that one of my popular best friends who isn’t fake af_

 

_Is dating this other popular chick_

 

_But I’m sure she’s fake af like everyone else_

 

_How do you kill someone without actually killing them_

 

_Why are you asking me?_

 

_And I’m sure your friend’s girl isn’t fake_

 

_Not all popular people are fake_

 

_Talking from experience, are we?_

 

_You don’t even know me_

 

_Fair enough_

 

_Anyway this is her_

 

_[IMG300YERIM11.jpg]_

 

_Doesn’t she look fake?_

 

“Hey, Mark, what are you- what the fuck?” Yeri asked when she looked over at his phone to see a picture of herself smiling with Jaemin’s chin resting on the top of her head. “That’s the one I put up in on my Instagram. What the fuck?! Who sent this?!”

“Calm down, I don’t even know who they are,” He tried to reassure her as Kouen, Hina and Yukhei watched from the other side of the table. “They’re not bad, I promise.”

“‘Some random Haechan’? Mark, you know that the chances of this being Lee Donghyuck is high,” Yeri stated exasperatedly, sighing at the end. “And if it is, he thinks we’re all fake.”

“I’ll see if I can find out who it is,” He replied, hoping that his eyes showed how much he was willing to try to find out the identity of the person named ‘Haechan’. “I promise.”

“Please do, Mark Lee,” Kouen joined in, looking at him worriedly. “Because if it is, it seems like he hates us more than we think and then we might not be able to protect him well enough.”

 

_Oh, I’ll find out who it is._

 

_But it probably isn’t Lee Donghyuck._

 

“I will,” He answered before sighing at staring down at his phone, letting his fingers compile a reply.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Doesn’t she look fake?_

 

_She doesn’t_

 

_besides, what does a fake person look like?_

 

_Oh you have no idea_

 

_How do I know you’re not fake?_

 

_I’m not_

 

_Trust me_

 

_I don’t know if I do, Haechan_

 

_Then how do I know you aren’t fake either, Caster Meow?_

 

_How about this:_

 

_We exchange one fact every day about ourselves_

 

_We can start today_

 

_Since you know Kim Yerim, I’m guessing you go to SM High_

 

_Alright_

 

_You’re on_

 

_But one condition_

 

_?_

 

_We have to guess who the other is before the senior’s graduation_

 

_Oh so you’re not a senior_

 

_You don’t know that_

 

_You would have called it just ‘graduation’_

 

_Or I wanted to generalise_

 

_FUCK I don’t know anymore_

 

_We can start today_

 

_Who goes first?_

 

_You_

 

_Okay_

 

_I like soccer_

 

_Noted_

 

_Now me_

 

_Now you_

 

_Apparently my singing voice is unique_

 

_I have to hear you sometime_

 

_Yeah sometime_

 

_Maybe at graduation_

 

_ARE YOU A SENIOR OR NOT_

 

_Wait for more clues to find out!_

 

_;)_

 

“I think I’m fucked,” He announced, staring at Yukhei directly as his heart beat faster due to the thought that _‘Some RANDOM Haechan’_ could be _the_ Lee Donghyuck. Hastily shoving his phone into Yukhei’s hands, Mark tried his best to ignore the curious eyes of the rest of his friends who were at the table before Yukhei burst out laughing and handed his phone back.

“This Haechan says _one_ thing about his voice being unique and you’re already freaking out?!” Yukhei exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing even more while clutching his stomach. “Man, you’re whipped!” Mark simply whined in response before huffing and looking away dramatically. He felt an odd prickling sensation and looked around before his eyes settled on Lee Donghyuck who was _staring right at him._ Already feeling a blush coming, Mark was about to look away when the younger slowly lifted the corners of his lips into a small smile combines with a sly gaze.

 

Mark swore that his heart never beat faster than it did at that moment and he had never felt more confused at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 200+ KUDOS!!


	11. Donghyuck - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, Park Jisung,” He hissed out to no one, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes as he tried his best to repress his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken a while but here I am with another chapter! Hopefully the plot isn't getting too boring - I'm trying to make it as unique as I can so here's Hyuck's POV ^_^
> 
> Also, can you believe that 50+ people have subscribed to my user?? Like WOW thank you all who subscribed (if you're reading this since I'll probably put a thank you in all of my story updates cause maybe not everyone reads everything I write *shrugs*).

“Hyuck, it’s your turn to edit.” He heard Renjun say in greeting when he had entered the art room that they used as their meeting room. “Make sure there are no typos.”

“Yes sir,” He sighed out, making a show of dropping his bag on the floor while slumping into his seat. He hadn’t even noticed the rest of the team looking at him in concern.

“Uh…are you okay, man?” He heard Jaemin ask and nearly laughed hysterically at the absurdity of the question. After all, his appearance was anything but _okay_. His hair was dishevelled, the bags under his eyes were as deep as ever and even his tanned skin had lost its glow. He truly felt like he had woke up and become an ugly villain in one of those _terrible_ adaptations of fairy tales.

“Yeah, you don’t look so good…” Jeno commented, exchanging a glance with Jaemin who was beside him.

“Maybe you should rest, hyung,” Chenle whispered, causing him to sigh before looking up at the rest of the news team.

“It’s okay, everyone,” He said wistfully, imagining that this was going to be his deathbed and that the laptop screen of the latest article would be on his tombstone. “I was very _very_ busy last night doing some chemistry work and if I die now, I’ll happy because-“

“Hyuck-oppa, you didn’t even have chemistry this week,” Soeun interrupted his monologue and he glared at her for interrupting his moment. She simply raised an eyebrow in response and held his gaze.

“Now that I think about it…” Jisung wondered out loud, tapping a finger on his chin in thought and looking up at the ceiling. “Didn’t you say that you dropped chemistry two weeks ago?” Jisung asked, looking at him in curiosity as everyone else gave him a disappointed look.

“Okay, fine, you got me,” He surrendered, pulling the laptop closer to him since he hadn’t brought his glasses. “I was up late thinking about random shit.”

“So you were thinking about a guy,” Chenle concluded, nodding his head to himself and Donghyuck swore that Jisung had smiled in _adoration_ at the other. “Who is it this time? Mark Lee again?”

“Again? Hold up,” Jaemin exclaimed before he had a chance to deny the accusation. “ _Again_?!”

“I have _never_ stayed up late thinking about a guy-“

“You seemed to do it a lot when Yukhei-ge first came,” Chenle interrupted, smirking as triumphantly as Donghyuck when a conversation had gone his way. However, their current conversation was so far away from what it usually was.

“Okay, so maybe I _have_ but I have _never_ -“

“You drooled over him at lunch a while ago,” Renjun deadpanned, causing him to flinch at the quite traumatic experience of finding drool on his chin when all he was doing was staring at the wall behind Mark Lee (not at how happy he seemed with his current popular friends, absolutely not).

“Why were you up late, Hyuck?” Jeno asked him and he sighed, inwardly admitting defeat as the events of last night flooded his mind.

“I think I fucked up,” He said instead of answering the question but he knew that his friends would understand that _this_ was his answer. “Like…really bad…”

“What did you do now?” Renjun asked him, already exasperated since it was usually the other who would clean up the mess that he had made.

“I think…in my second interview…I pushed Mark Lee too far and…” He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes trained on the ‘H’ key of the laptop in front. “And now he wants nothing to do with me.”

 

Contrary to his prediction of all of his friends giving him a condescending look combined with a simple _‘Yeah? What did you say this time? Was it about his hair?’_ , Donghyuck was met with four condescending looks, one of his friends trying to stifle their laughter and the last one laughing out openly like he was a maniac.

 

“Trust me, Hyuck,” Jaemin wheezed out, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he smiled widely at him. “He wants _everything_ to do with you- ow!” Donghyuck watched in bewilderment as Jeno slapped the area that he had previously hit once more.

“What he means _is_ ,” Jeno started, turning to look at him with a gentle smile. “Mark-hyung said that but he doesn’t mean it.”

“Quite the opposite actually!” Jaemin butted in before Jeno glared at him and forcibly dragged him out of the room and down the hall - heading to wherever they needed to be at that moment.

“I think you should start editing, Hyuck,” Renjun said to him quietly before he was waving and exiting the art room with Soeun’s hands clasped tightly in his. As much as he wanted to look away, Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel _lonely_ at the sight - especially when Jisung and Chenle had begun to take turns playing a game on the younger’s phone. Sighing to himself, Donghyuck tried his best to focus and edit the piece in front of him.

 

**Forced To Hide - A News Team Exclusive**

 

**“I don’t see what’s wrong with them. They’re just normal people, right?” ~ Kim Yerim**

**“Sorry but being openly gay is way better than being closeted.” ~ Wong Yukhei / Huang Xuxi**

**“Why…do you need to bash people for who they are?” ~ Mark Lee / Lee Minhyung**

 

**Over the course of the past few weeks, we couldn’t help but notice the immense backlash on Wong Yukhei (otherwise known as Huang Xuxi) after he had willingly admitted that he was gay. As members os the school community who sees this school as family, the news team came to a mutual agreement to investigate the case to reveal that being queer is okay. Due to this decision, we were able to interview three of the most influential people within our school: Kim Yerim, Wong Yukhei and Mark Lee (otherwise known as Lee Minhyung). It was refreshing to hear their words and opinions on this sensitive topic.**

 

**“They’re not bad people,” Says Kim Yerim, one of the most loved students of the school by both peers and staff alike. “I’m friends with Yukhei and the only bad thing that’s going for him is that he’s so loud.” After a while of interviewing her, Na Jaemin (one of our interviewers) reports that ‘Kim Yerim was very calm about the whole situation, even resorting to questioning her own sexuality after the “coming out” of her friend’. “I can’t help but admire them, you know?” Yerim had said out of the blue during their interview. “They’re just…amazing for knowing this much about them at this age.”**

 

**Despite Kim Yerim’s claims, Wong Yukhei had denied that he wasn’t that amazing in an interview with Lee Jeno (another one of our interviewers). “It’s not a superpower, it’s just part of who I am,” Yukhei had stated. “And now that part of me is out in the open.” After a few more questions that had revolved around the same topic of Yukhei thinking that being gay was not superior, Lee Jeno states that his interview with Yukhei had ‘really widened his mindset in terms of how gay people act’. Sadly, there does seem to be a stereotype surrounding these people - Yukhei had even agreed when it was brought into the conversation - but it is important for all of us to know that there is no particular ‘personality’ when it comes to being gay. “Some like to act like that but others don’t, you just have to keep being yourself, you know?” (Wong Yukhei’s response to being asked why he didn’t behave in the stereotypical way for a gay person). When asked about what had inspired him to come out, Yukhei had gladly answered with a simple “There was this really cute guy who asked me out but I was already with my boyfriend, Jungwoo. He’s so open and I really admired that about him for months before we even talked. I don’t like him romantically but I do admire his courage in being openly gay since he _does_ have to deal with the most bullying at school. I know it’s died down and we don’t talk anymore but Lee Donghyuck really is amazing. If gay people are amazing, then he’s the only one who can openly call himself that alongside his supporters.”**

 

Donghyuck leaned back in his chair as he remembered the pain that had settled in his chest the day that he had asked Wong Yukhei out - Jaemin had hyped him up enough only for him to be broken into shards.

 

“Hyung? We’re going,” Chenle called out to him and he looked up to see Chenle looking at him in worry as Jisung slung his arm across the shorter’s shoulders. “Don’t stay too long. Class starts in half an hour.”

“Yeah, see you Chenle and Jisung,” He said in farewell, weakly waving before forcing his eyes to read the last paragraph - the one that would focus on Mark’s response.

 

**Coming from Canada, Mark Lee seems to have a much more open mindset than most our own student body here at SM High. This was inevitably displayed during his interviews with Lee Donghyuck, our third interviewer for this article. “The ones that are really open are really brave and I don’t think I’d ever be able to have more courage than them,” stated Mark Lee, showing his obvious support for the minority within our school. The longer the interview went on, the more it seemed that Mark Lee truly admires the LGBTQ+ community and wants them to know that “love is love and you can’t change it.” Our own interviewer, Lee Donghyuck, states that Mark’s words were very realistic and seemed to be coming from experience since Mark Lee knows quite a handful of people who are LGBTQ+ - Wong Yukhei, included.**

 

**Although we all still await the day where the LGBTQ+ community is accepted within our social norms, hopefully this article will empower you - the reader - to change your closed mindset on this topic for the LGBTQ+ community are about as human as yourself. We, as normal students and not the news team, all wish for a day where these people are not forced to hide since not everyone is as brave as Wong Yukhei or the news team’s very own gay king: Lee Donghyuck. They are human and have feelings to, please remember that.**

 

“Jisung…I am not a king…” He mumbled to himself, moving to delete the parts that put him on a pedestal for being openly gay but one look at Jisung’s notes underneath stopped him.

 

**Hyung!! Don’t delete the bits about you in here!! You deserve love too!!**

 

“Yah, Park Jisung,” He hissed out to no one, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes as he tried his best to repress his tears since it had been so _long_ since _anyone_ had talked to him about _deserving_ love. _Needing_ love - that wasn’t new - but _deserving_ love…that was something that he truly felt was a bit far-fetched, even for someone like himself. When he went to delete the younger’s note so that he could send the proofread copy to Renjun, it was Jisung’s last sentence in his note that made him burst into tears all over again.

 

**I’m sure this article will help you get your own fairy tale, hyung! :D**

 

~

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_How good are you with advice?_

 

_What do you mean?_

 

_Like_

 

_Say_

 

_Someone asked me something SUPER personal_

 

_And I went on an outburst_

 

_And probably scared that person away_

 

_This is hypothetical btw_

 

_Well…HYPOTHETICALLY_

 

_Does it matter?_

 

_?_

 

_Do you want to talk to this person again?_

 

_Yeah_

 

_He…_

 

_He’s special_

 

_Special?_

 

_OMG IS THIS YOUR CRUSH_

 

_Shut up_

 

_OMG IT IS_

 

_Why the hell did I even ask_

 

_BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME_

 

“I think you’re an absolute _idiot_ for doing this, by the way.” He heard Renjun state as he chuckled at the seemingly frustrated state of Mark Lee. “Just tell him it’s you and accept that you like him because you drooled over him.”

“Oh Renjun,” He said as dramatically as he could and clinging to the older’s arm the best he could on the bleachers of the soccer field. “You _clearly_ don’t know how to have fun.”

“If you keep doing _this_ ,” Renjun started, pointing forcibly at the screen of his phone that still had his conversation with Mark Lee displayed. “Someone is going to get hurt.”

“There is no harm in finding solace in a friend,” He shot back, leaning back and sighing when he noticed that Mark hadn’t replied. _It’s okay, he’s just changing for soccer practice like Jeno. He’s BUSY._

“There is when you don’t tell that friend about your identity,” Renjun replied easily, eyebrows furrowing in a way that would have made Donghyuck coo in a past life. “Or his, for that matter.”

 

In a past life, Donghyuck would have found the little pout on Renjun’s face adorable and his heart would have sped up at the sight of it.

 

Now, however, only one of those two things were happening as he smiled at the other.

 

“Aw Junnie! You know that’s not intimidating at all, right?” He exclaimed, laughing genuinely and draping his form over the older just to annoy him.

“Get off me!” He heard Renjun protest and leaned even more on the other before a sight of someone slipping behind a tree just as two males exited the tiny building that hosted the locker room for the soccer team. “Hey, Renjun, look.”

“It’s just Yukhei and Mark,” Renjun stated when he looked, looking back at him like he was a madman. Donghyuck tried his best not to tell the other that he had no observation skills when it came to the outdoors.

“There’s someone behind that tree there. You think they’re eavesdropping?” He asked, leaning back and forth to try and peer around the tree but only catching a glimpse of a skirt and a junior’s blouse. _Hang on…is that a phone? Are they recording something?_

“Why would they eavesdrop on two people who everyone loves?” Renjun asked him but watched warily from beside him, the bad feeling in Donghyuck’s gut not wanting to leave. “Like, this is _Mark Lee_ and _Wong Yukhei_ -“

“Maybe the article started it?” He asked in curiosity, lifting his eyes to stare into Renjun’s own. “I’m sure you would have been suspicious when you heard my recordings.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Hyuck,” Renjun warned him and he sighed, getting up past messages that he had exchanged with _Caster Meow_. “Donghyuck, I _told_ you that-“

“What if he is, Renjun?” He pressed, handing the phone to his friend who simply shook his head in refusal to even see their messages. “Renjun?”

“Those messages aren’t something that I’d want to look at,” Renjun replied, turning back towards Yukhei and Mark who seemed to be screaming at each other - well, Mark was screaming and Yukhei just looked like he gave up on arguing. “Mark told them to _Haechan_ for a reason, Donghyuck. I’m not entitled to know what he’s comfortable sharing since I’m not his friend.”

“But Renjun, all the clues are there!” He insisted, grabbing Renjun’s shoulder and shaking it slightly before Renjun’s hand came up to cover his own.

 

“Chenle told me.” He heard Renjun state, voice void of all emotion - something that the other did if he felt guilty. _Why are you guilty?_ “All that time I was telling you about my huge crush on Soeun…all that time I didn’t think about what _you_ wanted and…I’m so sorry, Hyuck. I’m so so so so _so-_ “

“I should be apologising,” He interrupted, moving his hand from Renjun’s shoulder to the back of his head so that he could run his fingers through the elder’s hair to calm him down. “I never told you and I sounded dead when I asked her for you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He heard Renjun ask and looked away, not knowing if he would be able to handle seeing his best friend cry. “Something, _anything_ , you _know_ that I wouldn’t treat you differently!”

“Maybe that’s what I was afraid of,” He admitted, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Maybe I didn’t want to be treated the same if you knew.”

“Donghyuck, you _know_ I love you,” Renjun stated as Donghyuck felt the other’s hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at the tear stained face of his best friend. “That would never change.”

“I know,” He replied, giggling at the end and smiling softly at the other. “But I didn’t want you to love me when you had this perfect girl already waiting in line for you.”

“Hyuck…” He heard Renjun sigh out and smiled brightly, not minding the dull pain in his chest at being the cause of his best friend’s misery. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Damn right you don’t,” He teased, smiling mischievously and feeling oddly proud when Renjun let out a breathless laugh of his own.

“But you know who does?” He heard Renjun ask and tilted his head to the side in question. He was simply met with Renjun’s own teasing smile before the other was looking in the direction of Mark Lee who had abandoned Wong Yukhei and was heading back to the locker room.

“Oh hell _no_ ,” He let out, shoving the other playfully and rolling his eyes. “I’m _way_ out of his league.”

“Stop lying to yourself, Hyuck,” Renjun replied, chuckling at the end of the sentence before sniffling quietly. “You really do deserve someone who loves you.”

“What the hell do you know that I don’t?” He inquired, eyes narrowing at the other who smiled teasingly at him.

“The number one perk of being Huang Renjun,” Renjun started, smile growing just as Jaemin and Jisung waking towards them entered his peripheral view. “Is knowing Wong Yukhei and all the secrets that come tumbling out of his big mouth.”

“Yah! Huang Renjun!” He screamed, lunging himself at the other and trying to shake an answer out of him but only receiving laughs in response. “Fucking tell me!”


	12. Donghyuck - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw Jaemin and Jeno wave excitedly at them, causing him to shyly wave back before he saw a happy and relaxed expression on the face of Mark Lee - the same Mark Lee who was Caster Meow, the same Mark Lee who had given him such vague answers and the same Mark Lee that he secretly hoped was-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and that all my updates in general are taking so long. I had a bunch of stuff pop up so things may slow down in the next year but I will try to update everything as fast as I can while still putting up things that are worth reading!!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU FOR 250+ KUDOS!

“Why the fuck would I want to get burgers at the same joint the popular clique goes to?” He asked, looking at Renjun with a look of disbelief as Jisung, Chenle and Souen tried very little to hide their snickers. Soccer practice had been done for a while and Jaemin and Jeno had visited them to tell them to meet up at the burger joint down the road.

“Because we’re using it as an opportunity to plan an investigation?” Renjun tried, Donghyuck knowing that his best friend was referring to the junior that he had seen recording Mark and Yukhei’s conversation earlier. “Plus, Jaemin and Jeno will be there too.”

“I really want to find out who it is,” Soeun piped up, her large eyes showing so much concern. “Only God knows what those two were talking about.”

“You don’t think it’s anything that’ll be used to target Yukhei-ge, do you?” Chenle asked as they began to walk towards the burger joint, leaving Jisung to text Jeno of their whereabouts. “Yukhei-ge is a clumsy angel, who would want to hurt him?”

“What if they’re not aiming for Wong Yukhei?” He asked, already regretting how they were steps closer to the burger joint that he originally didn’t want to go to but would sit down and talk with everyone at.

“And what? They’re there for petty gossip on Mark Lee?” Jisung asked sarcastically, the harsh words stabbing at his pride since he _knew_ that there was a possibility that Mark Lee wasn’t as boring as he seemed to be. “That would be sad. Mark Lee is new but he’s also _Mark Lee._ ”

“I don’t get why you guys put him on a pedestal,” He voiced, truly not knowing why people immediately made Mark to be someone more than human. “He’s just like us.”

“Are you serious?” Soeun asked as they stepped inside the fast food joint, floating towards an empty table that was in the nearly empty place. “Befriending _Wong Yukhei_ is a feat in itself but becoming the next possible candidate for the soccer team _and_ rising to be first in English… _that’s_ godly.”

“He’s still human,” He shrugged off, sitting down and setting his bag on the back of his seat that had previously been underneath the bench when he was sitting at the fields.

“Either way, we don’t know what they’re going to do with it,” Renjun interrupted before a pointless argument ensued. “But, as the news team, we have to be as nosy as we can be and let the truth surface!”

“Hyung, I want a burger,” Jisung said in reply while looking at Renjun who had determination slowly fading away in his eyes at the younger’s words. Wordlessly, Renjun sighed and pulled out his wallet while chucking a few notes at the younger.

“I want one too,” He heard Renjun state as Jisung eyed the table for any other orders.

“Milkshake!” Soeun shouted, handing over a small amount of notes just as Chenle handed over his card.

“Burger please, Sungie,” Chenle said, looking up at Jisung with an expression that made Donghyuck feel sick with how much adoration was packed into three seconds.

“Just fries,” He ordered, handing Jisung some money that was probably just enough for fries. Watching the youngest nod his head and walk to the register to recite all of their orders and pay, Donghyuck couldn’t help his eyes wandering to the new group of people who had entered the store. Much to his dismay, it was the popular clique that would have been easy to hate if they were _actually bad people_. He saw Jaemin and Jeno wave excitedly at them, causing him to shyly wave back before he saw a happy and relaxed expression on the face of Mark Lee - the same Mark Lee who was Caster Meow, the same Mark Lee who had given him such _vague_ answers and the same Mark Lee that he secretly hoped was-

 

“Hyung? Here are your fries.”

 

The deep voice of Jisung snapped him out of his inner reminiscing of the one interest that went by the name of _Mark Lee._

 

“Thanks, Jisung,” He said, not even bothering to look and see the shocked expressions of everyone around him. “What?”

“You hardly say thanks,” Chenle pointed out and he shrugged, not really caring about the curious looks being given his way.

“I can say thanks if I want to, you know!” He let out, frustrated that his friends viewed him as someone who stooped _that_ low to not even have any basic manners.

“Has Mark Lee finally made you change your ways?” He heard Renjun ask him, the other holding a hand over his mouth as his eyes glistened with unfilled tears.

“What the heck?!” He asked, staring at Renjun whose breathing had become shallower. “I don’t even _know_ Mark Lee like that!”

“Please, Caster Meow? That’s Mark Lee,” Soeun pointed out and he rolled his eyes at the devil couple who had ganged up on him just as Jeno and Jaemin arrived.

“What’s this about a Caster Meow and Mark-hyung?” Jeno asked, glancing between them before glancing at Jaemin who raised an eyebrow, neither bothering to move to sit down.

“Is there something we should know, Hyuck?” Jaemin asked with a smile resembling a demon on his face. _Oh no, Na Jaemin…I_ know _what that smile means._

“You wish there was something _to_ know,” He retorted, glaring at the younger and then glaring at Jeno as he tried to steal from his pile of fries.

“Donghyuck-hyung likes Mark Lee!” Chenle shouted, causing him to jump up and put his hand against the other’s mouth, glaring holes into the younger Chinese male’s eyes as he felt his cheeks burn.

“Really? _The_ Mark Lee?” Jeno asked, glancing back at the line where Mark was with Yukhei and the same table that was occupied by Kim Yerim, Ko Eunji and Nakamura Hina. “ _That_ Mark Lee?” He heard Jeno ask, the older pointing at Mark who seemed concerned.

 

“ _No_ ,” He protested, taking a deep breath and calmly sitting back down in his seat as Jaemin stole one of his precious fries. “I do _not_ like Mark Lee.”

“Then why do you stare so much, hyung?” Jisung asked innocently and Donghyuck could practically _see_ the devil horns that were threatening to sprout from the younger’s mop of hair.

“You know when you just zone out and stare somewhere in front of you?” He asked, watching as Jisung nodded his head and Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Mark’s face just happens to be there.”

“Pretty sure you were checking him out earlier but anyway,” Renjun commented as he rolled his eyes and stole a quick glance at the line where Mark Lee was, finding that he had moved off to the pick up area and hissing something out to Yukhei who seemed unbothered. “Either way, we’re here for a plan!”

“Plan?” Jaemin asked, finally sitting down and dragging Jeno to sit next to him. “What plan?”

“Back before your soccer practice, we spotted a junior who seemed to be recording a conversation between Mark Lee and Wong Yukhei,” Renjun explained as everyone ignored his claim of the other _not_ seeing the junior until he had noticed. “You don’t know what it was about, do you, Jeno?”

“Hoped I did now that I know a junior recorded it,” Jeno answered, shaking his head. “I don’t even know what _topics_ it could be about.”

“So back to square one,” Soeun stated, sighing before she began to drink her milkshake again, her best friends who were also the youngest in the group nodding alongside her.

“We were _always_ at square one,” He retorted just as Jaemin noticed Mark and Yukhei walking back to their table, watching as his only two popular (out of three?) popular friends left to pick up their food. It wasn’t long before Jaemin and Jeno were walking back, big smiles on their faces.

“What happened to you guys? Did you finally pass biology?” Renjun asked playfully, earning several snorts from Chenle and Jisung.

“Fuck you, Injun, but no, I’m still failing,” Jaemin started, frowning slightly before gesturing to Kim Yerim who was sitting at the other table. “Just told them that Yeri and I were dating.”

 

Donghyuck felt his one brain cell shouting at him because Na Jaemin - _his own friend_ \- had _never ever ever_ given him any signs that he was dating _Kim Yerim_.

 

“WHAT?!” Soeun shouted, trying her best not to throw her milkshake at Jaemin who smiled sheepishly in response.

“YOU… _YOU_ …” Chenle began, pointing at Jaemin rudely with his half eaten burger as Renjun and Jisung hosted matching wide eyes.

“I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, NA JAEMIN!” He shouted, feeling very betrayed that Jaemin hadn’t told him. On impulse, Donghyuck stood up and grabbed Jaemin by his shirt collar, shaking the other while screaming and only stopping several times to ensure that Jaemin didn’t get a concussion.

“Hyuck, stop murdering him,” Jeno chastised as he forcibly pulled him away from Jaemin who was still a little groggy from all the shaking that he had to endure. “He literally told no one.”

“You knew, didn’t you?” Renjun asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion as Jeno smiled back.

“Best friend privileges.” Was the reply that came alongside several groans from the youngest three who had finished the food and drinks they had ordered.

“How long?” Jisung asked as he wiped his fingers on Chenle’s jacket sleeve, much to the other’s disgust.

“Around two months now,” Jaemin replied, sending him into another wave of betrayal and disappointment.

“So you’re telling me that you’ve been dating _the Kim Yerim_ for _two months_?!” He exclaimed, staring at the younger who nodded quickly, prompting Donghyuck to clutch at the fabric that lay over his heart. “And you didn’t _tell_ me?!”

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Jaemin justified before pointing to Jeno. “He found out because Yeri got real insecure about my feelings for her and went to him.”

“Wow, don’t even mention my name nor my role in your relationship,” Jeno stated bitterly, side eyeing his best friend before rolling his eyes. “Thanks a lot, man! I really appreciate it!” Jeno mimicked in a higher pitch, earning a hit from Jaemin beside him. “Yeah, no worries, Min! _Anything_ for my _best friend!_ ” Jeno replied to himself like the crazy idiot he was, leaving Donghyuck to question why Jaemin liked someone who seemed as, for the lack of a better word, _fake_ as Kim Yerim.

“But isn’t she…you know…” He started, only earning a confused expression from Jaemin and Jeno. “Fake?”

“Just because other people have been fake to you,” Jaemin started, staring at Donghyuck with immense disappointment that made him want to take his words back. “Doesn’t mean that Kim Yerim will be fake to me. I know what I’m doing.”

“You said that when you took your biology test and failed,” Renjun piped up, halting his movements that was currently wiping some stray milkshake from Soeun’s chin. “I don’t think you know what you’er doing. Kim Yerim _is_ immensely popular and you have to get through a whole bunch of people first. You’ve told Yukhei-ge and you _know_ how bad he is at keeping secrets.”

“Maybe we don’t want to hide anymore, ever thought about that, scholarship kid?” He heard Jaemin ask, hearing the bite in his words as Renjun’s glare hardened at the nickname that the school had given him.

 

“ _Don’t_ call me that.”

“Oh, but that’s what you _are_ -“

 

“Guys!” Jeno interrupted, flicking Jaemin’s forehead as Donghyuck threw his balled up napkin at Renjun and cheered to himself when it hit the other in the forehead before bouncing off and landing on Soeun’s hair. “I thought we were going to find out what that junior did.”

“ _Right!_ ” Renjun exclaimed, clapping his hands as everyone did very little to show their interest (except Soeun who sat up straighter). “Anyone got any ideas on how we do this?”

“Did you see the face of this junior?” Chenle asked and Donghyuck shook his head, recounting the way the junior’s back was to the tree. “Well, that sucks.”

“And we don’t know why, either,” Jisung commented, humming in thought as Donghyuck took out his phone to bother Mark Lee to try and see if Kim Yerim was really as fake as she seemed (it wasn’t much and this urge to text Caster Meow was about to eat him alive).

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_So I just found out that one of my popular best friends who isn’t fake af_

 

_Is dating this other popular chick_

 

_But I’m sure she’s fake af like everyone else_

 

_How do you kill someone without actually killing them_

 

_Why are you asking me?_

 

_And I’m sure your friend’s girl isn’t fake_

 

_Not all popular people are fake_

 

_Talking from experience, are we?_

 

_You don’t even know me_

 

_Fair enough_

 

_Anyway this is her_

 

_[IMG300YERIM11.jpg]_

 

_Doesn’t she look fake?_

 

“So we really have no leads?” He heard Jaemin ask with a whine, feeling slightly bad for leaving the real life conversation for his virtual one.

“Well that sucks big time.” Was Chenle’s reply and Donghyuck could imagine his little pout as they all continued to think about what to do for this specific article.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Doesn’t she look fake?_

 

_She doesn’t_

 

_besides, what does a fake person look like?_

 

_Oh you have no idea_

 

_How do I know you’re not fake?_

 

_I’m not_

 

_Trust me_

 

_I don’t know if I do, Haechan_

 

_Then how do I know you aren’t fake either, Caster Meow?_

 

_How about this:_

 

_We exchange one fact every day about ourselves_

 

_We can start today_

 

_Since you know Kim Yerim, I’m guessing you go to SM High_

 

_Alright_

 

_You’re on_

 

_But one condition_

 

Donghyuck didn’t know what had compelled him to come up with this crazy plan, even if he knew who exactly he was texting this whole time but to him…it seemed like so much _fun_.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_?_

 

_We have to guess who the other is before the senior’s graduation_

 

_Oh so you’re not a senior_

 

_You don’t know that_

 

_You would have called it just ‘graduation’_

 

_Or I wanted to generalise_

 

_FUCK I don’t know anymore_

 

_We can start today_

 

_Who goes first?_

 

_You_

 

_Okay_

 

_I like soccer_

 

_Noted_

 

_Now me_

 

_Now you_

 

_Apparently my singing voice is unique_

 

_I have to hear you sometime_

 

_Yeah sometime_

 

_Maybe at graduation_

 

_ARE YOU A SENIOR OR NOT_

 

_Wait for more clues to find out!_

 

_;)_

 

“Donghyuck? Donghyuck!” Jaemin’s constant calling snapped him out of his fun as he was forced to rejoin the conversation, opting to tune out and let his eyes wander over to Mark Lee who seemed to be making such a fuss over at the other table. He watched as Mark hastily shoved his phone into Yukhei’s hands, constant sounds of fear and what seemed like frustration coming out of his mouth as Yukhei teased him loudly. Although he couldn’t hear Yukhei’s words since they were swallowed among other sounds in the diner, Donghyuck could _see_ Mark Lee and knew that Mark could see him too when he looked his way, sending a horde of nerves to set off in his stomach as he slowly gave the other a shy smile but kept a pointed gaze.

 

Just a simple sign to let _the_ Mark Lee know that he wasn’t about to lose this little game of theirs.


	13. Mark - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some RANDOM Haechan
> 
> Caster Meow~!
> 
> It is time for our daily exchange!

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Caster Meow~!_

 

_It is time for our daily exchange!_

 

_You make it sound like we’re dealing weed_

 

_Hit me up with some if you’ve got any_

 

_THAT WAS A JOKE_

 

_-_-_

 

_I SWEAR IT WAS A JOKE_

 

_Anyway, what shall be your little reveal today?_

 

Biting his lip, Mark hesitantly let his fingers tap on the screen and watched as they formed the two simple words that he was so _afraid_ to tell anyone else. However, there was something about a complete stranger not being able to judge him that was comforting - _Haechan_ didn’t know who ‘Mark Lee’ was and didn’t know that ‘Mark Lee’ was the school’s new soccer captain, close friend of Wong Yukhei (the most popular baseball player) and first in the school’s English course.

 

_I’m gay_

 

_Interesting_

 

_So am I_

 

“Hey!” 

 

Flinching, Mark slammed his locker door closed and turned to glare at the one soul who had bothered to scare him. Unsurprisingly, it was Hina - her big grin spreading across her face as she gestured to some random kids down the hall who he recognised to be the ones Donghyuck was with the day before. Trying to calm his rapidly beating heart that had started to beat rapidly from Haechan’s text but was now beating rapidly because of Hina’s scare.

 

“Give me a subtle _warning_ next time,” He scolded half heartedly as Hina smiled wide and continued to gesture to the students down the hall. 

“Do you think one of them is planning to hurt Donghyuck?” Hina asked instead of replying, her eyes curious as he observed the small group of students. The tallest one was the one that Mark recognised to be the underclassman that Jaemin obsessed over, the same one that was on numerous pictures in Jaemin’s timeline on Instagram - he would know since he had double-tapped on too many of their hangout photos. There was another student who was currently clinging onto the tallest’s arm, his skin fair and his hair a soft shade of dyed blond. Other than those two, there was _the scholarship kid_ \- Huang Renjun - and his girlfriend who was equally as famous for being demure and quiet - Soeun, he never really found out her last name. 

“I doubt it,” He answered, seeing how they all laughed with one another and seemed to balance each other out well. “They’re his friends.”

“Friends can be backstabbers, Mark Lee,” Hina voiced, her eyes giving him a sly gaze. “It’s why I moved here.”

“Who hurt you?” He asked, curiosity rising as Hina never really told him why she had moved. All he knew was that she was removed from her old school and placed in one overseas when her father had gotten a job transferal to Korea.

“No one,” Hina stated, sad smile that was full of regret appearing on her face as she stared at the group of students down the hall in what he would describe as longing. “I did the hurting but…one’s act, one’s profit…right?”

“Sorry, what?” He asked, not having heard the idiom before and trying his best to wrap his head around the meaning.

“It’s a Japanese saying. It’s like you get what you worked for,” Hina explained before nodding to herself in satisfaction at the successful translation. “Don’t they have a similar one in English? _‘You grow what you sow’_? Is that it?” Hina asked, her English coming out choppy as she had tried to remember the words but smoothly enough that she wasn’t stumbling over pronunciation.

“Yeah, close enough,” Mark replied, giving her a small smile. “We use the English equivalent to ‘reap’ though. _‘You reap what you sow’._ ”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Hina replied before she humming and pointing to his locker that was still closed. “Your phone has been going off for a while and it’s annoying me.”

“Shit, sorry,” He apologised as she laughed, hastily opening the door and opening the messages that were recently sent by Haechan

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_What? You’re not replying now?_

 

_Is it because I’m gay?_

 

_Does this mean you hate me now?_

 

_Pls don’t hate me_

 

_wait but you’re gay too_

 

_If you hate me_

 

_You hate yourself too…_

 

_AH THIS IS CONFUSING_

 

_STOP BEING CONFUSING_

 

_OML WILL YOU SAY SOMTHING_

 

_You know apparently we’re all a little bit gay inside_

 

_BUT LIKE WHY ARENT YOUT ALKING TO ME_

 

_IM ONE OF YOUR OWN_

 

_HOI_

 

_RUDEASS_

 

_Sorry_

 

_Friend started a conversation_

 

_I don’t hate you, I’m the same as you_

 

_And I wouldn’t stop talking to you just because you’re gay_

 

_That’s literally the most hypocritical thing that could be done_

 

_I don’t know man_

 

_I don’t really know you_

 

_Ouch_

 

_I literally told you my biggest secret_

 

_omg_

 

_are you_

 

_are you closeted?_

 

_Quit making it sound bad_

 

_I’m not ready to come out yet_

 

_It’s fine, hun!_

 

_Take your time!_

 

_I didn’t even want to come out but people made me_

 

_They did?_

 

_Yeah_

 

_Decorated my locker with a rainbow for everyone to see_

 

_WITH THE WORD ‘FAGGOT’ IN DIFFERENT FONTS_

 

_I was so touched I cried and ran to the bathroom_

 

_Locked the stall door and stayed until the bell for end of day rang_

 

_That’s horrible_

 

_I’m so sorry_

 

_No one deserves to go through that_

 

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?_

 

_I guess_

 

_But you can’t be strong all the time_

 

_Sometimes you need to let it out too_

 

_Or you just need someone to hear out your problems_

 

_I’m here if you ever need to_

 

_I’ll listen/read_

 

“You know the bell is going soon, right?” Hina asked him, causing him to hum in response before he quickly pocketed his phone and grabbed his necessary books for math which was after roll call. 

“I’m coming right now,” He stated, feeling his phone vibrate twice more and smiling as he took it out to read the new message.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_I’ll listen/read_

 

_That’s hard but when the time comes_

 

_I’ll do my best_

 

“Who is it that’s got you all smiles and shit?” Hina asked, trying her best to peer over his shoulder but Mark simply locked his phone and put it out of her reach.

“You don’t need to know,” He replied cryptically as the speakers in the hallway for a public announcement turned on with a loud screech that was probably due to the mishandling of the microphone.

“ _Hello SM High,_ ” An edited voice that sounded mostly robotic greeted, causing everyone to stop in their tracks as they listened in on the announcement. “ _Since our news team barely gets us quality news, here is something that I’m sure you’ll all love to hear._ ” Mark saw Huang Renjun throw both of his middle fingers up at the speaker nearest to him before Soeun forcibly made his hands go back to his sides. “ _Have a listen everyone!_ ” He heard before a small chuckle was being fed through the speakers alongside dialogue that seemed very _very_ familiar to him.

 

“ _If it weren’t out there in the open?! If you knew that Donghyuck’s_ shitty _name would be in a_ shitty _heart in the_ shitty _margin?!_ ”

 

Mark felt his insides freeze as he heard his own unedited voice come out from the speakers within the hall and, probably, the rest of the school as well. 

 

“ _Guess our golden boy isn’t that golden, is he?_ ” The generic robotic voice asked, making a brief appearance before another loud screech was heard and the announcement system was turned off. The bell rang a few moments later due to its timer but Mark couldn’t hear it over the increasing murmurs that went through the hall. Keeping his head down, he quickly walked to roll call and ignored Hina’s shouts - her roll call was closer than his so she wouldn’t be able to follow him - while trying his best not to have a panic attack. The whispers grew louder in the hallway, the eyes became more judgemental but the worst of it all was the fact that _Donghyuck_ would have heard that announcement as well. Feeling his body collide with another and promptly falling back on his ass, Mark simply glared at the stranger briefly before he scurried to pick up his fallen books. He had caught a glimpse of a straight nose and fair skin but hadn’t really gotten a good look at the other until his wrist was grabbed. Slowly looking up as he heard the whispers of the other students around them become louder, Mark sighed in relief when he saw that it was none other than his best friend - Lee Jeno. He even saw Jaemin looking at him in concern from behind the younger male.

“Hyung,” Jeno started, his eyes darting all over Mark’s face and Mark could only _imagine_ how much of a wreck he looked like now - his throat was parched, eyes sore and he was pretty sure that he had been biting his bottom lip hard ever since the announcement ended. “You’re crying.”

“Am I?” He asked, cautiously trying his best to stop the tremors in his bottom lip and avoiding the others’ eyes. “I have to get to roll call. You should too, Jeno-yah, Jaemin-ah.”

“Hyung, you don’t have to go through this alone-“ He cut Jaemin off by wrenching his wrist out of Jeno’s comforting hold and standing up on his own, swaying a bit due to his increasingly blurring vision. 

“I’ll be fine, really,” He tried to assure them, doing his best to smile before pushing past them and walking the rest of the way to his classroom. Every step was pure torture with the whispers that ensued after students spotted him, the calculating stares and small whispers of _‘why Lee Donghyuck’_?

 

_Because Lee Donghyuck is more beautiful than you fucks will ever be._

 

Kicking the closed door to his classroom in frustration, Mark calmly stood next to it and letting his anger fuel the pumping of his blood. He let his eyes flutter shut and tried his best to block out all of the whispers that he had never thought would be directed towards _him_. He was so used to _not_ being the one who was targeted. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Mark saw Donghyuck looking at his shuffling feet on the floor - oversized white sweater that contrasted his black ripped jeans and tanned skin well - and felt as if the whispers ceased for a brief moment before starting up again.

 

“Hi,” He squeaked, cursing himself inwardly for probably coming off as a dork to his crush who probably liked more likeable potential boyfriends like _Yukhei_ (even though Yukhei was taken). 

“I…uh…” Donghyuck started, looking everywhere but straight at him and fiddling with his sleeves. “What they did was really mean and if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen.” He heard Donghyuck say after the younger cleared his throat and Mark felt something other than self hatred bloom within him - admiration or love, it was probably both. “And thank you for liking me.”

“Anytime,” He replied without thinking, immediately turning a bright pink at Donghyuck’s short giggle and cursing himself inwardly even more. “I mean, thank you for offering to listen to my troubles.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad. You’re Mark Lee after all,” Donghyuck replied before the second bell for roll call resonated through the halls - a clear signal for the teachers to arrive at their classrooms. “Text me if you need to, yeah?” Donghyuck said cheerily, waving and turning around to go to his classroom that Mark was sure Hina was already waiting at. Absentmindedly, he lifted up his own hand in a small wave before the murmurs that he had managed to ignore and have fade into background music came back at full volume - reminding him of his own predicament. 

 

It wasn’t until Mark was sitting at his desk that he realised he never asked for Donghyuck’s number and Donghyuck had never willingly given it to him.

 

_Good job brain. Your biggest secret gets showcased to the whole school, you looked like an idiot who didn’t even know Korean in front of your crush who you’ve liked since you moved here and now…you’ll never get a chance to ask him for his number._

 

Feeling slightly rebellious since he couldn’t bring himself to focus, Mark took out his phone when it vibrated with new messages, strategically opening his laptop like everyone else and letting his phone rest against the screen so that his teacher wouldn’t be suspicious as to why he was smiling at his crotch. 

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_hey did you hear about what just went on?_

 

_Apparently Mark Lee’s gay_

 

_But the way they did it was horrible_

 

_I hope he’s doing okay_

 

Feeling comfort in his online friend’s words, Mark let his right index finger type out the necessary words to convey his very thoughts in that one moment.

 

_Yeah, I hope he’s doing okay too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: that rainbow locker thing actually happened to someone I know and same with the announcement (but it was more informal and with a megaphone in the middle of lunch in an area with heaps of students).
> 
> Words That'll Get You Through The Day: People are assholes. Don't trust all of them.


	14. Donghyuck - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And this is the same Mark Lee as that Mark Lee?” Jeno asked, pointing to where Mark was at the end of the hallway, raising his phone high in the air to stop Nakamura Hina from having a look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the POV switching to every chapter from now on. Idk why its just easier.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Caster Meow~!_

 

_It is time for our daily exchange!_

 

_You make it sound like we’re dealing weed_

 

_Hit me up with some if you’ve got any_

 

_THAT WAS A JOKE_

 

_-_-_

 

_I SWEAR IT WAS A JOKE_

 

_Anyway, what shall be your little reveal today?_

 

_I’m gay_

 

“Has any of us told you how dumb you are for doing that?” He heard Jaemin ask him as they continued to wait for Jeno to arrive at his locker. Last he heard, Jeno was five minutes away from them and would be there any minute. Humming, he quickly typed a reply to the message from Caster Meow - or Mark Lee, whichever one the older preferred to be called by.

 

_Interesting_

 

_So am I_

 

“Quite a few actually,” He replied to Jaemin, nodding to Jeno who had let out a breathy greeting since he probably ran to school for exercise again. “Renjun, Soeun, you two…only Jisung and Chenle approve of this.”

“That’s because Chenle stirs things up for fun,” Jaemin pointed out and did a quick scan of the halls for their friends before continuing. “And Jisung would just let it slide because Chenle approves of it.”

“When are they getting together anyway?” Jeno asked, head inside his locker as he tried to find a worksheet that Donghyuck had stolen and was in Donghyuck’s pile of sheets between the pages of his book. “I’ve been waiting for _months_.”

“When are you going to man up and ask Herin out?” Jaemin fired back, earning a whine from Jeno and a scoff from Donghyuck himself.

“He’s not replying…” He mumbled to himself, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at his phone screen, oblivious to his friends’ stares.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_What? You’re not replying now?_

 

_Is it because I’m gay?_

 

_Does this mean you hate me now?_

 

_Pls don’t hate me_

 

_wait but you’re gay too_

 

_If you hate me_

 

_You hate yourself too…_

 

_AH THIS IS CONFUSING_

 

_STOP BEING CONFUSING_

 

_OML WILL YOU SAY SOMTHING_

 

_You know apparently we’re all a little bit gay inside_

 

_BUT LIKE WHY ARENT YOUT ALKING TO ME_

 

_IM ONE OF YOUR OWN_

 

_HOI_

 

_RUDEASS_

 

_Sorry_

 

_Friend started a conversation_

 

_I don’t hate you, I’m the same as you_

 

_And I wouldn’t stop talking to you just because you’re gay_

 

_That’s literally the most hypocritical thing that could be done_

 

“So what do you think, Hyuck?” Jaemin’s voice pulled him out of his reverie, causing him to look at the other with questioning eyes and receiving a very dramatic eye roll in return. “I was _saying_ that we should lock Jisung and Chenle in the dance studio after practice.”

“And _I_ said that it was a terrible idea since Jisung would be so scared because he doesn’t have a key,” Jeno piped up, bag on his shoulder and books in his hand as he closed his locker door. “Apparently Jaemin can’t make decisions so he’s seeing whose side you’re on.”

“I don’t care,” He stated helpfully, ignoring Jaemin’s groan of frustration as they began to walk towards their roll call classroom. The whispers and odd looks had become the normal for him, especially when he was walking with two figures like Jeno and Jaemin.

“You know we can always wait if they’re staring too much,” Jeno said in comfort when he noticed Donghyuck lingering behind, purposely walking slower and cowering behind their larger frames.

“It’s okay, you’re my friends,” He replied, giving them a tight smile before replying to his online friend.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

 

_I don’t know man_

 

_I don’t really know you_

 

_Ouch_

 

_I literally told you my biggest secret_

 

_omg_

 

_are you_

 

_are you closeted?_

 

_Quit making it sound bad_

 

_I’m not ready to come out yet_

 

_It’s fine, hun!_

 

_Take your time!_

 

_I didn’t even want to come out but people made me_

 

_They did?_

 

_Yeah_

 

_Decorated my locker with a rainbow for everyone to see_

 

_WITH THE WORD ‘FAGGOT’ IN DIFFERENT FONTS_

 

_I was so touched I cried and ran to the bathroom_

 

_Locked the stall door and stayed until the bell for end of day rang_

 

_That’s horrible_

 

_I’m so sorry_

 

_No one deserves to go through that_

 

_What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right?_

 

_I guess_

 

_But you can’t be strong all the time_

 

_Sometimes you need to let it out too_

 

_Or you just need someone to hear out your problems_

 

_I’m here if you ever need to_

 

_I’ll listen/read_

 

_That’s hard but when the time comes_

 

_I’ll do my best_

 

“I think I did something stupid,” He announced, cutting off Jeno and Jaemin’s argument on how they should force Jisung to confess to his best friend. “I told him how they made me come out,” He explained when two of his best friends simply stared at him.

“And this is the same Mark Lee as _that_ Mark Lee?” Jeno asked, pointing to where Mark was at the end of the hallway, raising his phone high in the air to stop Nakamura Hina from having a look at it. “How did he take it?”

“I’ll beat him up if he took badly,” Jaemin provided, rolling his eyes at Jeno’s comment on how he couldn’t defend himself from his own girlfriend, let alone Mark Lee.

“Jaemin, Mark is friends with Yukhei,” Jeno pointed, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at Jaemin’s assumption. “ _You’re_ friends with Yukhei!”

“Yeah but that’s _Yukhei!_ ” Jaemin protested, pointing a finger at Donghyuck’s face as he stared at the two bickering. “This is _Donghyuck_! The same kid who insults everyone on a daily basis!”

“So you’re saying that Hyuck can’t be liked, is that it-“

“He took it surprisingly well,” He answered to stop the bickering of the two in front of him before a horrible screech over the public announcement system resounded and his ears were ringing faintly.

“ _Hello SM High_ ,” A clearly poorly edited audio played, making him cringe at how the robotic voice tried to sound cheerful. “ _Since our news team barely gets us any quality news, here is something that I’m sure you’ll all love to hear._ ” Amongst the students, Donghyuck could see Mark Lee calmly breathing beside Hina past Renjun throwing two middle fingers up at one of the speakers. “ _Have a listen everyone!_ ”

 

“ _If it weren’t out there in the open?! If you knew that Donghyuck’s_ shitty _name would be in a_ shitty _heart in the_ shitty _margin?!_ ”

 

Donghyuck didn’t know which was worse: having your locker decorated with a rainbow and the word ‘faggot’ in numerous fonts or _this_ \- having something that you clearly didn’t want released to the public…announced.

 

“Was that Mark?”

“No way… _the_ Mark Lee likes _Lee Donghyuck_?!”

“But I thought that Mark was…you know… _normal_.”

“Donghyuck _did_ interview him…maybe he like…contaminated him or something.”

 

“It’s nothing like that!” He screamed out, glaring at everyone who had been whispering as the voice in the speakers bid everyone with a simple _‘Guess our golden boy isn’t that golden, is he?’_ and another loud screech. “Fucking bitches not knowing what they’re talking about.”

“Jeno, did you know?” He heard Jaemin ask the other who was simply staring at Mark beyond the rest of the crowd. “Because I sure as heck didn’t.”

“He never told me explicitly,” Jeno answered as Donghyuck followed his eyesight to see Mark still in shock, staring at the speaker as a stray tear ran down his cheek. “But he asked me yesterday if I would hate him for being different.”

“Shit,” Jaemin cursed when he looked and saw the same sight that Donghyuck was seeing - a seemingly perfect student currently silently crying in the middle of the hallway staring at a speaker as people whispered, shouted insults and even took videos. “He’s going to have a panic attack. Jeno, we _need_ to go.”

“Fuck, I thought he got over them,” Jeno mumbled, tapping Donghyuck’s wrist quickly before he chased after (and surpassed) Jaemin in their attempt to comfort their friend. At a loss for words, Donghyuck knew what that tap meant - it was their secret sign after all.

 

He needed to talk to Mark Lee as Lee Donghyuck and not as Haechan.

 

“Hey, Donghyuck!” He heard the big booming voice of someone in the grade above, his brain helpfully supplying that it was the same idiot who had convinced his friends to deface his locker with such _awful_ words. “Seems like your slutty charms worked!” The laughter that followed was ridiculous for such a statement, causing Donghyuck’s anger to rise since he _knew_ that Mark - Caster Meow - wasn’t ready to come out yet…he barely seemed to accept the fact that he was gay.

“It’s nothing like that!” He shouted back, taking several angry steps towards the other with his eyes glaring and showing pure hatred. “Now listen, if you do _anything_ to Mark Lee like you did to me, I’m going to-“

“Going to _what_ , Lee?” The older taunted, pushing his shoulders and causing him to stumble back. “Oh look! There’s your boyfriend!” Taking a glance behind him, Donghyuck saw a light blue sweater streak past him and swore that he would do everything in his measly power to ensure that Mark would not receive half of the amount of bullying he did.

“At least I don’t rape people and there’s this thing called _consent_ ,” He hissed out before turning on his heels and feeling satisfied at the look of _shock_ and _fear_ in the senior’s eyes as he scurried after Mark Lee. He caught up only because Mark had taken a quick second to kick the closed door of what Donghyuck presumed to be his roll call classroom. _Okay…that would have been cute if it wasn’t because of these dumb fucks._ Not knowing what came over him, Donghyuck took the necessary steps to try and comfort the older who was still crying silently - he hadn’t heard _any_ sobs leave Mark’s mouth and was starting to wonder if he was human.

 

“Hey.”

 

He waited patiently as _the_ Mark Lee opened his eyes and focused them on his face, looking down shyly when Mark kept staring at him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Smiling to himself and fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper while wondering what the _hell_ was wrong with him, Donghyuck coughed and began to talk - just like how Jeno had wanted him to.

 

“I…uh…” He intelligently started, coughing once more for good measure. “What they did was really mean and if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here to listen.” He watched as another tear rolled down Mark’s cheek and tried his best to not reach out and wipe it. “And thank you for liking me.”

“Anytime.” He heard the other whisper without a second thought and felt his heart jump in elation at the word. “I mean, thank you for offering to listen to my troubles.” In the back of his mind, Donghyuck decided to label Mark’s - Caster Meow’s - troubles as something that needed to be voiced.

“I’m sure they’re not that bad. You’re Mark Lee after all,” He replied just before the second bell rang, signalling that he should probably get to class to avoid a detention slip. “Text me if you need to, yeah?” He said cheerily, waving and walking away without a second thought, throwing glares at anyone who had even dared to look Mark’s way.

 

When Donghyuck was sitting in class, he realised that he should probably text the other to keep his end of the deal…even if Mark didn’t know that he was fulfilling Doghyuck’s request.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_hey did you hear about what just went on?_

 

_Apparently Mark Lee’s gay_

 

_But the way they did it was horrible_

 

_I hope he’s doing okay_

 

_Yeah, I hope he’s doing okay too_

 

Sighing to himself, Donghyuck pocketed his phone and proceeded to draw a dick on Jaemin’s elbow.

 

_I really hope that you’re okay, Mark Lee…or should I say, Caster Meow._


	15. Mark - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’ll bully you more if I don’t,” Donghyuck insisted, huffing out his cheeks. “People at this school can do worse than sticking dicks to your locker. They stuck rainbows to mine and wrote ‘faggot’ in mostly comic sans. Can you believe that?! Comic sans!”

Mark hadn’t expected the bullying to take place so soon. Sure, he had expected it to take effect within a day but he never expected to be confronted by some basketball player in his year the minute he stepped foot into his English class, one whole period after roll call (thank god, he was able to avoid everyone with his free and focus on his maths homework).

 

“Hey, Mark Lee! Where’s your boyfriend at?!” The player called as his crew of cowards laughed along with him, leaving Mark to fight off a blush on his own since Donghyuck was _not_ his boyfriend - no matter how much he wanted him to be. “What now?! He stole your tongue along with your heart?!” Several more cackles were heard as he sat down in his seat, trying his best to block out the laughter. “Why don’t you actually just disappear since this school doesn’t need people like _you_!”

“I can say the same to you, Kim.” He heard a female voice say harshly, keeping his eyes trained on his desk as he unpacked his stationery. “This school doesn’t need dickheads like _you_.” He felt someone sit in the empty desk to his right - the same one that some random student used to be in but didn’t sit in today for whatever reason - before a familiar touch of a friend was on his shoulder. “Mark, you don’t have to go through this alone.” Looking up, he saw his saviour in the form of a smiling Ko Eunji - Kouen, thank _God_ \- and wryly smiled back. “We’re here for you, Mark Lee. We always have been and always will.”

 

Flashes of Jaemin and Jeno’s concerned faces alongside Hina’s blurred his vision before the faces of his friends morphed into the face of someone else.

 

“He…He came up and talked to me, you know,” He said, voice so quiet since he was afraid that it would crack with his low self worth and serve as more laughing material for the others. “He came to me while I was waiting for the bell.” He heard Koeun hum, a thoughtful look on her face.

“What did he say?” She asked, planting her right elbow on the desk and leaning her cheek on her fist. “He must have said something.”

“He said that if I needed anyone to talk to…he’d be there for me,” Mark answered, glancing between his fidgeting fingers and Koeun’s face. “I really don’t deserve him.”

“If anything, i think it might be the other way around,” Koeun said, giggling at the end of the sentence before reaching out to pat his hair. “Either way, he’s concerned about you, Mark, and so are the rest of the group. Hina was flipping out when I passed her in the halls and the group chat has been going crazy.”

“I…I didn’t know…sorry…my phone has been on silent since the end of roll call.” Slowly, he felt a sinking feeling in his chest at having ignored his friends who were simply concerned for him.

“Don’t be, you need time for yourself,” Kouen replied, smiling softly at him. “You work and practice so much that it’s unhealthy, Mark. Check it when you have time.”

“Oh god, now I feel like shit since I just brushed Jaemin and Jeno off when it all happened,” He groaned, leaning back in his seat as Kouen’s lips formed one thin line, another insult from the group behind them heading his way but Koeun’s presence helped him block it out.

“They’ll understand,” Koeun assured him, turning to glare at the students who were laughing obnoxiously.

“Hey, do you think…do you think Donghyuck’s creeped out by all of this?” He asked her, voice timid and gaze worried as Koeun furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

“I think he’s okay with it…I mean, he _did_ check up on you after all.” He dumbly nodded along to Koeun’s words, wanting Donghyuck to be creeped out since it would be easier to avoid him if he _were_ creeped out. “You’ll get through this, stop thinking so much. You’re overworking your one brain cell.”

“God, why are you even here? Don’t you hang out with Yoojung at the back?” He asked, annoyed that she had insulted him and growing even more annoyed when she laughed. “Yoojung isn’t here today and can’t I take care of my overworking, overthinking and over concerned friend?”

“I am not over concerned,” He protested, scoffing at the accusation as Koeun rolled her eyes.

“You’re literally wondering if Donghyuck is creeped out and he probably isn’t,” Koeun pointed out as he sighed, the teacher walking in several seconds after and prompting him to sit up straight once more.

“Just don’t distract me,” Mark simply said, rolling his eyes when Koeun began to pass him cute notes to cheer him up that were in broken English and showcased drawings of himself and another figure that he assumed was Donghyuck in a ferris wheel or a boat.

 

If Mark smiled…no one picked up on it.

 

~

 

“Um…what are you doing?” He couldn’t bring himself to phrase the question better when he had gone to his locker for lunch only to see a certain tanned male angrily ripping paper cutouts of dicks from his locker.

“Mark! Look, it’s not what it looks like!” The other protested, eyes wide at being caught as Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t tell me that you’re the one putting them _on_ my locker…” He exasperated, already tired of all the whispers that had ensued the minute he had arrived and all the photos that were being taken. He watched as Donghyuck laughed sheepishly, his hair bouncing a bit as he shook his head.

“No, I’m taking them off but I swear I’m not trying to like, hack into your locker or anything!” Donghyuck shouted, probably louder than necessary so that the phones could capture his words. “I wouldn’t dare to do anything like that because I don’t bully people for who they are!”

“Look, just…ah, forget it,” He let out, shaking his head since he didn’t really know what he was about to say - couldn’t really _think_ of what to say since Lee Donghyuck was right in front of him and smiling _at_ him. “Just…keep it down, okay? I’ve got a massive headache.”

“I have some panadol tablets if you need them,” Donghyuck offered, ripping another paper dick off his locker and tearing it up. “Some water too.”

“I don’t think i’d need it but thanks,” He replied awkwardly, shuffling his feet towards his locker and turning the lock to his combination. “You didn’t have to rip the dicks off either.”

“I couldn’t exactly just walk past,” Donghyuck said, pouting slightly as Mark had to gulp and look away since it was just too adorable. “Some people are just _really_ fucked up!”

“Keep it down, will you?” He hissed, not needing any more videos that would ruin his high school career or at least any that involved swearing. Instead of Donghyuck nodding like he had hoped, the younger simply furrowed his eyebrows and pouted even more.

“They’ll bully you more if I don’t,” Donghyuck insisted, huffing out his cheeks. “People at this school can do worse than sticking dicks to your locker. They stuck rainbows to _mine_ and wrote _‘faggot’_ in mostly comic sans. Can you believe that?! _Comic sans_!”

 

_Didn’t Haechan’s locker get violated in the same way?_

 

“Like who the _fuck_ -“

“Language, _please_ ,” He begged, throwing his last period’s books inside once he opened his dick-free locker and pulled out his biology textbook.

“Who the _hell_ decides to use _comic sans_ for an insult?!” Donghyuck finished, scoffing at the end before leaning on the locker beside Mark’s and looking at him slyly. “I say we get back at them.”

“And what? Take pictures of us kissing and putting _that_ on their lockers?” He asked sarcastically, snorting after at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Actually, not a bad idea, Lee…”

“No, I am not doing that,” He stated, glaring at Donghyuck who raised an eyebrow. “I may like you like that but I am _not_ kissing you for that.”

“So…if it was something else…” He heard Donghyuck start, tone light and - dare he say it - _flirtatious_. “You’d kiss me?” Donghyuck ended hopefully, leaving Mark to choke on his own saliva and look away since the bright smile that Donghyuck had on should have been illegal. “Woah, okay, never knew you were so against the idea.”

“Donghyuck, we wouldn’t know each other if it weren’t for what happened in the morning,” He pointed out, shutting his locker door and putting his lock back on, ignoring the pang in his chest at the thought of just pining over Donghyuck again if the announcement hadn’t been made. “Why would I kiss you?”

“I can get to know you, I’m sure I know a lot about you already,” Donghyuck replied easily, unfazed by Mark’s incredulous stare. “And hey, you said my name!”

“ _Everyone_ says your name-“

“it’s different when you say it.” He heard Donghyuck cut him off, pure honesty and something else evident in the younger’s eyes.

“Everyone says it the same way,” He pointed out, watching Donghyuck’s strands bounce once more as the younger shook his head.

“No, it’s different when you say it. Say it again,” Donghyuck insisted, taking a step closer to him and causing Mark to take a step back. “Please?”

“Donghyuck, stop-“

“Yeah, never mind, you’re saying it slightly wrong,” Donghyuck cut him off again and Mark sighed just before several girls screamed at him for being a _‘freak’_. “You’re just jealous that he’d bang me but not you!” He heard Donghyuck shout at the passing girls, prompting Mark to cover the younger’s mouth with his hand before anything else escaped Donghyuck’s mouth. Panicking, he let Donghyuck go when the younger had begun to slap his wrist, already missing the warmth that he had felt for those few seconds.

“Can you stop being so…” He trailed off, not knowing how to word his request as Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at him.

“Being so what?” Donghyuck prompted, curiosity evident on his face as Mark said the first thing that had come to his mind.

 

“Being so cute.”

 

He immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth, cheeks burning a bright red as embarrassment filled his being and he was sure that if he had a lighter, he would have lit himself on fire already-

 

“You have to stop being so cute too, you know.”

 

Still panicking with his hand over his mouth, Mark looked up at Donghyuck who laughed once more and took a step towards him, prompting Mark to take a step back.

 

“See it’s _this_ that _really_ needs to stop,” Donghyuck pointed out, deadpanned expression on his face as Mark stared at their feet and the distance between them. “Also that. Look at my face when I talk.” Slowly, he forced his eyes to rise until he saw a relieved expression on Donghyuck’s face. “Look, no matter what they say or what you think, I consider us to be friends, okay? We’ll get through this together, deal?” Mark watched and pressed his hand even more onto his mouth in fear that he would say something wrong when Donghyuck offered his hand between their bodies as some sort of agreement - to be honest, Mark had no idea what he was agreeing _to_ but he shook the younger’s hand anyway and was disappointed when they had to part.

“Ah, there you are Mark!” Yukhei’s big booming voice cut them both out of their awkward silence, their hands having just resumed back to their sides as Yukhei’s arm flopped itself around his shoulders. “We’ve got a table and everyone’s looking for you…oh, hey, Donghyuck!”

“Hi, Yukhei,” Donghyuck greeted easily before shrugging and tearing more of the paper dicks that he had in his hand. “I should um…dispose of these now…see you around, Mark Lee. I’m here if you need me.” He watched Donghyuck say, the other taking out his phone and pointing it towards him much to his confusion before walking away and tapping away on his phone as he threw the paper shred into a nearby recycling bin.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?” He heard Yukhei ask him and shook his head, laughing softly to himself before sighing in content as a bubbly feeling rose in his chest much to Yukhei’s confusion. “Okay…let’s just eat, Mark. I think you’ve lost it.”

“No, I just…” He trailed off, taking one more look at the tanned boy who was walking away from them and smiling when Donghyuck bumped into a locker while trying to run around the corner of the hallway. “I just found out that I really like him.”

“Congratulations,” Yukhei replied flatly, gripping his shoulders forcibly steering him towards their group table. “Let’s go.”

“You don’t think he’s creeped out by all of this…do you?” He asked the other quietly and heard Yukhei snort.

“I think you’re more creeped out than he is, Mark,” Yukhei replied, pushing him more when his stomach growled. “Let’s get some food into you, Soccer Captain.”

“Okay, _fine_ ,” He stated, the whispers and insults increasing as they made their way to their group table but seeing the relief on all of his friends’ faces captured his attention instead.

 

_I think I’m really lucky to have friends like them…_

 

_…but what did Donghyuck mean when he said that I said his name differently? Have I been pronouncing it wrong this whole time?_

 

As soon as he sat down on the table, Mark got a text message from his online friend and hastily opened his phone to read it.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_I’m screwed man_

 

_Awwwww why_

 

_So you know the thing with Mark Lee?_

 

_Well…I usually didn’t care about him_

 

_But now I’ve been noticing him more_

 

_And FUCK he’s cute_

 

_And adorable_

 

_And just_

 

_I_

 

_NEED_

 

_TO_

 

_PROTECT_

 

_HIM_

 

“Haechan wants to protect me?” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head when Jeno gave him a questioning look from beside him.

 

_Do you even know him irl?_

 

_Uhhhh no?_

 

_Kinda?_

 

_We talked like four times in total_

 

_Rip_

 

_You make it sound like you don’t like Mark Lee_

 

_EVERYONE likes Mark Lee_

 

_Not now_

 

_They’ll get over it, I’m sure_

 

_But MAN is Mark Lee cute_

 

_C-U-T-E = Mark Lee_

 

_Hey that rhymes in english_

 

_Well, I’m rooting for you_

 

_Better be, Caster Meow!_

 

_Donghyuck better watch out!_

 

_Idk man_

 

_It seems like Mark’s pretty gone for him_

 

_Trust me, haechan is better_

 

_whatever you say_

 

_I’ll show you that I’m better!_

 

_Just watch and see Caster Meow!_

 

_Okay, I’ll be waiting_

 

“Hey, plot twist.” He heard Jeno whisper from beside him, scowling at the younger who smiled sheepishly when he realised that Jeno had been reading the texts over his shoulder. “Haechan really is Donghyuck.”

“Okay, _one_ , privacy man!” He hissed back, pouting and stealing a fry from Jeno’s plate for compensation. “And _two_ , we’ve been through this. There’s no way Haechan is Donghyuck.”

“How do we know?” Jeno asked and Mark rolled his eyes and stole another chip.

“Because why would Donghyuck want to actually text me?” He shot back, smirking when Jeno raised his hands in surrender and rejoined the main conversation between his friendship group.

 

_Yeah, Haechan isn’t Donghyuck…that would be way too convenient…_

 

_…and way too embarrassing. He can’t be Donghyuck. He just can’t._


	16. Donghyuck - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh shit, you’re not Chenle.”  
> “Do I look like a Park Jisung radar?”  
> “You could have evolved into a Mark Lee radar.”

“Hey! Donghyuck! How’s fucking your boyfriend?!”

 

He felt his eye twitch at the question, glaring at his classmate who had just begun to laugh with his friends.

 

“Bet you _love_ taking it up the ass!”

 

Taking a deep breath in, Donghyuck sat as calmly as he could into his seat beside Renjun who had his head against the desk and was sleeping soundly.

 

“You can tell us honestly how he is in bed!”

 

Exhaling slowly, Donghyuck turned around to smile at his dumb classmates who were laughing like idiots.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know what kind of a monster Mark Lee is in bed?” He simply taunted, smirking and turning back to the front, ignoring his inner turmoil before shaking Renjun awake. _You’re not in the wrong. This is to get the bullies off him._

“Fuck _off_ , Chenle…” He heard Renjun mumble as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes and looking around the room disorientated. “Oh shit, you’re not Chenle.”

“Do I _look_ like a Park Jisung radar?” He asked, deadpanned expression on his face as Renjun shrugged his shoulders.

“You could have evolved into a Mark Lee radar,” Renjun replied, yawning after and Donghyuck found himself rolling his eyes. “And you really should stop that whole ‘not knowing who he is’ thing because I think he’d appreciate it if no one lied to him.”

“I’m not lying. I _am_ Haechan,” He retaliated, narrowing his eyes at the other. “And I am _not_ a Mark Lee radar.”

“Really? What class is he in right now?”

“I think he has English-“

“See!” Renjun shouted, all signs of sleep wiped from his face as a smug expression spread across his features. “Mark Lee radar!” Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck simply hit the other on the head.

“Like you don’t have a radar for Soeun,” He mumbled, noticing the small amount of concern that blossomed when he thought about Mark Lee dealing with everyone alone in his English class.

“ _Everyone_ has a radar for Soeun,” Renjun pointed out and Donghyuck sighed since he knew that his best friend was right.

“Renjun! Did you do the homework?” Jaemin interrupted, popping out of seemingly nowhere as Jeno greeted them normally.

“What makes you think I’d give it to you?” He heard Renjun ask the other, Jaemin’s whine following after. “Jaemin, you have to start doing the homework yourself.”

“Just this once!” Jaemin pleaded, his hands coming together as if he were praying. “Please!”

“Fine,” Renjun sighed out, handing over his book so that Jaemin could copy down the necessary problems that were meant to have been completed. “Next time do it yourself.”

“Thank you, Injunnie!” He heard Jaemin squeal, the younger rushing back to his seat and messily scribbling down algebra equations and solutions.

“You’re too soft for him,” He commented, earning a scoff from Renjun and a raised eyebrow from Jeno.

“You’re not the only one who used to like one of your best friends, it seems.”

 

Donghyuck would have missed it from how soft Renjun’s voice was and nearly screamed once he had processed it.

 

“Wait, Jun, did you actually-“ Jeno spluttered, eyes widening as they both stared at Renjun who raised his eyebrow at them. “You liked _Jaemin_?!”

“Chill, it was for like a week before I met Soeun,” Renjun said casually and Donghyuck blinked as he tried to imagine Jaemin and Renjun being together as a _couple_ \- it wasn’t that hard since Jaemin acted like he was romantically involved with Renjun anyway. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“But _still_!” He exasperated, sighing dramatically before leaning back in his seat. “And to think that both of you have girlfriends now while Jeno and I are painfully single.”

“It’s not painful,” Jeno protested quietly and he gave the other boy an incredulous look.

“Renjun has a girlfriend, Jaemin has a girlfriend, Chenle is going to date Jisung when he asks him out, Jisung is ‘working on’ asking Chenle out…” He listed, shaking his head before pointing at Jeno. “Don’t you feel left out?”

“Not _really_ ,” Jeno answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Really? So Herin is just some eye candy for you?” He asked, scoffing afterwards when Jeno gave him a confused look. “Didn’t you like her?”

“i confessed earlier and she turned me down,” Jeno answered and Donghyuck suddenly felt bad at having brought her up. “No, no, don’t-“

“Jeno, I’m so sorry,” He apologised, taking one of Jeno’s hands into both of his own and looking up at him as Jeno sighed. “She was a good person.”

“Stop making it sound like she’s dead when she’s next door,” Renjun interrupted before the teacher entered the classroom, leaving Jeno to rush to his seat beside Jaemin who in turn threw Renjun’s book right at his head.

 

~

 

“Hey!” He screamed on the way to his group’s lunch table, glaring at the dumb juniors who were putting paper cut outs of dicks on a senior’s locker - it was obvious who the locker belonged to. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Gotta run!” One of them shouted, laughing and sticking three more on the locker before running down the hall and around the corner as other students laughed and took pictures of the defaced locker.

“That’s fucking shit,” He mumbled to himself as he stared at the dicks that had multiple profanities written on them alongside one that had his own name on it. “Goddamn people not having a brain,” He complained before he sighed and began to take out his anger in the form of ripping off the paper dicks. Every time he ripped one off, he imagined shooting one of the bullies in the head and then lighting their body on fire. With each new rip came a new taunt from students who were passing by, clearly trying to rile him up enough for a reaction but he simply smiled and ripped one of the dicks in half in front of them.

 

“Um…what are you doing?”

 

The voice of the same student whose secret was broadcasted to the whole school made him stop mid-reach towards one of the last paper dicks on the metal.

 

“Mark! Look, it’s not what it looks like!” He shouted, cringing internally at how lame that must have sounded to the other who was probably expecting something better.

“Don’t tell me that you’re the one putting them _on_ my locker…” He heard Mark Lee sigh out, the other seeming very tired as the whispers around them only increased - something that Donghyuck was already used to. Laughing quietly at the thought of actually _being used to_ bullying, Donghyuck shook his head before responding to the older.

“No, I’m taking them off but I swear I’m not trying to like, hack into your locker or anything!” He shouted, casually looking around at everyone who was in the halls with him. “I wouldn’t dare to do anything like that because I don’t bully people for who they are!”

“Look, just…” He heard Mark start before the other shook his head. “Ah, forget it.” Smiling uncertainly at the other, Donghyuck secretly hoped that Mark Lee would get through everything relatively unscathed. “Just…keep it down, okay? I’ve got a massive headache.”

“I have some panadol tablets if you need them,” He offered, deciding to not mention the fact that the tablets were not his and that they were Soeun’s while ripping off another paper dick and ripping it up in anger. “Some water too.”

“I don’t think i’d need it but thanks.” He heard Mark reply awkwardly, the older hesitantly shuffling towards his locker as Donghyuck found himself frowning at the obvious gap between now and when they talked online. “You didn’t have to rip the dicks off either.”

“I couldn’t exactly just walk past,” He stated, lips forming a slight pout before he watched in curiosity as Mark gulped slightly and looked away. “Some people are just _really_ fucked up!” He screamed, knowing that his words would be caught on everyone’s phones and uploaded later on.

“Keep it down, will you?” Mark all but pleaded, voice low as Donghyuck enlarged his pout to showcase his disapproval.

“They’ll bully you more if I don’t,” He found himself reasoning, puffing out his cheeks in an attempt to get the older to understand him. “People at this school can do worse than sticking dicks to your locker. They stuck rainbows to _mine_ and wrote _‘faggot’_ in mostly comic sans. Can you believe that?! _Comic sans_!” He explained before he realised that he had told the other online his coming out story already.

 

_Shit, does he know? What if he’s disappointed? What if he feels cheated?_

 

“Like who the _fuck_ -“

“Language, _please_ ,” Mark interrupted, carefully putting his books inside before pulling out a biology textbook that probably costed more than Donghyuck’s life tenfold.

“Who the _hell_ decides to use _comic sans_ for an insult?!” He asked, scoffing before leaning on the locker next to Mark Lee’s for comfort. “I say we get back at them.”

“And what? Take pictures of us kissing and putting _that_ on their lockers?” Donghyuck was more than surprised when the words came out of Mark Lee’s mouth with more spite than anything else. _Well…it’s…_

“Actually, not a bad idea, Lee…” He let out, humming to himself in thought before Mark turned to look at him properly.

“No, I am not doing that,” The other stated, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the other’s adamant behaviour. “I may like you like that but I am _not_ kissing you for that.” Donghyuck tried to steady the stuttering beats of that _damned_ organ within his chest as he instinctively slipped into his cocky persona.

“So…if it was something else…” He started, smirk small before it grew into a wide smile that almost split his face in two. “You’d kiss me?” He asked, inwardly cooing at Mark who had begun to cough (probably at his straightforwardness) and look away. “Woah, okay, never knew you were so against the idea.”

“Donghyuck, we wouldn’t know each other if it weren’t for what happened in the morning.” He heard Mark say, trying his best to burst out laughing since he often thought of Mark Lee as a _friend_. “Why would I kiss you?” _Because why not?_

“I can get to know you, I’m sure I know a lot about you already,” He replied, proud of himself for slipping in a subtle hint and mentally patting himself on the back before he realised that Mark Lee ( _the_ Mark Lee) had just said _Donghyuck_ instead of usually typing out _Haechan_. “And hey, you said my name!”

“ _Everyone_ says your name-“

“it’s different when you say it,” He childishly reasoned, suddenly wanting the incident to happen again so he could listen to how someone who was essentially a foreigner would pronounce his birth name.

“Everyone says it the same way,” Mark pointed out and Donghyuck shook his head despite agreeing with the other’s statement.

“No, it’s different when you say it. Say it again,” He insisted, wanting to hear more of Mark Lee’s voice when it didn’t have enough syllables to shake over. “Please?” He added after Mark took a step back in response to his step forward.

“Donghyuck, stop-“ _No,_ you _stop._ Donghyuck didn’t want to think about what the stammering heartbeats in his chest meant at that moment.

“Yeah, never mind, you’re saying it slightly wrong,” He stated, tone one of disappointment when it was really the opposite before he heard some girls shouting at Mark for being a _‘freak’_. “You’re just jealous that he’d bang me but not you!” He shouted back, glaring at them and taking pleasure in seeing their annoyance blossom on their face before a warm hand was covering his mouth and nose and pushing down so he couldn’t breathe. He tied not to gasp for air when he was finally released and Mark Lee was staring at him as if trying to decipher who he _really_ was.

“Can you stop being so…” Intrigued, Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the older.

“Being so what?”

“Being so cute.”

 

Donghyuck found the sight of Mark Lee clapping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks bloomed a brilliant red hue nothing short of _adorable_.

 

“You have to stop being so cute too, you know,” He replied, laughing at Mark who looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

_Why am I finding one of the most popular kids in school cute?_

 

Taking a step forward, Donghyuck frowned when Mark Lee took one step back.

 

“See it’s _this_ that _really_ needs to stop,” He stated, resisting the urge to sigh when Mark still refused to look at him. “Also that. Look at my face when I talk.” _I prefer to see people’s expressions, you know._ “Look, no matter what they say or think, I condor us to be friends, okay? We’ll get through this together, deal?” He asked once Mark had raised his head after a painfully long time. Calmly extending his hand to be between them in something akin to a handshake, Donghyuck was glad when Mark had sealed the deal - officially making him able to annoy the older and see more of his flustered moments. He couldn’t resist the smile that he had from growing, not even when his _ex-crush Wong Yukhei_ decided to enter the scene.

 

It wasn’t that he hated Wong Yukhei - no one could hate the older’s energetic personality - but Donghyuck always felt…disappointed that he had never had a chance with Yukhei in the beginning.

 

“Ah, there you are Mark!” Donghyuck fiddled with the paper dicks that were still in his free hand just after his (admittedly, awkward) handshake with Mark Lee had ended. “We’ve got a table and everyone’s looking for you…oh, hey, Donghyuck!”

“Hi, Yukhei,” He greeted, tearing up another few paper dicks and avoiding all eye contact with the other. “I should um…dispose of these now…see you around, Mark Lee. I’m here if you need me,” He said, walking away while taking his phone out and pointing it to Mark in a very subtle sign of where he would be. However, Mark Lee’s confused expression made him amused instead and prompted him to start to compose a message (or several) to the other boy while throwing the paper scraps in the hall’s recycling bin. He didn’t even bother to look where he was going until a quick text message from Renjun had been received.

 

_Soeun’s Bitch Because He’ll Never Rule Her_

 

_JISUNG BROUGHT A CAKE AND I THINK HE’S GONNA CONFESS_

 

_HURRY UP_

 

_HURRYING UPPING_

 

Excited, Donghyuck ran around the corner, unceremoniously bumping into a locker at the turn along the way and cradling his shoulder as he continued to run straight to the table where they usually sat at. Huffing and dumping his ass on the bench, Donghyuck eyed the small cake that rested next to Jisung’s books for last period and was situated in front of the youngest. The words _‘Please date me, dumbass’_ neatly placed on the cake in somewhat legible writing that Donghyuck could recognise to be Jaemin’s. _Of course Jisung wouldn’t cook the cake alone._

“Aw, Jisungie is growing up!” He let out, reaching across the table to ruffle the younger’s hair and ignoring the fact that he could see Mark Lee with his popular group, retracting his hand when Jisung tried to bite it and taking out his phone much to Renjun’s protests of ‘ _Chenle could come any minute, Donghyuck!’._

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_I’m screwed man_

 

_Awwwww why_

 

_So you know the thing with Mark Lee?_

 

_Well…I usually didn’t care about him_

 

_But now I’ve been noticing him more_

 

_And FUCK he’s cute_

 

_And adorable_

 

_And just_

 

_I_

 

_NEED_

 

_TO_

 

_PROTECT_

 

_HIM_

 

“Where the hell _is_ he?!” He heard Renjun exclaim as he waited for Mark’s response, oddly liking the way that Mark shook his head before typing a reply once more.

“Hyung, I’m nervous,” Jisung whispered, the poor boy’s arms around himself as he tried to calm himself down.

“Jisung, I’m sure he likes you back,” He reassured the younger who furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Do you even know him irl?_

 

_Uhhhh no?_

 

_Kinda?_

 

_We talked like four times in total_

 

_Rip_

 

_You make it sound like you don’t like Mark Lee_

 

_EVERYONE likes Mark Lee_

 

“It’s not that, hyung.” He heard Jisung whine and looked up after he pressed the ‘send’ button on his phone. “The stares and everything else…what if his parents get mad at him?”

“Jisung, his parents like you more than him…” Renjun pointed out just as his phone buzzed with a reply. “I doubt they’ll care.”

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Not now_

 

_They’ll get over it, I’m sure_

 

_But MAN is Mark Lee cute_

 

_C-U-T-E = Mark Lee_

 

_Hey that rhymes in english_

 

_Well, I’m rooting for you_

 

_Better be, Caster Meow!_

 

_Donghyuck better watch out!_

 

“But there’s so much more because like _what if he rejects me_?” Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck looked across the table before a bottle hit his head and landed on top of the open cake, something that smelt very much like orange juice seeped into his clothes and through the dent in the cake. He heard several high pitched laughs that were more than menacing as he sighed and looked at the messed up message upon the ruined cake in pity.

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” He apologised, carefully taking one of Renjun’s untouched napkins and wiping his phone that was already in a waterproof case. “We should have seen this coming-“

“Hyung, it’s okay, you’re not at fault,” Jisung assured him as his phone buzzed. “I can always make another cake.”

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Idk man_

 

_It seems like Mark’s pretty gone for him_

 

_Trust me, haechan is better_

 

_whatever you say_

 

_I’ll show you that I’m better!_

 

_Just watch and see Caster Meow!_

 

_Okay, I’ll be waiting_

 

“Hyung, who are you texting?” Jisung asked him just as he saw Chenle walk towards them.

“Doesn’t matter, Chenle’s coming,” He answered, quickly scooping up the ruined cake after pocketing his phone. “I’ll get rid of this and clean up. You guys try to play it cool.”

“Hyuck, you know this isn’t-“

“It’s a foolproof plan, Jun,” He interrupted, sending the other a smile that he hoped was convincible. “Until Jisung gets enough courage, please?”

“No, I meant…you were texting Mark Lee again, weren’t you?” Renjun asked him and Donghyuck sent him an apologetic look before scurrying off to get the stench of orange juice off him.

 

_But I will show you, Mark Lee! Haechan is better than Donghyuck because Haechan doesn’t need to deal with shit like getting orange juice on him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML 300+ KUDOS I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU SO MUCH LIKE THIS IS SUCH A BIG MILESTONE FOR ME AND T^T - THOSE WERE HAPPY TEARS
> 
> KISSES TO EVERYONE: [SENT]


	17. Mark - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was so scared.” He heard her whisper, sniffles coming through as she took her time to say what she wanted. “I thought that someone would find out…I…Mark, it hurt so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a really long time since the end of 2018 was really really hard for me to go through both emotionally and mentally but hopefully I'll be able to ease back into my writing since that was always like my medicine. This chapter is quite...different to the other chapters in terms of content but it had always been planned since the beginning of this story. I wish you all a very happy new year ^_^ and please keep smiling even in 2019!

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Morning!_

 

_Hey_

 

_Oh no_

 

_What’s wrong, Caster Meow?_

 

_Do I need to beat anyone up?_

 

_I’m just worried for Mark Lee_

 

_The bullying seemed pretty bad yesterday_

 

_Yeah same here_

 

_Anyway, daily exchange?_

 

_I know Mark Lee_

 

_EVERYONE knows Mark Lee_

 

_No like_

 

_Personally_

 

_OH_

 

_Well what an interesting development_

 

_Because I know him personally too_

 

_Really?_

 

_Yeah!_

 

_OMG WHAT IF WE KNOW EACH OTHER_

 

_BUT WE DONT KNOW_

 

_Well, you’d be very disappointed_

 

_I don’t think you could ever disappoint me, Caster Meow_

 

_Anyway, that was NOT my exchange_

 

_So was that for free?_

 

_I guess_

 

_I work for the news team!!_

 

_OML_

 

_WHICH ONE_

 

_Not Jeno_

 

_Not Jaemin either_

 

_Wait_

 

_Are you the Chinese one who isn’t Renjun?_

 

_Can’t answer that_

 

_FUck_

 

~

 

“You look very dead.” Koeun stated once he arrived at their lunch table during their lunch break. Jeno and Jaemin were arguing with Hina about something regarding the news team with Yukhei and Yeri nowhere to be found.

“I feel very dead,” He replied, suddenly remembering the brief conversation he had with Haechan that morning when he had woken up. “Just Haechan being confusing.”

“Mark, you know this whole stranger thing is not healthy,” Koeun stated, a slight frown on her face as he sat down, glancing around the cafeteria and seeing the news team laughing over some small cake. “Everything is going to come back around.”

“It’s the whole ‘not being judged’ thing that happens, you know?” He responded, laughing shyly as he stared at Donghyuck from across the room - the younger was laughing brightly with his friends as one of his taller friends shoved a large portion of the cake into his face. “With everything that’s happened, I just want someone who won’t give me shit for who I am.”

“Mark, look around at this table,” Koeun whispered, voice soft and slightly offended as she gestured to Hina, Jaemin and Jeno who were playfully shoving each other around. “They won’t give you shit, _I_ won’t give you shit and Yeri and Yukhei definitely won’t give you shit. We’ll give everyone else shit instead.”

“But there are some things that I just can’t voice,” He insisted, looking down at the table and sighing. “Well…I guess its voiced now.”

“Mark, if this is about you being gay-“

“It has everything to do with me being gay,” He interrupted, his throat drying up as he swallowed thickly. “Koeun, you don’t understand-“

“I think I do, Mark,” Koeun whispered, her eyes holding so much hurt as she sighed and stood up, gesturing for him to follow her.

 

And with Mark Lee being curious, he followed.

 

They walked through the hallways, twisting and turning before stepping into an unused classroom that seemed to be used for mathematics.

 

“Do you know why I always deal with Yeri’s teasing?” She asked him, sitting herself on top of a classroom desk and swinging her legs as her eyes still held that blanket of hurt. “Why I betted and hoped that she wasn’t dating Jaemin?”

“Uh…no?” He replied, furrowing his eyebrows as Koeun took a very deep breath and sighed.

“For someone with such high grades, you are an A class _idiot_ ,” She commented before looking at Mark dead in the eye. “I’m bisexual, Mark. Closeted and the only one who knows is you. Not Yeri, not Hina, not Yukhei - just _you_ …and I like Kim Yerim but she’s dating Jaemin and they’re really really in deep for each other.”

“Koeun, I…” Mark trailed off, clearly at a loss for words before stepping closer to her and giving her a comforting hug that he wished someone had given him the moment the announcement had been broadcasted. “You’re going to be fine. I’ll make sure you’re fine,” He whispered as she nuzzled her face in his shoulder and he felt something wet - _tears_ \- fall on his uniform. He felt guilt at not having noticed his friend’s suffering earlier because if he had, maybe Koeun wouldn’t be in so much pain _now_.

“I was so scared.” He heard her whisper, sniffles coming through as she took her time to say what she wanted. “I thought that someone would find out…I…Mark, it hurt _so much_.”

“I can only imagine, Koeun,” He replied helplessly, holding her closer and realising why Koeun had been so adamant with defending him from the bullies - the others hadn’t screamed at the bullies and preferred to take his mind off them by starting or continuing their conversation. “I’m so sorry that you had to deal with this alone.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” Koeun replied, pulling back and wiping the remaining tears that lingered in her eyes. “That’s why you have to make sure you give yourself and Donghyuck a chance! Before it’s too late! Don’t end up like me, Mark…”

“I can’t even have a stable conversation with Donghyuck now that the whole school knows about my crush on him,” He mumbled, feeling like a child who was coming up with excuses to tell his parents. “No way in hell he likes me back.”

“You never know, Mark,” Koeun forced out from her lessening sniffles and drying eyes. “Sometimes, you only need one thing to make you realise your feelings for another.” Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Mark remembered the words that Haechan had sent him: _Well…I usually didn’t care about him but now I’ve been noticing him more._

 

_Just one thing, huh?_

 

~

 

Later that night, when Mark was studying for a history test that was coming up, Yukhei had called him - the obnoxious laughter of the older since that was his special ring tone interrupting the previous silence that he loved as an ugly selfie of Wong Yukhei appeared on his phone screen with the choice to either accept the call or to decline it.

 

“Yukhei, you know I’m failing history, _please_ let me-“

“Mark, you need to go visit the school’s website _now_.”

 

Mark would be lying if the urgency in Yukhei’s voice hadn’t caused him to worry.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m on it,” He replied, quickly opening up a new tab on his already open laptop that displayed several theories about the Titanic and visiting his school’s website. The latest post had come from an anonymous user with the profile picture of a heart as a simple message below read: **Since NOTHING interesting has happened, here’s another non-news team exclusive! Everyone, Lee Donghyuck has been texting Mark Lee!**

 

“Mark? Mark, are you still with me?” He heard Yukhei ask through the phone that he still held to his ear and, in shock, he slowly placed the phone on the desk, leaning closer to his laptop screen as if the news in front of him was a life. Hesitantly, he pressed the _Read More!_ button that expanded the post’s board and revealed everything - making Mark wish that it wasn’t the truth.

 

**Since NOTHING interesting has happened, here’s another non-news team exclusive! Everyone, Lee Donghyuck has been texting Mark Lee! Think I’m lying? Have a look at this:**

 

Below was a neat screenshot of something that seemed to have been in Donghyuck’s phone since the crystal clear images were too clear to have been taken by a separate camera.

 

**_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_ **

 

**_Talk later?_ **

 

**_Yeah I’ll talk later_ **

 

**_I have to live out this one showcase first lmao_ **

 

**_I know the pain since I’m at one too_ **

 

**_But definitely be talking later?_ **

 

**_Definitely_ **

 

“Those are _our_ messages…no…” He muttered to himself, reading the texts over and over again - _willing_ for them to change but they never did. “Those were meant to be _ours_ …meant to be a _secret_ …”

 

**That conversation above was when they started texting, aren’t they cute? But this next one will REALLY surprise all of you!**

 

Scrolling down further, Mark was met with another screenshot that seemed way too familiar to his eyes.

 

**_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_ **

 

**_You make it sound like we’re dealing weed_ **

 

**_Hit me up with some if you’ve got any_ **

 

**_THAT WAS A JOKE_ **

 

**_-_-_ **

 

**_I SWEAR IT WAS A JOKE_ **

 

**_Anyway, what shall be your little reveal today?_ **

 

**_I’m gay_ **

 

**_Interesting_ **

 

**_So am I_ **

 

“This is some kind of sick joke…” He mumbled, hoping that it was true but knowing that it wasn’t. “What did I ever do to you for you to do this? Why didn’t he just-“ In a fit of sadness and fury, Mark grabbed his phone, barely noticing that Yukhei had hung up and opened his chat with Haechan - no, _Lee Donghyuck_.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_You are an asshole_

 

_I know who you are_

 

_Really? The exchange?_

 

_You knew who I was this whole fucking time_

 

_Lee Donghyuck_

 

_Why didn’t you just tell me?_

 

_Why did you have to fucking go ahead and pretend you weren’t the guy I liked?_

 

_I thought you genuinely cared but it seems that I’ve been toyed with_

 

_But you know what sucks the most?_

 

_I can’t even bring myself to hate you_

 

_Mark_

 

_Mark stop_

 

_Don’t think that_

 

Scoffing at the other’s response, Mark simply let his fingers fly across the screen to send a quick response and promptly ignoring all of Donghyuck’s.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Yes I knew who you were_

 

_But that was because Jaemin gave me your number weeks before_

 

_I never intended to hurt you_

 

_I WISH I could hate you rn_

 

_Because that would be so much easier_

 

_Mark listen to me_

 

_You are just like everyone else_

 

_You know, when you came up to me yesterday_

 

_I thought I was special because you went out of your way for me_

 

_But turns out you’ve been going out of my way to uncover my crush_

 

_Who is you and you know its you_

 

_All without just telling me that you were my crush_

 

_Mark it was nothing like that_

 

_PLEASE just LISTEN_

 

_But no_

 

_You were all like WHOOP DE DOO_

 

_Let’s fuck up Mark Lee because why tf not_

 

_Oh and your whole opinion on popular people being fake?_

 

_Maybe you should look in the mirror to see what a fake person really looks like_

 

_MARK_

 

_LISTEN_

 

_I DO CARE_

 

_Yeah right_

 

_I DO_

 

_I SHOUTED AT THE BULLIES_

 

_I FUCKING PULLED DICKS OFF YOUR LOCKER_

 

_I GODDAMNED CHECKED UP ON YOU AFTER_

 

_But is your concern even real?_

 

_Because if you can’t even tell me who you are_

 

_When you know who I am_

 

_What makes you think that I know you care?_

 

_You clearly didn’t care about what would happen when I found out_

 

_Mark_

 

_Mark listen please_

 

_I’m begging here_

 

_Was I entertaining hmm?_

 

_You always said your friends were boring_

 

_MARK_

 

_PLEASE_

 

_I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU_

 

_JUST NOT LIKE THIS_

 

_But you didn’t tell me_

 

_I found out with the rest of the school_

 

_MARK_

 

Mark heard something hit his bedroom window multiple times and threw his phone down on top of his history notes to go and scream at whoever or whatever was annoying him.

 

“Will you fucking leave me alone?!” He shouted, opening his window and promptly being hit in the forehead with a pebble.

“Fuck! Mark! I’m sorry!” He heard someone who sounded a lot like Yukhei shout and when Mark opened his eyes, he saw his dumbass best friend standing below on the ground and looking very pitiful from his second story view.

“What the fuck, Yukhei?!” He shouted, watching Yukhei flinch and shrug his shoulders.

“You never said anything in the call! I had to check your ere alive!” Yukhei shouted back and Mark rolled his eyes, knowing how late at night it was and shaking his head before sighing.

“Stay there, I’ll open the door!” He shouted, shutting his window and seeing the notifications from Donghyuck on the screen of his phone. Quickly, he turned his phone over and put it on silent, shuffling out his bedroom door and down the stairs to open the door and greet a very concerned Wong Yukhei.

“Mark, we need to talk,” Yukhei started, sighing when he saw Mark’s appearance and engulfing him in a hug that Mark probably should have known about. “But after we dry your tears.”

“Tears?” He asked, confused since he didn’t remember crying. “What tears?”

“What do you mean ‘what tears’?!” Yukhei exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief and grabbing Mark’s hand to place against his damp cheek. “ _Those_ tears!”

“Oh,” He said softly, looking up at Yukhei and only then registering the dryness of his throat and the overwhelming breaking of his composure as the tears welled. “Those tears.”


	18. Donghyuck - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You better film this for me, Soeun,” He whispered to the girl next to him who shot him a devilish smile.

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Morning!_

 

_Hey_

 

_Oh no_

 

_What’s wrong, Caster Meow?_

 

_Do I need to beat anyone up?_

 

_I’m just worried for Mark Lee_

 

_The bullying seemed pretty bad yesterday_

 

_Yeah same here_

 

_Anyway, daily exchange?_

 

_I know Mark Lee_

 

_EVERYONE knows Mark Lee_

 

_No like_

 

_Personally_

 

_OH_

 

_Well what an interesting development_

 

_Because I know him personally too_

 

_Really?_

 

_Yeah!_

 

_OMG WHAT IF WE KNOW EACH OTHER_

 

_BUT WE DONT KNOW_

 

_Well, you’d be very disappointed_

 

_I don’t think you could ever disappoint me, Caster Meow_

 

_Anyway, that was NOT my exchange_

 

_So was that for free?_

 

_I guess_

 

_I work for the news team!!_

 

_OML_

 

_WHICH ONE_

 

_Not Jeno_

 

_Not Jaemin either_

 

_Wait_

 

_Are you the Chinese one who isn’t Renjun?_

 

_Can’t answer that_

 

_FUck_

 

~ 

 

“Oppa, can I borrow your phone for a quick second to text my mum?” He nodded absentmindedly, too busy being amazed with the cake in front of him to care about his best friend’s girlfriend using his phone. He simply unlocked it and held it out to her, eyes barely leaving the impeccable frosting in front of him with the same _‘Please date me, dumbass’_ written neatly on top.

“And this was what you were doing instead of the chem homework?” He asked Jaemin who shrugged and pinched Jisung’s cheek affectionately. “And you were meant to be doing your English homework last night too.”

“It’s priorities,” Jisung insisted, obnoxiously loud laughter filling the cafeteria as they all turned to see Renjun walk in while dragging Chenle who was the source of all the noise. “Where’s Jeno-hyung?”

“Right there,” Jaemin replied, pointing to where Jeno was seated next to Hina and Koeun and beckoning him to come over to which he complied to. 

“You better film this for me, Soeun,” He whispered to the girl next to him who shot him a devilish smile.

“Camera is already on,” She stated, pressing the record button just as Renjun, Chenle and Jeno reached their table. 

“Oh, a cake!” Chenle said excitedly, eyes dimming slightly when he saw what was written on it. “Jisung, you took my advice?”

“Uh yeah…” The youngest started and Donghyuck felt the need to shove the awkward male towards Chenle in hopes that they would kiss. “I’m um…asking him out…like now…”

“I’m glad, Sungie!” Chenle exclaimed, bright smile seeming too forced as he made a show of looking around the room. “Who is it? I’ll call them over.”

“There’s no need, sit down,” Renjun stated flatly, forcing Chenle to sit down next to Jisung and Jaemin patted Jisung’s hair in encouragement. 

“Why is everyone so quiet?” Chenle asked, finally having noticed all the stares they were giving Jisung, Donghyuck’s own included. “Um…is everyone okay?”

“Oh, we’re all fine, Chenle, don’t worry,” Jeno reassured the young male, his eye smile doing very little to ease Chenle’s worry and Jaemin pinched Jisung’s side, successfully making him yelp.

“Jisung is just a baby who is stalling,” Donghyuck piped up, sending Jisung a wicked grin when he glared at him. “Do it or we will.”

“Come on, Jisung,” Soeun coaxed, keeping her voice steady as she continued to record the ordeal. “It’s just Chenle.”

“‘Just Chenle’?” Chenle questioned before he realised that he was being filmed. “Wait, why are you filming me-“

 

“Chenle, please just be my boyfriend.”

 

The response was almost comical, Chenle’s eyes widened as he turned from looking at Donghyuck’s phone camera to staring at his best friend who was chewing his bottom lip in worry. 

 

“Wait, what? Me?” Chenle asked, pointing to himself and Donghyuck saw Jaemin roll his eyes as Renjun pushed Chenle forward and muttered something in Chinese. 

“Yes, you,” Jisung replied, catching Chenle when he fell forward because of Renjun’s push. “Chenle, I like _you_. So please date me, dumbass.”

“Gladly.” He heard Chenle whisper, watching and cooing internally as Chenle’s arms wrapped around Jisung, the Chinese male making himself comfortable against Jisung’s chest. 

“We’d like to stay but our group is coming soon and we promised that we’d hang out with them today,” Jaemin interrupted before ruffling both Jisung and Chenle’s hair affectionately. “Congratulations.”

“Remember, you’re children so no inappropriate stuff,” Jeno stated, flicking both on their foreheads before he headed back to the other table with Jaemin. 

“Can I sit on that side of the table?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck nodded, sliding down so Renjun could slide in next to his girlfriend who handed his phone back to him. 

“It’s gold,” Soeun commented before she took out a plastic knife from Renjun’s pocket. 

“No, it’s just a memory,” He replied as she cut out a piece and put it on some paper plates that were on her lap, the new couple across from them doing nothing to separate themselves from one another. 

“Hey Chenle!” he shouted, grabbing the piece of cake from Soeun after pocketing his phone. “This is for making us wait for so long!” He shouted, throwing the piece of cake straight at the younger’s face and laughing when most of it got on Jisung. 

“Oh, it’s on!” He heard Chenle shout before another piece of cake was being squished against his face, Soeun’s delightful laughter filling his ears.

 

Needless to say, that lunch was filled with laughter, cake a lot of screams.

 

~

 

Donghyuck had just gotten out of the shower when a new notification from the school’s website caught his attention. Clicking on the notification, he hastily pulled on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a shirt before he saw the latest post that was waiting innocently for his attention. 

 

**Since NOTHING interesting has happened, here’s another non-news team exclusive! Everyone, Lee Donghyuck has been texting Mark Lee!**

 

“What?” He asked himself, pressing the _‘Read more!’_ button and feeling the heart from the anonymous user’s profile picture quite mocking. 

 

**Since NOTHING interesting has happened, here’s another non-news team exclusive! Everyone, Lee Donghyuck has been texting Mark Lee! Think I’m lying? Have a look at this:**

 

 

**_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_ **

 

**_Talk later?_ **

 

**_Yeah I’ll talk later_ **

 

**_I have to live out this one showcase first lmao_ **

 

**_I know the pain since I’m at one too_ **

 

**_But definitely be talking later?_ **

 

**_Definitely_ **

 

 

 

 

**That conversation above was when they started texting, aren’t they cute? But this next one will REALLY surprise all of you!**

 

 

 

 

 

**_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_ **

 

**_You make it sound like we’re dealing weed_ **

 

**_Hit me up with some if you’ve got any_ **

 

**_THAT WAS A JOKE_ **

 

**_-_-_ **

 

**_I SWEAR IT WAS A JOKE_ **

 

**_Anyway, what shall be your little reveal today?_ **

 

**_I’m gay_ **

 

**_Interesting_ **

 

**_So am I_ **

 

 

Two screenshots. 

 

That’s all they were.

 

Two screenshots from his private conversation with Mark Lee were now publicised by some anonymous user and all Donghyuck could feel was dread for the moment where Mark Lee would realise who he had been talking to. 

 

_Lee Donghyuck, you truly are pathetic._

 

Luckily for himself, Donghyuck didn’t have enough time to beat himself up over the fact that Mark Lee would be disappointed despite the fact that the older liked _him_.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_You are an asshole_

 

Donghyuck didn’t even have a response for the truth and it killed him to know that Mark thought of him that way after he had revealed many things about himself to the other as Haechan.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_I know who you are_

 

_Really? The exchange?_

 

_You knew who I was this whole fucking time_

 

_Lee Donghyuck_

 

_Why didn’t you just tell me?_

 

_Why did you have to fucking go ahead and pretend you weren’t the guy I liked?_

 

_I thought you genuinely cared but it seems that I’ve been toyed with_

 

_But you know what sucks the most?_

 

_I can’t even bring myself to hate you_

 

_Mark_

 

_Mark stop_

 

_Don’t think that_

 

That was the best he could do - the best Donghyuck could bring _himself_ to do - since he wasn’t even sure if the other was willing to hear his side of the story out.

 

_Yes I knew who you were_

 

_But that was because Jaemin gave me your number weeks before_

 

_I never intended to hurt you_

 

“Well, you ended up hurting him anyway,” He mumbled to himself, feeling the tears well up with the next few messages that Mark sent his way.

 

_I WISH I could hate you rn_

 

_Because that would be so much easier_

 

_Mark listen to me_

 

_You are just like everyone else_

 

_You know, when you came up to me yesterday_

 

_I thought I was special because you went out of your way for me_

 

_But turns out you’ve been going out of my way to uncover my crush_

 

_Who is you and you know its you_

 

_All without just telling me that you were my crush_

 

_Mark it was nothing like that_

 

_PLEASE just LISTEN_

 

_But no_

 

_You were all like WHOOP DE DOO_

 

_Let’s fuck up Mark Lee because why tf not_

 

_Oh and your whole opinion on popular people being fake?_

 

_Maybe you should look in the mirror to see what a fake person really looks like_

 

_MARK_

 

_LISTEN_

 

_I DO CARE_

 

_Yeah right_

 

_I DO_

 

_I SHOUTED AT THE BULLIES_

 

_I FUCKING PULLED DICKS OFF YOUR LOCKER_

 

_I GODDAMNED CHECKED UP ON YOU AFTER_

 

_But is your concern even real?_

 

_Because if you can’t even tell me who you are_

 

_When you know who I am_

 

_What makes you think that I know you care?_

 

_You clearly didn’t care about what would happen when I found out_

 

_Mark_

 

_Mark listen please_

 

_I’m begging here_

 

_Was I entertaining hmm?_

 

_You always said your friends were boring_

 

_MARK_

 

_PLEASE_

 

_I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU_

 

_JUST NOT LIKE THIS_

 

_But you didn’t tell me_

 

_I found out with the rest of the school_

 

_MARK_

 

_MARK_

 

_I SWEAR I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU_

 

_AT GRADUATION_

 

_I WAS GOING TO FINALLY TELL YOU_

 

_BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED_

 

“Is he…is he ignoring me?” He asked himself when the small _‘Delivered’_ text appeared underneath his message but lacked the _‘Read’_ text. “Fucking hell, he’s ignoring me.”

 

_Okay_

 

_I know you’re mad_

 

_I get that because I am too_

 

_And I know no matter what I say, you won’t believe me_

 

_But I’m going to say the goddamn truth anyway_

 

_When you first came too school, Jaemin wanted us to meet_

 

_He gave me your number and I pretty much forgot about it_

 

_I thought that I wouldn’t need to know you_

 

_But then you started hanging out with the popular clique_

 

_You ended up befriending Yukhei out of all people_

 

_And that’s not easy_

 

_And then you ended up acing English_

 

_And well I thought you would be like every other popular guy_

 

_fake_

 

_And I know you’re thinking that I probably think the same of Jaemin and Jeno_

 

_But those two are the only exceptions to my opinion_

 

_They were there for me when no one else was_

 

_But anyway_

 

_Basically, you kept popping up in my every day life_

 

_Your locker is closer to mine than you think and I hear people gushing about you_

 

_Saying how you’re perfect when they don’t know you_

 

_I know your position on the soccer team_

 

_I see how you play when I’m there for Jeno_

 

_I noticed you but I didn’t really care about you_

 

_Until you texted me thinking I was Jeno_

 

_Chenle (the Chinese one who isn’t Renjun) told me to play it off_

 

_And now I see how bad of a decision that was_

 

_But I did_

 

_And as I got to know Caster Meow, I got to know Mark Lee_

 

_Then the whole interview happened_

 

_Mark, you were hurting so much_

 

_I wanted to tell you then that I was the one you texted but I couldn’t_

 

_I wasn’t brave enough_

 

_So when you suggested the exchanges_

 

_I only agreed because it would give me an excuse to tell you_

 

_I wouldn’t be able to run away because it was a deal_

 

_So I set the date for graduation - one week after that day_

 

_I thought that nothing would happen in a week_

 

_Until the announcement_

 

_That announcement_

 

_I fucking hated it_

 

_I still do_

 

_I hate the people who think its alright to just expose people like that_

 

_But when I heard your voice, I didn’t know how I felt at the time_

 

_But now, I kind of do?_

 

_Like, thank you for liking me_

 

_It’s honestly the biggest compliment I can receive_

 

_But I also know that you deserve someone better_

 

_Because you’re Mark Lee_

 

_And I’m not saying this because you’re the perfect popular guy_

 

_I’m saying it because you are precious Mark_

 

_You may deny it but you are_

 

_I want to protect you and I will_

 

_Even if you hate me for it_

 

_But I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you don’t experience what I did_

 

_So when you read all of these_

 

_I want you to know that I am still here for you_

 

_Haechan, Donghyuck, whatever you want to call me_

 

_Im still the same person you texted, Mark_

 

_I’m still the same person who texted you after the announcement_

 

_The same one who saw you kick your classroom’s door_

 

_The same one who ripped off paper dicks with insults_

 

_The same one who shouted at people to shut up_

 

_And I’ll keep doing it because I don’t want you to be hurt by them_

 

_So I’m sorry_

 

_I’m not the person who you thought you were texting_

 

_I’m sorry that someone got into my phone so easily_

 

_And I’m sorry that even now, I have no courage to call you_

 

_I’m so sorry Mark Lee_

 

_you truly deserve someone better_

 

He saw a lone tear drop onto the screen of his phone, the drop blurring his apology slightly but Donghyuck simply wiped it with the hem of his shirt and continued.

 

_I hope Yukhei and the rest give you the support you need_

 

_But I will always be here for you Mark_

 

_even if its to scream at me to release anger_

 

_I’ll take it_

 

“I hope that’s enough for now,” He whispered to himself, sighing and sitting down on his bed as he read over his texts one more time to ensure that he was polite. It wasn’t long before the voice crack of someone singing resounded through the room and a picture of Renjun holding up a finger heart appeared on his phone with the choice to accept or decline his video call. Donghyuck accepted, leaning back until he was lying on the bed and saw Renjun’s worried face as a greeting. 

“Hyuck,” Renjun started, staring at him with so much concern and sadness as opposed to the usual _‘I told you so’_ that he often got in times like these. “You need to talk to Mark Lee.”

“He’s ignoring my messages, he’ll ignore my calls too,” He replied, wiping away a few more tears and he heard Renjun sigh before his screen stilled and the small text of _‘Paused’_ was displayed. “Renjun?” He didn’t get a response from Renjun but rather, from the group chat.

 

_WE ARE BAD BITCHES_

 

_Long chin_

_Everyone go to Hyuck’s_

 

_Long chin_

_he needs it_

 

_JenOML_

_Already halfway there_

 

_Death Coffee_

_I went to get ice cream_

 

_Death Coffee_

_Hope that’s okay?_

 

_Haechan~_

_No guys_

 

_Haechan~_

_Stay in your houses_

 

_Soeuneun_

_I live in an apartment_

 

_Haechan~_

_STAY THERE THEN_

 

_Soeuneun_

_But it’s boringggg_

 

_Soeuneun_

_And you seriously need us_

 

_Soeuneun_

_Don’t deny it_

 

_Lele_

_Sorry I had to find another tissue box_

 

_Long chin_

_You have like fifty though??_

 

_Lele_

_Now I can bring fifty one_

 

_Jiji_

_Hyung_

 

_Jiji_

_Open up_

 

_Jiji_

_Unless you want me to throw rocks at your window_

 

_Haechan~_

_IDIOT_

 

_Haechan~_

_YOU ALL ARE LUCKY MY PARENTS AREN’T HOME_

 

_JenOML_

_you told us yesterday that they were going_

 

_Death Coffee_

_Where was it?_

 

_Death Coffee_

_malaysia?_

 

_JenOML_

_It was China wtf min_

 

_JenOML_

_But they come back after grad yea?_

 

_Long chin_

_I can confirm_

 

_Long chin_

_He sent me the receipts_

 

_Lele_

_Oooooo show_

 

_Long chin_

_It’s the legit receipt_

 

_Long chin_

_Since Hyuck would’ve lost it_

 

_Jiji_

_Hyung I’m still waiting_

 

“Such high maintenance,” He mumbled, wiping tears from his eyes as he opened his front door and was met by a small sigh before Jisung was awkwardly hugging his form. 

“Hyung, we will help you get through this, just like last time,” Jisung whispered and Donghyuck nodded, suddenly glad that the younger was taller than him and making him feel so _safe_ with his larger frame. 

“Hyung!” He heard a bright shout and was surprised when someone else wrapped their arms around them, a small kiss being placed on his neck. “I brought tissues.” He couldn’t refrain himself from chuckling.

“I know, Chenle,” He replied, smiling tiredly at the other who held up a plastic bag. “Fifty one, right?”

“More like four tissue boxes but its the same thing,” Chenle insisted, dragging both of them inside and leading Donghyuck to the couch as Jisung locked the door. “The others will be here soon.”

“The others are here already,” Jisung commented before opening the door to a hysterical Jaemin and a worried Jeno who were followed by a concerned Renjun and Soeun. 

“Where is he?!” Jaemin shouted, grabbing Jisung’s shoulders as the younger nervously pointed to where Donghyuck sat with Chenle on his own couch. “Haechan!” Jaemin wailed, plopping down next to him and cradling his head as if he were older and not the same age as him. “I’m sorry this has happened.”

“You have nothing to be sorry _for_ ,” He replied, shaking his head and pulling away to see the other’s pout.

“But if only I had told you to talk to him yourself, none of this would have happened…” Jaemin trailed off, sighing before handing over the plastic bag he had brought. “Here. Ice cream makes everything better.”

“Here’s your spoon,” Renjun stated, dangling a metal spoon that he had undoubtedly gotten from Donghyuck’s kitchen in front of his face. “Eat up.”

“Thank you,” He said as Jeno and Soeun each sat down on the floor near his feet, Jisung joining them after as Renjun sat on the top of the couch’s backrest and pulled Donghyuck in between his open legs to comb his hair with his fingers - something that always managed to calm Donghyuck down. 

“We’re only being decent, hyung,” Chenle stated as Jisung agreed and suddenly Donghyuck felt guilty at the sudden thought that came to him.

 

“What if Mark doesn’t have any support?”

 

“I’m sure Yukhei will be there,” Jaemin answered and Jeno nodded along. “We will be there for him after we make sure you’re okay.”

“You should go to him now,” He stated, halting the spoon halfway to his mouth as he glared at Jaemin and Jeno. “I have these guys but he might only have one person and-“

“I’ll message the group chat since those guys don’t check the website,” Jeno stated, sighing at Donghyuck’s insistence as Jaemin stared at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“What?” He asked, hurriedly putting the ice cream on the spoon in his mouth as Jaemin shook his head. 

“We’ll make sure that Mark-hyung is doing okay but we will come back here as soon as the rest get to his place,” Jaemin stated, leaving no room for argument as Jeno typed furiously on his phone. 

“Jae, Yukhei-hyung is already there,” Jeno reported sending Donghyuck an _‘I told you so’_ look that made him breathe out in relief. “Yeri-noona and Koeun-noona are on their way with blankets and pillows. Hina is waiting for Mark to open the door.”

“We should get going,” Jaemin stated, standing up and kissing Donghyuck’s temple in comfort. “I promise we’ll come right back.”

“Go and comfort him,” He insisted, eyes pleading as he remembered the messages full of hate that were sent his way. “He’s your friend.”

“And he’s your friend too, even if you both deny it!” Jeno shouted over his shoulder from where he was putting his shoes back on near the door. “Mark-hyung must have really trusted you if he told you about his sexuality. Jaemin and I know him the most out of everyone in this town and he didn’t say anything to us.”

“Well, he doesn’t trust me now,” He replied bitterly, eating some more ice cream as Renjun combed his hair even more and gestured for the two to leave, Jisung standing up to lock the door. 

 

_Mark Lee, please be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 350+ KUDOS OML I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> And I promise that the drama will be over eventually


	19. Mark - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How the fuck do we stop a picture from going viral on the school website?”

“Why are you all here now?” He asked, obviously tired as he stood confused at the meeting that had taken place in his living room when he was showering to relax. Yeri was seated in Jaemin’s lap, the couple having taken one spot on the couch, as Jeno sat next to them and smiled at him sheepishly. Yukhei seemed somewhat proud of himself as he sat on the arm of the couch as both Hina and Koeun were on the floor with pillows and blankets next to them.

“Surprise?” Hina asked, bringing her hands up in a bad attempt at getting the situation under control. “Okay, no surprise but um…we’re here for hugs?”

“Mark,” Yeri called from where she was on Jaemin’s lap, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. “We were thinking that maybe we could go and try and get this person by ourselves? I’ve emailed the school and they said that they’re looking into it but you know what SM High is like.”

“No I don’t,” He stated harshly, venom dripping from his words as he glared at all of them. “I don’t know what SM High is like because this is literally my second year here and I barely know where the _bathrooms_ are.”

“Mark, I think you should know what happened to Donghyuck,” Jaemin stated, obviously trying a different approach that caused Mark to narrow his eyes down at him. “I think it’ll help you understand his side of this and make you stop ignoring him.”

“Yeah, he was really worried for you, you know,” Jeno commented, shaking his head at him. “We wanted to be there for him and come to you after to avoid making you feel anxious but he _insisted_ that we make sure you’re okay first.”

 

_Donghyuck…put me first?_

 

“Fucking bullshit,” He whispered, sitting down next to Koeun who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as Yukhei settled on his other side.

“You know that’s not true,” Yukhei replied softly, massaging the back of his neck to get him to relax. “You told me many times that Donghyuck is an angel.”

“Shut up,” He protested quietly, covering his face as he tried to fight back the oncoming blush that came with Yukhei’s words.

“We were thinking of trying to predict the next attack,” Hina informed him, her phone out as she started scrolling through the school website. “The first was a recording, the second were screenshots…so what’s the third going to be?”

“Confrontation?” Jeno suggested but Yeri only shook her head as Jaemin sighed.

“Jeno, this person hasn’t revealed themselves at all and you think they’re going to walk up to hyung just like that?” Jaemin asked and Mark tried not to notice the hurt expression on the younger’s face.

“What about a picture?” Koeun suggested before the argument could go too far, everyone turning towards her as she shrugged. “It’s just a hunch. Mark, you said that Donghyuck talked to you after the announcement, right?” Vaguely remembering telling someone that piece of information, he nodded. “Then, what if someone took a picture and posted it?”

“How the fuck do we stop a picture from going viral on the school website?” Yukhei asked, looking like he was thinking harder than he had ever thought in years. “Can’t we report the account?”

“You think I haven’t done that?” Hina asked harshly, shaking her head as she sighed. “I’ve been messaging everyone I know to report the account and now, the report count won’t even go up. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Won’t they take it down?” Jeno asked, tilting his head slightly as he stared at Hina. “If no one else can report it, then they’ll surely do something, right?”

“That’s what I hope but you know SM High…” Hina trailed off, releasing a groan at the end of the sentence. “Best school ever. Hashtag, let me die in peace because bitches don’t know how to respect others.”

“Which brings us back to our main point,” Yeri stated, looking at him in worry. “Mark, do you want to know about what happened to Donghyuck?”

 

After a brief second of contemplating it, Mark nodded since curiosity had gotten the better of him and maybe he did want to know why Donghyuck acted the way he did.

 

“Wait, I want to know about this too,” Yukhei piped up and Jaemin sighed as Jeno rubbed his arm, bad memories obviously playing in both of their minds. _Makes sense since they’re friends with Donghyuck too._

“Well, it was a normal day at school when suddenly this one locker was decorated with a bunch of rainbows that each had the word ‘faggot’ in them,” Hina started, eyes not leaving her phone as she described the events of that day. “It was horrible. People laughed at it and took pictures to put on their Instagram because they found it funny. I…I was there when Donghyuck arrived because we were all curious about the locker’s owner…and when Donghyuck saw it…he…he silently ripped off all the rainbows, opened his locker and got his books and walked away. I saw him dispose the rainbows before swiftly turning into the boys’ bathroom and I never saw him again that day.”

 

_I was so touched I cried and ran to the bathroom, locked the stall door and stayed until the bell for end of day rang._

 

“He…he was crying,” He explained for Donghyuck since everyone seemed confused as to why Donghyuck hadn’t been seen for the rest of that day. “He…he told me over text. He stayed there until the bell for the end of the day rang.”

“Fucking hell,” Jaemin let out, leaning forward ad resting his forehead on Yeri’s shoulder. “I thought he faked being sick and went home.”

“I thought he skipped,” Jeno answered honestly, guilt in his eyes before he shook his head. “Donghyuck didn’t show up at school for the next three days.”

“But when he did…there was this huge poster on the wall of the cafeteria at lunch,” Yeri said, hands drawing a large rectangle in the air to show how big the poster had been. “It said ‘want free blowjobs? Lee Donghyuck has you covered!’ with a picture of Donghyuck’s face that had streaks of white paint that probably was meant to look like cum.”

“And the school didn’t do anything?” He asked, being met with everyone shaking their heads. “Why?”

“Because if you ignore something for long enough, it doesn’t exist apparently,” Hina answered sarcastically before Koeun slapped her thigh and began talking.

“It only got worse. The day after, people were talking about how he pays people to sleep with him and seniors were going up to him and touching his ass,” Koeun stopped, rubbing her arms in an attempt to comfort herself. “It was terrible, he looked _so scared_ but what’s worse is that none of us did anything. Well, the ones who were there anyway.”

“Jaemin got his back heavily bruised when he tried to fight three guys who were harassing Donghyuck,” Jeno said, shaking his head at his memories as Jaemin pouted and slapped him.

“I’d do the same for anyone!” Jaemin reasoned, eyebrows furrowing in anger as Yeri rolled her eyes at their antics.

“But that’s what happened. After a few months, the bullying lessened to rumours, hate and the occasional orange juice bottle,” Yeri finished and Mark suddenly felt himself feel bad at ignoring the other’s messages.

 

_After everything he’s been through…he still…_

 

“Mark, he was just trying to protect you from his bullies,” Koeun whispered, her voice unbelievably soft and holding a tinge of what Mark would label as ‘regret’. “He was doing the opposite of not thinking when he didn’t tell you who he was.”

“Way to make me feel even more like shit, guys,” He stated, groaning and bringing his knees up to rest his head on them. “Now I feel like an asshole.”

“If you don’t read his messages after that then, yeah, you _are_ ,” Jaemin replied sassily, openly glaring at him as Jeno sighed and walked to his room, coming back after a few minutes to chuck his own phone at his face.

“You don’t have to text him, you just have to read the messages,” Jeno reassured him since he was sure that his fear was evident on his face. Hesitantly, he unlocked his phone and scrolled through their conversation to the last message he had sent.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_But you didn’t tell me_

 

_I found out with the rest of the school_

 

_MARK_

 

_MARK_

 

_I SWEAR I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU_

 

_AT GRADUATION_

 

_I WAS GOING TO FINALLY TELL YOU_

 

_BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED_

 

_Okay_

 

_I know you’re mad_

 

_I get that because I am too_

 

_And I know no matter what I say, you won’t believe me_

 

_But I’m going to say the goddamn truth anyway_

 

_When you first came too school, Jaemin wanted us to meet_

 

_He gave me your number and I pretty much forgot about it_

 

_I thought that I wouldn’t need to know you_

 

_But then you started hanging out with the popular clique_

 

_You ended up befriending Yukhei out of all people_

 

_And that’s not easy_

 

_And then you ended up acing English_

 

_And well I thought you would be like every other popular guy_

 

_fake_

 

_And I know you’re thinking that I probably think the same of Jaemin and Jeno_

 

_But those two are the only exceptions to my opinion_

 

_They were there for me when no one else was_

 

_But anyway_

 

_Basically, you kept popping up in my every day life_

 

_Your locker is closer to mine than you think and I hear people gushing about you_

 

_Saying how you’re perfect when they don’t know you_

 

_I know your position on the soccer team_

 

_I see how you play when I’m there for Jeno_

 

_I noticed you but I didn’t really care about you_

 

_Until you texted me thinking I was Jeno_

 

_Chenle (the Chinese one who isn’t Renjun) told me to play it off_

 

_And now I see how bad of a decision that was_

 

_But I did_

 

_And as I got to know Caster Meow, I got to know Mark Lee_

 

_Then the whole interview happened_

 

_Mark, you were hurting so much_

 

_I wanted to tell you then that I was the one you texted but I couldn’t_

 

_I wasn’t brave enough_

 

_So when you suggested the exchanges_

 

_I only agreed because it would give me an excuse to tell you_

 

_I wouldn’t be able to run away because it was a deal_

 

_So I set the date for graduation - one week after that day_

 

_I thought that nothing would happen in a week_

 

_Until the announcement_

 

_That announcement_

 

_I fucking hated it_

 

_I still do_

 

_I hate the people who think its alright to just expose people like that_

 

_But when I heard your voice, I didn’t know how I felt at the time_

 

_But now, I kind of do?_

 

_Like, thank you for liking me_

 

_It’s honestly the biggest compliment I can receive_

 

_But I also know that you deserve someone better_

 

_Because you’re Mark Lee_

 

_And I’m not saying this because you’re the perfect popular guy_

 

_I’m saying it because you are precious Mark_

 

_You may deny it but you are_

 

_I want to protect you and I will_

 

_Even if you hate me for it_

 

_But I swear I will do everything I can to make sure you don’t experience what I did_

 

_So when you read all of these_

 

_I want you to know that I am still here for you_

 

_Haechan, Donghyuck, whatever you want to call me_

 

_Im still the same person you texted, Mark_

 

_I’m still the same person who texted you after the announcement_

 

_The same one who saw you kick your classroom’s door_

 

_The same one who ripped off paper dicks with insults_

 

_The same one who shouted at people to shut up_

 

_And I’ll keep doing it because I don’t want you to be hurt by them_

 

_So I’m sorry_

 

_I’m not the person who you thought you were texting_

 

_I’m sorry that someone got into my phone so easily_

 

_And I’m sorry that even now, I have no courage to call you_

 

_I’m so sorry Mark Lee_

 

_you truly deserve someone better_

 

_I hope Yukhei and the rest give you the support you need_

 

_But I will always be here for you Mark_

 

_even if its to scream at me to release anger_

 

_I’ll take it_

 

“Well?” Jeno asked him when he finally raised his eyes from his phone to stare at all of his friends in the room. “What did he say?”

“It’s more about what he _didn’t_ say. He apologised for not saying who he was but he also apologised because I apparently deserve someone better,” He reported, casting his eyes down on the last message that was sent to him. “But I don’t want someone better. I…If there is a possible chance that he likes me then…”

“Then what?” Yukhei asked him and he took a deep breath before staring at Yukhei’s questioning eyes.

“Then I’ll take it,” He stated with finality before Jeno grunted and stood up, stretching once he was on his feet. “Where are you going?”

“Babe get off,” Jaemin whispered to Yeri who whined but slid off his lap to allow him to stand up. “Now that it seems like you’re fine, we have to check up on Donghyuck.”

“The gay king can’t be sad, you know,” Jeno said with a small smile on his face. “Because that’s not how the school’s full sun works.”

“The full sun?” He questioned, being met with boisterous laughter that resounded from his friends.

“You know for someone who has like him literally since he moved here,” Yukhei started, snickering at him once his loud guffaws had died. “You don’t know a lot about Donghyuck.”

“Mark, it’s literally his nickname,” Koeun piped up, giggling when he shot her an even more confused look. “‘Hae’ for sun, ‘Chan’ for full…Full sun?”

 

_Well…his nickname doesn’t lie. His personality is bright and overwhelming but…it suits him._

 

“We have to go,” Jeno stated, waving to them as he shoved his feet into his shoes with Jaemin beside him doing the same. “You two live closer than you think, you know.”

“How did you even get here?” He asked just as Jeno brandished a set of car keys from his pocket.

“Got my license a few weeks ago, took my dad’s car.”

“It’s a sweet ride,” Jaemin commented before both were out the door and heading towards a shiny dark blue car that was parked on the street. “But whatever you do, Mark-hyung, do not talk to him over text!” Jaemin shouted just before he entered the car, smiling at him in reassurance. “Donghyuck would value the face to face interaction more!”

 

_Talk to him in real life? But…that’s too scary!_

 

“Mark, come back! We have blankets!” He heard Yeri call from behind him and closed the door to lock it, thoughts jumbled as he thought about confronting Donghyuck.

 

_Okay, so here’s the deal Mark Lee: If there’s a chance, take it!_


	20. Donghyuck - 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, you’re pretty popular too, you know.”  
> “Yeah, for the wrong reasons.”  
> “Donghyuck-“  
> “What does he even see in me?”

“I thought I told you to go to Mark,” He said in greeting when he opened the door to Jeno and Jaemin - the latter rolling his eyes.

“He’s doing okay,” Jeno answered, gently pushing Donghyuck aside and entering the house, politely taking his shoes off as Jaemin patted Donghyuck’s head.

“Now we have to make sure that you’re holding up fine. What are you all up to?” Jaemin asked, peering over Donghyuck and seeing the Disney marathon that they were all currently having - Renjun and Soeun were both curled up into each other while Jisung and Chenle were arguing over which movie to put on.

“Disney marathon,” He answered, locking the door and going back to sit down and watch whatever movie the youngest couple decided on. “Is he…Is he really okay?” He asked Jeno once the other settled down beside him while Jaemin went over to assist in deciding which movie to put on.

“Who? Mark?” Jeno asked, smiling softly at Donghyuck when he shyly nodded. “He seems to be doing far better than you.”

“Of course he is,” He stated bitterly, hating himself for how _weak_ he always was when it became the season for everyone to make fun of his sexuality. “Being popular means you have a bigger support system.”

“Hey, you’re pretty popular too, you know,” Jeno reassured him, the other chuckling after.

“Yeah, for the wrong reasons.” Even Donghyuck couldn’t stop the bitter tone from invading his words nor could he prevent the frown that made itself known on Jeno’s face.

“Donghyuck-“

“What does he even see in me?” He questioned, honestly wondering what was so great about the boy who was being bullied at SM High. “I can see what everyone else sees in him but I just want to know what he sees in me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that, Hyuck,” Jeno said, guilt seeping into his words before the other was opening his arms in a consolation hug that Donghyuck happily went into. “But I think the more important question is what you’re going to do now.”

“Now? Is now any different from before?” He asked, looking up at the other who bit his lip before sighing.

“The rest of Mark’s friends, Jaemin and myself want to catch whoever is doing this to the both of you,” Jeno informed him and Donghyuck glanced at Jaemin who was currently arguing with Chenle about how Mulan was the best Disney princess as opposed to Belle. “I’m sure the others would be willing to help but what about you?”

 

_Catch the person doing everything?_

 

“But…but _how_?” He asked, going through the list of past events that had occurred - the announcement, the screenshots…there was simply no telling what would be next.

“Koeun-noona suggested that they might use a picture of an interaction,” Jeno replied, shrugging his shoulders after. “It’s the best we’ve got.”

“I’m still confused…” He mumbled, turning towards Renjun and Soeun who were now giggling and comparing hand sizes. “How did the announcement even happen? There’s only two broadcast rooms and the teachers have access to one. The other one is our own and _surely_ no one in the news team would…would they?”

“I don’t think so, Hyuck,” Jeno whispered, uncertainty swirling around in his orbs - for whatever reason, he was not so sure. “But for now, let’s focus on the movie and then catching this person, yeah?”

“I have a bad feeling about this, Jeno…” He whispered, his eyes flitting from one of his friends to the other - sudden distrust entering his veins for it could have been someone in this room who had hurt Mark Lee. “Like, a really bad feeling.”

“So do I, Hyuck,” Jeno replied, sighing and patting Donghyuck’s hair in comfort. “But we have no choice but to move forward.”

“Guys, what do you want to watch?” Jisung asked, holding up copies of Disney’s _Snow White_ and _Cinderella._ “Those two just can’t decide on one.”

“Cinderella!” Renjun piped up, bright smile adorning his features and Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel a little sad since that smile used to make his day. However, now, he was sure that an entirely different smile on an entirely different boy would override those memories.

“You want to watch a poor girl get bullied?” Chenle gasped, shaking his head and drastically looking towards the ceiling. “What a tragedy! This is why we should just watch Snow White. _She_ doesn’t get bullied as much.”

“But Cinderella has the mice!” Jaemin insisted, immediately jumping into a stupid rendition of the mice’s work song.

 

“Jaemin, shut up,” Jeno mumbled, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous tone that Jaemin was putting on for show.

“But Cinderelly!” Jaemin insisted, slight pout on his lips that made everyone laugh.

“I think Cinderella is a good movie choice, don’t worry, Jaemin-oppa,” Soeun said quietly, her smile soft as Jaemin pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Finally! Someone who shares my point of view!” Donghyuck snorted at Jaemin’s words before Jisung rolled his eyes but put the disc of Cinderella in the DVD player anyway. “Now let’s watch!” He heard Jaemin exclaim before the younger was sitting on his other side with his arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder.

“Jaemin, I am not a human cuddle toy,” He stated flatly as Jaemin laughed at him, pure joy resounding in his laughs.

“You’re not just _any_ cuddle toy,” Jaemin started, smiling sneakily up at him before tightening his arms around his waist. “You’re _my_ cuddle toy!”

“Careful, Jaemin,” Jeno warned, teasing lilt to his words as Jaemin looked up innocently at him. “Yeri-noona and Mark-hyung might not like that.” _Can they stop talking about Mark Lee like he’s my boyfriend?_

“Pfft, Yeri’s fine with me being clingy, trust me,” Jaemin dismissed, cuddling even more in Donghyuck’s side after. “And Mark-hyung needs to step up his game! Otherwise, someone else will steal poor little donghyuck away!”

“Stop making me sound like a damsel in distress,” He stated flatly, glaring at the younger who simply winked at him. “I am _not_ a damsel in distress.”

“Oh you are such a damsel in distress, Hyuckie,” Jaemin insisted, smirking up at him. “Come on, don’t tell me that you don’t believe in fairy tales anymore? What happened to your whole ‘fairy tale love is the best kind of love’ that you always talk about?”

“I still think that fairy tale love is the best kind,” He admitted quietly, a soft smile appearing on Jaemin’s face at his words. “B-But that doesn’t mean that I’m a damsel!”

“Hyuck, Mark-hyung is more likely to slay a dragon for you because honestly, he’d probably do it by accident,” Jeno commented and Donghyuck couldn’t help but snort at the accusation, his heart beating faster at the thought of Mark Lee actually _saving_ him from a dire situation.

 

 _Mark Lee being my Prince Charming? Like that’ll ever happen…He may like me but I’m not_ that _loveable…especially not when I caused him so much pain._

 

“Oh! It’s starting!” Jaemin exclaimed, hurriedly pleading everyone to be silent even though he was the loudest one in the room. “The mice are coming!”

“Are we really just watching this for the mice?” He heard Jisung ask his boyfriend who laughed in response and pulled Jisung closer.

“I think we are, Sungie,” Chenle said, giving the younger a kiss on the cheek before Jaemin was telling him to be quiet once more.

 

 _But seriously, Mark Lee being a Prince Charming? He’s more like Flynn Rider…a stupid idiot who isn’t a glorified prince…just someone who is_ normal _._

 

_And maybe that’s why I like him more than anyone else I’ve liked before._

 

Donghyuck let himself smile genuinely for the first time that night when that specific thought crossed his mind in the middle of the scene where the mice were making Cinderella’s dress - Jaemin’s horrible singing only serving to be background music.

 

_Not that anyone needs to know but…it would be nice if we actually did…date._

 

“You alright there, Hyuck?” He heard Renjun ask him, concern filling his eyes as Soeun mirrored his looks.

“Yeah, yeah,” He answered, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his smile but failing to do so. “Just uh…thinking.”

“Has he finally figured it out?” Chenle stage-whispered to Jisung who shrugged in response.

“I don’t know, hyung’s kind of an idiot,” Jisung replied and Donghyuck did not hesitate in picking up the nearest pillow and throwing it at him. “Just stating facts!”

“So…don’t you have something to tell us?” Soeun asked, her eyebrows wiggling obnoxiously and if Donghyuck had another pillow in reach, he would have thrown it at her as well. “Come on! Don’t glare at me!”

“If you don’t say it, Jaemin will,” Jeno stated, his eyes that never left the TV quickly moving to him to give him a wink which he scoffed at.

“You know I will,” Jaemin said quietly before taking a dee breath. “Everyone! I present to you, the great Lee Donghyuck, who also happens to l-“

“I like Mark Lee,” He blurted out, not wanting to hear the words from Jaemin’s overly poor knight impression. “Fuck. I like Mark Lee.”

“Congratulations, hyung,” Chenle said quietly, staring at him gravely. “You have won…the title of the second densest person in the entire world!”

“Who’s number one?” Renjun asked, confused expression on his face as the two youngest burst out laughing.

“Mark Lee, who else?” Jisung asked, laughing even more after and even Donghyuck couldn’t stop soft giggles from escaping him. “But seriously, if he doesn’t realise how much you like him soon, then he’s an even bigger idiot than me and that’s saying something.”

“Oh, so you admit that you’re dense?” Chenle asked slyly, Jisung taking a while to process what he said before a bright blush of embarrassment overtook his cheeks.

“I-I didn’t mean it like-“

“It’s okay, Sungie!” Chenle said in between bright laughs. “I still love you the same!”

“Ugh, get a room,” Soeun said, chucking another pillow at the two who rolled their eyes.

“Says the one whose cuddling her boyfriend,” Chenle responded, chucking the pillow back at her only for Renjun to catch it swiftly before it hit either of them.

“Guys, movie,” Renjun stated, glaring at all of them. “Donghyuck’s parents aren’t paying the bill for nothing.”

 

It wasn’t until the last ten minutes of the movie when the thought crossed Donghyuck’s mind yet again.

 

_Holy shit._

 

_I like Mark Lee._

 

_Damn, does it feel good to admit that._


	21. Mark - 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Poor Mark…his crush betrays him and then his friend does…”

When Mark walked through the hallways of SM High the day after the screenshots had been posted online, the first thing he noticed was the lack of stares on his form.

 

It was if everyone were avoiding his eyes, some going out of their way to walk on the opposite side of the halls than him.

 

And to be frank, it was driving Mark _crazy._

 

“Poor Mark…his crush betrays him and then his friend does…”

“I didn’t think that he would…I didn’t think any of them would…”

“Sh! There are two more!”

 

_Two more? What’s going on?_

 

At first, he had thought that someone had vandalised his locker again but when his feet stopped in front of his locker, it was untouched. Pristine.

 

Perfect.

 

“Mark-hyung!”

 

Turning around, he saw Jeno running towards him, eyes teary and the younger’s mere presence was enough to cause everyone to whisper again.

 

“Jeno? What’s wrong?” He asked once the younger stopped in front of him, tear stains running down his cheeks as regret and anger swam in his eyes. _Jeno, what happened?_

“The website! Oh my god, hyung,” Jeno started, gasping for air at the end of the sentence and swallowing thickly - the sight made Mark worry more than ever. “Herin’s a fucking liar!”

“What?” He asked, vaguely remembering Herin to be a quite popular girl who was two years below him and someone who Jeno had repeatedly met between soccer practices. “What does Herin have to do with this?”

“She…hyung, have you not seen it yet?” He heard Jeno ask and only responded with a confused face - one that was met with a scoff before the younger was shoving a phone into his hand and he was staring down at another post from the same anonymous account with a heart as the profile picture.

 

There was a photo of himself and his friends at the burger joint, his face stationed in the far right of the screen and looking towards someone on the far left. The other’s head was smaller which was to be expected since he was stationed several tables away, his light brown hair shining even in the picture as he had a smug smile plastered on his lips. Hina was in the shot, laughing alongside Yeri and Yukhei but their faces were blurred slightly, much like his own - the focus being on the sole person several tables away. He even saw Jeno and Jaemin who were sitting at the other table with Jaemin patting some junior’s head and Jeno hurriedly eating the burger that Yukhei had paid for. Mark wasn’t a genius but he knew who had been sitting in that seat on that day and who must have taken the picture.

 

However, the caption was worse.

 

**Hello, again! The news team really doesn’t bring in a lot of the latest news, does it? To spice things up, here’s a little picture that was shared to me by a very VERY dear friend of mine - she truly is an angel. This was during the texts that they were sharing and I think it’s so adorable! But that’s not what I’m here for. Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck, you two are surely confused over who would have done this right? After all, not everyone goes around recording conversations and going into the broadcast room which is why the picture below is such a blessing! For those of you who don’t know, the broadcast room which was used was the news team’s and each member has their own key. You might think that I stole this one but I didn’t. The owner gave it to me willingly and we’re actually pretty close! I don’t think he’s noticed that I’ve never given it back yet.**

 

Below that caption was another picture, one of half of a girl’s innocent smiling face as she held up a key with a tag attached. Mark had to zoom into the picture to see the name and couldn’t help the way that his heart burst in anger at the owner of the key for if they hadn’t given the key to whoever was responsible…he would never have had to go through any of the past events.

 

“Jeno,” He stated, voice cold as he stared up at the younger who was supposed to be his best friend. “Explain why the key has your name on it.”

“Hyung, look,” Jeno started, several more tears escaping his eyes as he stared at Mark who only hosted a blank expression. “That day, Herin had some things she was carrying and she came up to me asking for a key to the broadcast room since Jisung - he’s in her grade - gave her some things to deliver while he did something for a teacher. I know Jisung and he does stuff like that all the time so I gave her my key and told her to return it to me by the end of the week. Hyung, I had no idea that she would play that recording or that she would give it to the person who did or- I don’t fucking know! I’m not behind this!” Mark flinched and dropped Jeno’s phone when the younger grabbed his shoulders and fisted his hands in his uniform. “Hyung, you have to believe me _please._ I just got you back from Canada, I would never do anything to hurt you or Donghyuck - you know that! Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun…even Soeun and Jisung and Chenle are holding this against me! Hyung, _please_.”

 

_Surely, Jeno wouldn’t do something like that on purpose…right?_

 

_But then again, you’ve been separated for five whole years._

 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” The broken tone in Jeno’s voice shattered his heart and sighing, Mark gently brought the younger in to a very tight hug. “Hyung?” He heard the younger squeak and simply patted his hair in comfort.

“It’s okay, Jeno,” He whispered, deeming it impossible that his best friend would lie to him while crying, rambling and panicking all at the same time. “I believe you. I don’t think you would have done it if you had known what she would do.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Jeno mumbled, tears escaping his eyes and Mark lowered Jeno’s face to his shoulder, being sure to glare at everyone who simply stared at them or recorded videos. “Thank you.”

“And this is a warning to everyone else!” He shouted, blinded the anger in his veins at the person who had tricked his best friend, exposed his secret and hurt Donghyuck. “If you mess with my friends again, I will fucking end you!” He tried not to focus on the slight wavering in his voice before he pulled away from Jeno and picked up the younger’s phone off the ground, the last sentence of the anonymous post mocking him.

 

**Don’t worry, my other two helpers - your time will come as well. :)**

 

“And to the others who are involved in this,” He started, glaring at the crowd that had gathered around his locker, making sure to look into each and every phone. “I’m tired of this and if you won’t end it soon, _I_ will!”

 

Amongst Jeno’s whimpers, he felt his phone vibrate twice - two different patterns for two different people.

 

_What do Koeun and Donghyuck want now?_

 

Taking his phone out, he opened up Donghyuck’s messages first, knowing that the other was probably not taking this lightly.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Um…Mark Lee?_

 

_This is Renjun texting from Donghyuck’s phone_

 

_He’s…uh…crying_

 

_If you see Jeno, please bring him to the boys’ bathrooms near the art rooms_

 

_I’m here with Hyuck and uh_

 

_I think Donghyuck wants to apologise for what he said to Jeno_

 

He glanced at Jeno who was still wiping his tears before handing over the younger’s phone which was still in his hand. When Jeno took it, he showed the younger the messages that he had just gotten.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” He assured the younger, deciding that he hated the sight of Jeno crying and being broken like _this_. He was answered with Jeno shaking his head and taking a deep breath in.

“It’s okay, better now than never.” Mark nodded at Jeno’s words, awkwardly putting his belongings into his locker as fast as he could before quickly checking the message he had received from Koeun.

 

_KoLeader_

 

_Mark I have something to tell you_

 

_Come to the soccer field_

 

_it’s urgent_

 

_Please_

 

“Hey Jeno,” He called, thankful that Jeno had only taken two steps away from his locker in the direction of the boys’ bathrooms near the art rooms. “Go on without me. I need to talk to Koeun first,” He instructed and immediately ran off in the direction of the school’s soccer field, an unsettling feeling burying its way into his stomach as the distance between himself and Koeun lessened, his fingers struggling to type as he hoped that everything would turn out alright once this whole predicament is over.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_I think Donghyuck wants to apologise for what he said to Jeno_

 

_Jeno’s on his way_

 

_I have a detour_

 

 

_KoLeader_

 

_Please_

 

_I’m coming_


	22. Donghyuck - 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what was worse was the smug look on his face that caused his mind to remember that one moment that began it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 400+ KUDOS!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Also, there's a really long note at the bottom concerning my future plans for writing (all of my stories, not just this one) so you can read it if you want to...or if you don't want to, I'm not forcing anyone ^_^

No new messages awaited him the next morning. He hadn’t even realised how much he had hoped for one until the crashing realisation came that Mark Lee hadn’t messaged him.

 

“Any reply from Mark, yet?”

 

Sighing and putting his phone away, he shook his head in response to his best friend’s question.

 

“Things will sort themselves out,” Renjun said, pouting slightly at him and Donghyuck found himself feeling slightly less lonely as he waited for Renjun to organise his locker.

“Jeno and I were talking last night about the person behind everything…” He started, cautious since the person behind everything very well could be the one person who had access to his phone: his best friend. “Maybe…maybe they’re someone in the club…”

“Jeno said this? Maybe he’s hinting at something?” Renjun asked back, pulling out a mathematics textbook. “Like, maybe he knows something we don’t?”

“I don’t know…I don’t know anything anymore…” He admitted, feeling lost before his phone made a small _ding!_ simultaneously with Renjun’s. “What now?”

“Seems like the website,” Renjun whispered, hesitantly opening the notification as Donghyuck did the same, dread flowing through his veins in replacement to his blood. He saw a small sentence underneath a picture of the popular clique: Mark Lee sitting in the bottom right of the screen, his face taking up almost half of the picture as he stared at someone beyond the rest of his friends that were featured - Yukhei, Hina and Yeri’s faces were all blurred slightly with their mouths opened in frozen glee as Yukhei held a phone that didn’t seem to be his. Donghyuck even noticed his own friendship group in the background - Jaemin patting Jisung’s head, Chenle laughing at Jeno who was in the middle of chewing and the star couple of their friendship group conversing happily. His own face was the only one that wasn’t slightly blurred other than Mark’s.

 

But what was worse was the smug look on his face that caused his mind to remember that one moment that began it all.

 

_The exchange._

 

**Hello, again! The news team really doesn’t bring in a lot of the latest news, does it? To spice things up, here’s a little picture that was shared to me by a very VERY dear friend of mine - she truly is an angel. This was during the texts that they were sharing and I think it’s so adorable! But that’s not what I’m here for. Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck, you two are surely confused over who would have done this right? After all, not everyone goes around recording conversations and going into the broadcast room which is why the picture below is such a blessing! For those of you who don’t know, the broadcast room which was used was the news team’s and each member has their own key. You might think that I stole this one but I didn’t. The owner gave it to me willingly and we’re actually pretty close! I don’t think he’s noticed that I’ve never given it back yet.**

 

Below that paragraph, was a picture of half a girl’s face - someone who looked oddly like someone he had seen in passing in Mark’s grade - smiling, a key being held up as she smiled widely to the camera with the name of one of his dear friends.

 

_What is Jeno’s key doing with…oh no…_

 

“Hyuck, you know he would never-“

“Then explain the picture, Jun!” He interrupted, raising his voice as the students in the halls turned towards him. “That’s _his_ key! That’s _his_ handwriting!”

“I’m sure Jeno has a very good reason-“

“Well then, it seems like I might not have to hear it,” He stated coldly, turning away and walking towards the library where Jeno usually went in the morning to study with Jaemin and Jisung. With every step he took, a new surge of anger rushed over him and Donghyuck found himself reading into Jeno’s uncertain look the night before.

 

 _He had known_ something _that I didn’t…he_ still _knows something that I don’t._

 

“Lee Jeno!” He screamed once he opened the door to the library, his anger blinding him as he spotted the other calmly explaining an english question to Jisung and Jaemin. “You fucking _traitor_!”

“Donghyuck? You never come here-“ He interrupted the other by grabbing his collar, bringing Jeno’s face closer to his own as he screamed as loud as he could to feed the hunger that was in the people behind their lens and not caring about his whereabouts.

“Your key! Why the fuck is your key with someone else?!” He screamed, glaring at the other who simply stared back in confusion. “The person who broadcasted Mark and Yukhei’s conversation was able to because of _your_ key! All of this shit started because of _you_!”

“My…my key?” Jeno echoed, even more confusion ghosting over his face as Donghyuck heard Renjun call out a warning to him by the entrance of the library.

“Yes your fucking key! Some dimpled chick has it and now Mark is suffering because she had access to the PA system!” He screeched, seeing realisation slowly make itself known in Jeno’s eyes. “I hope you’re fucking satisfied with how you ruined your supposed best friend’s school life here at SM High. You’re the absolute _worst_ , Lee Jeno. I didn’t think you’d be _this_ fake.” He let out a sarcastic laugh before bringing his eyes to meet the other’s. “You’re just like them.” He saw how shocked Jeno was - the other boy not even moving as he stared at him with wide eyes, on the brink of tears - but the look of betrayal on Jaemin and Jisung’s faces were too much for him to bear.

“Donghyuck, you know this is a mistake-“ He ignored Renjun’s reasoning by turning shaking his head and walking out of the library, hearing whispers of _‘I’m sorry, hyung…but I don’t think I can look at you the same from now on’_ and _‘don’t look at me, Jeno. Mark-hyung’s my best friend too and I can’t believe you instigated this’_. He heard Renjun shout after him just when the door closed and was just about to run to an isolated area of the school before his best friend grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the one set of bathrooms that barely anyone went to.

 

When they entered the boys’ bathrooms near the art rooms, Donghyuck let his tears and regret flow.

 

“I shouldn’t have said that to him…” He mumbled as Renjun let him use his shoulder as a tissue, not caring about the snot that would be there after. “Jeno’s an angel…he wouldn’t have…”

“You did it out of anger,” Renjun whispered in reply, his voice unbearably soft that it sounded foreign to his ears. “All of this pent up frustration and sadness and stress…its gotten the better of you, Hyuck. Admit it. You pretend you’re fine and you focus on protecting Mark Lee but its been taking a toll on you.”

“I don’t want him to end up like me…I don’t want him to-“

“He _won’t_ , Hyuck,” Renjun reassured him, coaxing him to lean back and look at his best friend who he dearly loved as family. “Mark Lee is anything but weak. He’s just too nice, like you.”

“I am not nice,” He protested quietly, furrowing his eyebrows and glaring at his best friend. “I am force to be reckoned with.”

“Sure you are, gay king,” Renjun said in amusement, chuckling after his words. “If you were such a force, you’d apologise to Jeno instead of crying like this.” Donghyuck felt a new wave of tears release themselves from his dire hold at his friend’s name.

“Do you think that he’ll still…you know…forgive me?” He asked, voice smaller than what it usually was because of his fierce insecurities. “After everything I said?”

“Like you said, Jeno’s an angel,” Renjun replied, his hand slipping into Donghyuck’s pocket and pulling out his phone. “I’ll try to get to him for you.”

“Thank you, Injun,” He sincerely thanked, sniffling and heading towards a cubicle to grab some toilet paper to dry his tears. “I really don’t deserve you,” He mumbled when he came back, earning a hum from the other who looked up from his phone screen.

“Jeno didn’t answer so I texted Mark Lee, hope you don’t mind.” Donghyuck blinked rapidly as he tried to process the words that came out of his best friend’s mouth. “He’s on his way now.”

“Jeno or Mark?” He asked, brain still trying to comprehend that Renjun - his best friend - had gone to _Mark_ for his SOS signal.

“Both but Mark has a detour,” Renjun replied, flipping the phone around to show the message. “Jeno will get here soon.”

“Well, fuck,” He let out, a breathy laugh escaping his lips before a small _‘ding!’_ resounded in their tiny bathroom from Renjun’s pocket. He took back his phone as Renjun pulled out his own, the other’s fingers moving in double time as he pulled up a message and furrowed his eyebrows as he read the messages.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, genuinely concerned for Renjun never looked this worried except for the one time where he thought that Kang Soeun would reject him.

“Soeun is…she’s breaking up with me…” Renjun whispered, fear overtaking the concern when he met his eyes. “What…what did I do wrong?”

“Is that all she said?” He asked, not believing for a single _second_ that Soeun would end their relationship just on that. “Did she say anything else?”

“She…uh…she sent me these screenshots…” Renjun mumbled, tears already building up in his eyes as Donghyuck stared at the tiny photos on the screen. “And then she said…well…you can already see…”

 

_Diamond In The Rough <3_

 

_Renjun, I am so sorry_

 

_But I have to break up with you_

 

_You have done nothing but give me the world_

 

_And I think that maybe my world doesn’t deserve you_

 

_Please make sure you stay happy_

 

_You deserve everything that I can’t give you_

 

_Not with what I’ve done_

 

_She forced me to and I’d rather you hear it from me_

 

 

Clicking on the photo, Donghyuck noticed that they were screenshots to an ID named _‘THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow’_ and that the messages sent were the exact same messages he had _typed_ and _replied to_.

 

_Diamond In The Rough <3_

 

_I’m so sorry Jun_

 

_I’m so sorry Donghyuck_

 

_I’m so sorry Mark_

 

_I just…it was either get the screenshots or be outed_

 

_And I…you know that can’t happen_

 

_It’ll ruin your scholarship chances for university, Jun!!_

 

_But I’m going to be revealed anyway so I’m sorry_

 

_But I have to break up with you_

 

_But whatever happens next_

 

_DO NOT trust Ko Eunji_

 

“She’s really breaking up with me…” He heard Renjun mumble and shook his head when the first tear rolled down his best friend’s cheek. “I thought that we would…I thought that maybe we…”

“Renjun, she didn’t want to,” He pointed out, gently taking the phone out of Renjun’s hold and hugging his best friend tightly. “She knows something we don’t.”

“She didn’t need to break up with me for it,” Renjun replied, his Chinese accent becoming more prominent the longer he cried. “I don’t care about the university scholarships rejecting me because of who she is! My aunt is already going to pay for my university fees because I got the high school scholarship and-“

“Renjun. Breathe,” He stated, trying to ignore the oncoming panic that was threatening to take over his brain since he usually wasn’t the one trying to calm Renjun down when he was in one of his pity parties. “You can still get her back.”

“No I can’t,” Renjun argued, sniffling and shaking his head. “You read her message. She _had_ to do it. I knew it was too good to be true.”

 

As if scripted, both of them flinched when the door to the boys’ bathroom opened to reveal a very tired Jeno who hosted puffy eyes and tear stains - the sight simply broke his heart.

 

“Jeno,” He croaked out, new tears building up in relief since Jeno always knew what to say to make people feel better in their lowest moments. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything and um…help…” He watched as Jeno’s gaze flickered between his form and Renjun’s before the other sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around the both of them, the sudden warmth overwhelming but not enough at the same time.

“No, I’m the one who is sorry here.” He heard Jeno whisper, felt the slightly older male’s head land gently on top of his as Renjun finally succumbed to his tears. “No matter what, we can’t let them tear us apart. We have to…we have to talk to everyone.”

“Even Soeun?” He heard Renjun ask and quickly pulled away to give Jeno a look that told him he would be given an explanation later. He saw Jeno sigh before he turned to Renjun.

“Yeah…even Soeun.”

 

_What does Soeun and Jeno know that I don’t?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, what's happened:
> 
> 1) My editor who has been editing my stories since before I started this account has decided to focus on their university work since they are graduating this year. I am very grateful to my editor and I thank them so much for all of the hard work they have done in editing my stories and directing the flow of plot as well as helping me develop my writing style. They are truly like my older sibling and even though have told me to keep this departure between us, I felt the need to let my readers know for without them, I wouldn't be delivering this quality of writing (so first, let's all say "thank you editor" - THANK YOU EDITOR EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SAY THIS)  
> 2) I have been going around to everyone I know and so far I have some people editing each story of mine but they have no intention to keep doing this long term.
> 
> Which brings me to my next point: Do I need an editor?
> 
> The short answer is yes. Yes, I need one for I am actually very insecure about my writing and plot lines and often also forget due dates which lead to the lack of updates. So what is the point of me complaining?
> 
> Well....after talking with everyone I know irl, I have decided that everyone I know are currently in major milestones of their education and careers (wow that makes me sound old even when I'm not an adult...yet). So, if there are any kind souls out there who are not that busy and would like to become my editor, feel free to message me on Tumblr (@seachelle623) so we can talk about it. However, please keep in mind that becoming my editor means that you must have read all of my current ongoing stories and series (since it can become a hassle to keep track of who edits what story). So uh...yeah, if you want, message me.
> 
> Also, this will be going on my other stories as well as soon as I update them so if it seems like a 'first come, first serve' kind of thing, it might not be since I would like to get to know a few people and see who I get along with the most before appointing an editor who would have to deal with crazy ideas and texts at random times. But if you aren't okay with any of that, you can just not message me and continue reading the story when it updates. ^_^
> 
> KEEP SMILING EVERYONE


	23. Mark - 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t Jeno just tell me straight up?
> 
> Was him crying all an act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter :)

“Koeun!” He shouted at the girl who was sitting against one of the goal posts nearest to the building’s exit that Mark had just come out of. “Hey! Koeun!”

“Mark!” Koeun shouted back, calling him over and he jogged towards her, sitting down next to her before she sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mark…I really am…”

“What?” He asked, staring at her in curiosity before she picked up her phone that was previously on the ground and showed it to him - a single picture of Jeno holding a phone and opening the door to the broadcasting room using his key.

“Jeno barely uses the broadcasting room and Herin was taking pictures for the school newsletter about the news team,” Koeun explained, her eyes sad when he glanced at them before staring even longer at the picture on the screen. “This is the one she took minutes before the announcement.”

 

Mark didn’t know what he felt at that moment - betrayal, anger but most of all, curiosity.

 

_Why didn’t Jeno just tell me straight up?_

 

_Was him crying all an act?_

 

In his mind, Mark could picture the younger’s face that he had seen earlier - the tears being too real and too emotional to be anything else.

 

“I know you didn’t want this but I did some research and found that Jeno let Herin inside to drop some things from a teacher off,” Koeun informed him, her eyes showing so much honesty that Mark let out a breath in relief. “When I asked her, she said that she had seen Jeno plugging something into the broadcast system before he walked out, leaving his key behind. She has it now and needs to return it to him.” _But Jeno said-_ “Don’t you get it, Mark? Whatever Jeno told you is a _lie_.”

 

_Is it really?_

 

Inside Mark’s chest, he felt his heart squeeze in pain at the thought of his _best friend_ lying to him and even _forcing_ tears for him. He saw Koeun smile at him softly to give him a feeling of validity for his feelings of betrayal, a sign that Mark was grateful for since he knew that he still had one genuine friend amongst all of this.

“I know it’s hard to believe but its simply the _truth_ ,” Koeun said, opening her arms and for once, Mark let himself find comfort in the other’s arms - her warmth being nowhere near the temperature he wanted or needed but being _enough_ in that one moment.

“Why do you think he did it?” He asked her, sighing when Koeun began to stroke his hair to calm his nerves.

“When I was doing some digging, I heard that he apparently likes Donghyuck,” Koeun said softly, humming shortly after. “Maybe he’s jealous that you like him too?”

“But Jeno isn’t-“ He cut himself off, the sudden fact that Jeno spent more time with the other group than the one that Mark was in hitting him in the face. “You don’t think that he’s-“

“It certainly seems that way,” Koeun commented before he shook his head and stood up, dusting off his pants. “Mark, what are you-“

“Thanks for telling me but I think I should talk to Jeno before I start anything,” He explained, nodding at Koeun and receiving a stare of disbelief. “I have to get both sides of the story since I don’t want a repeat of what happened between Donghyuck and I.”

“But I…I have proof,” Koeun protested, holding up her phone that still displayed the picture of Jeno opening the door to the broadcasting room before she laughed sadly. “Of course, trust Mark Lee to be uncooperative.”

“Uncooperative?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows but only receiving even more laughs from the other. “I’m just trying to get to the bottom of this-“

“It’s okay,” Koeun reassured him, her smile hiding something that seemed malicious but also looking so _genuine_ that Mark almost asked her what she wanted to do with the information she had found. “I’ll…I’ll do some more digging. You go ahead and talk to Jeno.”

“Will do,” he replied, smiling softly before taking out his phone to text the younger.

 

_APPARENT BESTIE (jeno lee)_

 

_Yo man where are you?_

 

_I finished my detour_

 

_I’m in one of the art rooms with Donghyuck and Renjun_

 

_it’s the one closest to the vending machine_

 

_Coming_

 

_Don’t move_

 

He had just gotten to the hallway before all of the art rooms when the public announcement system went off, static coming through the speakers before a shaky female voice with no filters was speaking.

 

“Um…is this…is this on?” The timid voice of the girl asked herself, messing around with a few buttons before the static noise ceased and her voice was clearer than before. “Hello, SM High. I am…I am the one who could have stopped this before it all happened. So, in apology, I will say the truth and only the truth. Seo Hyein and Ko Eunji…you two are the worst people I have ever met.”

 

_Isn’t that Soeun? The scholarship kid’s girlfriend?_

 

“Forcing people to get pictures for you, lying to someone who would lend you the key to the broadcasting room if you had a valid reason and outing people who aren’t ready,” The girl continued, a scoff escaping her lips and Mark could imagine her shaking her head from where he stood alone in the abandoned hallway. “It makes me feel sick. And honestly, I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to face consequences but maybe it’s time that everyone knows the truth behind your plan to make Mark Lee drop out of school…isn’t that right, Ko Eunji?” _Koeun?_ “If only he didn’t come back, if only he didn’t rise in popularity, you’d still be the favourite, wouldn’t you? If only he hadn’t surpassed your grades, you would be the one who would be approached at your graduation for an English scholarship, right?” The sound of several things being shuffled around in the broadcasting room overtook his ears before a slight popping sound was heard and Mark knew from being with Johnny during showcases that an audio jack had been plugged in. “Please give this recording a listen, everyone. If you still don’t believe me, so be it. I’ve done too much damage anyway.”

 

He heard her take a breath, his brain willing him to move and meet up with Jeno and the other two but somehow his muscles refused to listen - forcing him to stand in that one spot and listen to everything that was being said.

 

“ _Unnie? I don’t think we should do this anymore._ ” A very innocent and high pitched voice said, remorse in her words and sadness in her tone. “ _It’s killing them! Can’t we just stop?_ ”

“ _Herin, we can’t stop._ ” Mark’s eyes widened when he heard the cold tone in one of his closest friend’s tone - the same friend who had just told him that Jeno could have possibly _volunteered_ to open that door as opposed to what the younger had told him when he started crying. “ _That scholarship had my name all over it and now they’re going to ask fucking Mark Lee! That scholarship is_ mine _!_ ”

“ _But Ji-unnie…Mark Lee seems…your group went to him last night!_ ” The girlish voice protested, anger obvious as Mark deemed that she must be in a younger grade. “ _Like, what’s the point of giving them the hint of the picture and then ratting out Jeno-oppa who isn’t even involved?!_ ”

“ _Sacrificial lamb_ ,” Koeun’s voice replied flatly, the same cold tone that vaguely resembled the same one she had directed at him before when he was apparently being too ‘uncooperative’. “ _Take out his link to Donghyuck and then he’ll soon be gone since Mark doesn’t know how to actually communicate._ ”

“ _Don’t you think this is a bit…I don’t know…harsh?_ ” The other girl asked, prompting Mark to imagine her to have a worried or concerned expression despite not knowing what she looked like. “ _Like-_ “

“ _For fucks’ sake, Herin, is it that hard to stay quiet?!_ ” Koeun’s anger projected a shiver down his spine, one that made him feel immensely sorry for the young girl who was on the receiving end. “ _Just shut up, follow my texts and force Soeun. It’s literally three rules, Seo!_ ”

“ _But Mark Lee and Donghyuck are-_ “

“ _Who gives a damn?! Look, even if something happened between them, the school will tear them apart_ ,” Koeun pointed out and Mark hated himself for nodding along to words since the student population seemed to hate them at this point. “ _So in retrospect, I’m doing them a massive favour._ ”

“ _I still think it’s wrong_.” Mark let out a breath of relief at knowing that at least the young girl still had her views despite lacking the resolve to resist. “ _I mean, didn’t you see them? They’re both losing sleep, they’re both literally dying because of everything and it’s…this has lasted the few days you wanted. I think it’s time for our deal to be over._ ”

“ _What? The deal can’t be over!_ ” Koeun protested, her voice becoming higher in tone as footsteps became louder in the recording. “ _I still need to get that scholarship!_ ”

“ _I agreed to work with you but only if you didn’t drag Jeno-oppa into this_.” Mark vaguely wondered if the young girl had any other relationship with Jeno that didn’t consist of smiling at each other in the halls. “ _But now you went and lied, made me take a picture I didn’t want or need and that’s just not human._ You _aren’t human, Ko Eunji._ ”

 

“I’m sorry,” Soeun apologised once the recording was over and her voice boomed throughout the school’s public announcement system once more. “Lee Donghyuck. Mark Lee. Neither of you deserve this. I…Donghyuck-oppa…I’m so sorry for lying and not telling you and I just…I’m sorry. Jeno-oppa, I’m sorry they lied about you and I’m so sorry for being the one to tell you.” Mark heard a few sniffles before Soeun continued. “I guess…that’s enough for now…bye everyone.”

 

Mark was still in shock when his phone vibrated several time, showing messages from Donghyuck out of all people.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_Uhhhh this is probably a bad idea_

 

_But I know you hate me_

 

_But Jeno and Renjun are both crying_

 

_And Jeno said you were on your way_

 

_So please hurry up before I start crying too_

 

Mark let out a breathy laugh when he saw the messages, the first signs of happiness since the latest announcement were beginning to show - he didn’t even care about his current situation since Donghyuck had messaged _him_. He didn’t even bother repressing his smile when he let his fingers fly across the screen, heart beating rapidly but feeling more full than it had ever felt before.

 

_Some RANDOM Haechan_

 

_So please hurry up before I start crying too_

 

_Wait for me, I’ll be there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, a few things:
> 
> 1) I have a new editor!! They're still trying to catch up on a bunch of stuff for my stories BUT I will be able to put out updates a bit more frequently so I'm glad to be back!!  
> 2) I am quite busy right now with school and personal issues but I am working on balancing stuff out so that I don't abandon writing (which is something I love)  
> 3) Let me know what you think of the new chapter!! It has been a while but I hope it lived up to your expectations!
> 
> And now, I have a huge announcement:
> 
> We have officially reached the halfway point (more or less) of this story!!
> 
> Idk if this is good news but..............................
> 
> This story will most likely have a bittersweet ending.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~ Seachelle623


	24. Donghyuck- 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His stomach flipped and turned and folded in on itself while he waited for a message - anything - from the older and let out a sigh of relief when he read the message.

"Here, Jun,” Donghyuck said gently, extending the water bottle that he had just bought from the vending machine near the classroom they had relocated to. “Drink up.” He watched wordlessly as Renjun silently raised the bottle’s mouth to his lips before the older put the bottle back down on the table in front of him. 

“I-I can’t,” Renjun whispered, loud enough for only Donghyuck and Jeno to hear. “It’s just…this is-“

“Renjun, everything will work out, okay?” Jeno piped up, sitting next to the other male, immense concern and care swimming in his eyes. The sight made Donghyuck smile - suddenly glad that Renjun had people other than himself to go to for comfort.

“Jeno, you don’t _get_ it,” Renjun stated, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. “I _love_ her so much and she just-“ Donghyuck sighed when Renjun was cut off by his own hiccup, his breaths getting caught up in his throat. “I mean, _you_ probably haven’t felt this way about _anyone_ so-“

“ _Renjun_ ,” he interrupted, glaring at his best friend who was simply just spewing whatever was on his mind, even if it was wrong.

“Hyuck, it’s okay, he doesn’t know,” Jeno reassured him, smiling tightly and patting Renjun’s head. “Trust me, Jun, I have someone I like a lot too. I’m pretty sure it isn’t _love_ though.”

“Who?” Renjun asked, hiccupping along the way but since his tears had stopped, Donghyuck simply sat on the table in front of his two friends and watched on. “And not love?”

“S-Seo Hyein…” Donghyuck chuckled when he saw the slight blush bloom on Jeno’s cheeks. “And yeah…I’m sure love is more like…when you’re closer to the person…”

“Oh…her…” Renjun let out in awe, something akin to disappointment swirling in his orbs and Donghyuck made several mental notes to ask him about it later just as Jeno took out his phone.

“Mark-hyung is texting me, it’s okay if he comes here, right?” Donghyuck swallowed and eagerly nodded once he saw Renjun timidly nod and finally take a sip from the water bottle.

 

It had only been a few minutes of them talking about miscellaneous topics in an attempt to get Renjun to stop thinking so much about Soeun when the public announcement system chimed - signalling a news team broadcast. The static was overbearing (Donghyuck remembered Chenle hadn’t gotten around to actually fixing the cause of the feedback) but when it dissipated, the voice that came through was enough to make Renjun burst into tears again.

 

“Um…is this…is this on?” Her timid voice was quiet among the lingering static before the sounds of buttons being pressed resounded and her voice became clearer for everyone to hear. “Hello, SM High. I am…I am the one who could have stopped this before it all happened. So, in apology, I will say the truth and only the truth. Seo Hyein and Ko Eunji…you two are the worst people I have ever met.”

“Hyein?“

“Jun-“

“Soeun!” Renjun wailed, fresh tears in his eyes as he stared at the speaker in the art room.

“Forcing people to get pictures for you, lying to someone who would lend you the key to the broadcasting room if you had a valid reason and outing people who aren’t ready,”Soeun continued, scoffing and probably shaking her head behind the microphone. “It makes me feel sick. And honestly, I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to face consequences but maybe it’s time that everyone knows the truth behind your plan to make Mark Lee drop out of school…isn’t that right, Ko Eunji?”

“Koeun?” He heard Jeno ask himself and held his breath as the next lines from Soeun’s mouth came.

“If only he didn’t come back, if only he didn’t rise in popularity, you’d still be the favourite, wouldn’t you? If only he hadn’t surpassed your grades, you would be the one who would be approached at your graduation for an English scholarship, right?” Donghyuck cringed when he heard the sound of an audio jack being plugged in after a few shuffles, the popping sound unbearably loud in the small art room. “Please give this recording a listen, everyone. If you still don’t believe me, so be it. I’ve done too much damage anyway.”

 

“Soeun…” Donghyuck sighed out, glancing at Renjun who was now frozen and listening intently while Jeno combed his fingers through the older’s hair in comfort.

 

“ _Unnie? I don’t think we should do this anymore._ ”

 

“Hyein?” Jeno inquired, his fingers halting slightly before the same girl continued.

 

“ _It’s killing them! Can’t we just stop?_ ”

 

“ _Herin, we can’t stop._ ”

 

Donghyuck took in a sharp breath upon hearing the sweet voice of the girl that Mark had apparently just met up with.

 

“ _That scholarship had my name all over it and now they’re going to ask fucking Mark Lee! That scholarship is_ mine _!_ ”

“ _But Ji-unnie…Mark Lee seems…your group went to him last night!_ _Like, what’s the point of giving them the hint of the picture and then ratting out Jeno-oppa who isn’t even involved?!_ ”

 

Donghyuck let his eyes slide over to Jeno who was now hosting a fairly angry expression when Koeun had uttered the words _‘sacrificial lamb’_. 

 

“ _Take out his link to Donghyuck and then he’ll soon be gone since Mark doesn’t know how to actually communicate._ ” Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel slightly offended for Mark at her cold tone.

“ _Don’t you think this is a bit…I don’t know…harsh?_ _Like-_ “

“ _For fucks’ sake, Herin, is it that hard to stay quiet?!_ ” Donghyuck couldn’t help but flinching at the older girl’s anger, an anger that he had never seen associated with her before. “ _Just shut up, follow my texts and force Soeun. It’s literally three rules, Seo!_ ”

“ _But Mark Lee and Donghyuck are-_ “

“ _Who gives a damn?! Look, even if something happened between them, the school will tear them apart_.” He gritted his teeth at that, not _wanting_ the school to tear them apart but _knew_ that it was true. “ _So in retrospect, I’m doing them a massive favour._ ”

“ _I still think it’s wrong_.” Doghyuck felt numb - he couldn’t even breathe properly because of the information he was being fed over the speakers. “ _I mean, didn’t you see them? They’re both losing sleep, they’re both literally dying because of everything and it’s…this has lasted the few days you wanted. I think it’s time for our deal to be over._ ”

“ _What? The deal can’t be over!_ ” Koeun protested, her voice becoming higher - her footsteps becoming louder. “ _I still need to get that scholarship!_ ”

“ _I agreed to work with you but only if you didn’t drag Jeno-oppa into this_.” Donghyuck glanced at Jeno again, noticing the other’s hand was now completed frozen with his fingers tangled in Renjun’s hair as the older cried silently. “ _But now you went and lied, made me take a picture I didn’t want or need and that’s just not human._ You _aren’t human, Ko Eunji._ ”

 

“I’m sorry.” They heard Soeun apologise, Renjun whispering a small _‘don’t be’_ like he usually did every time Soeun apologised for making a mistake in the news team. “Lee Donghyuck. Mark Lee. Neither of you deserve this. I…Donghyuck-oppa…I’m so sorry for lying and not telling you and I just…I’m sorry. Jeno-oppa, I’m sorry they lied about you and I’m so sorry for being the one to tell you.” There were a few sniffles - coming from both the speaker and the oldest male in the room. “I guess…that’s enough for now…bye everyone.”

 

“Renjun-“ He tried before he was cut off by Renjun wailing loudly.

“She just- She can’t- _I_ can’t-“ Renjun hiccuped some more, wiping away his tears as Jeno gathered him in his arms with tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

 

Sighing to himself, Donghyuck took out his phone before finally gaining enough courage to text the one person who was on his way.

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Uhhhh this is probably a bad idea_

 

_But I know you hate me_

 

_But Jeno and Renjun are both crying_

 

_And Jeno said you were on your way_

 

_So please hurry up before I start crying too_

 

His stomach flipped and turned and folded in on itself while he waited for a message - _anything_ \- from the older and let out a sigh of relief when he read the message. 

 

_THE Mark Lee / Caster Meow_

 

_Wait for me, I’ll be there_

 

Donghyuck hated how elated he felt, how his heart sang and how it seemed like everything would be _okay_.

 

Koeun had said it herself: They were bound to be torn apart.

 


	25. Mark - 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that Jeno and Renjun were in the room, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Lee Donghyuck – they had simply betrayed him and stayed glued to the younger tanned male.

Mark truly never realised how much he had missed Donghyuck until he was standing at the door of the art room that was closest to the vending machine.

 

He _knew_ that Jeno and Renjun were in the room, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Lee Donghyuck – they had simply betrayed him and stayed glued to the younger tanned male.

 

“Hyung…” He heard Jeno say in awe and finally let his eyes slide over to one of his best friends who had tear streaks that looked worse than the ones he had earlier. Slowly, Mark gulped and stepped into the room, taking notice of Renjun who was hiccupping and furiously wiping his eyes on Jeno’s shirt.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” he whispered, holding out his arms and carefully draping them over the crying boys, making sure to hold them tight. “We’ll get through this together,” he continued, looking up and locking eyes with Donghyuck who had been silent since he had stepped into the room. “All of us. Together.”

“But Soeun…” Mark looked down to see Renjun who, while hiccupping, was staring up at him with such sadness. “She-”

“Was forced to do it. She’s just a victim, just like we are,” he responded calmly, keeping his gaze steady as Renjun nodded and then proceeded to bury his face in Jeno’s shirt once more.

“Hyung, Koeun-noona…how could she?” Jeno asked, another tear escaping his eye as he blinked. Mark heard Donghyuck’s chair scraping against the floor of the room and footsteps padding outside of the room.

“I don’t know, Jeno,” he answered honestly, earning a nod from Jeno who looked in the direction of the open door.

“You should go after him, hyung,” the younger said, his eyes blinking rapidly to hold back tears as Renjun clung tighter to him. “He’s waited long enough.” When Mark opened his mouth to say something, he was met with Jeno shaking his head and looking in the direction of the open door again.

 

Sighing dramatically, he got up and went into the corridor, spotting Donghyuck at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall nearest to him and avoiding eyes with students who were walking in the main hall.

 

The walk to him was too short and too long at the same time, Mark’s nerves reaching a new peak as he stopped in front of the younger – just like he had done the day of the announcement.

 

“Uh…hey,” he greeted, coughing awkwardly to clear his throat afterwards. “I…um…I’m sorry, I really am…I shouldn’t have-”

“For the record, you’re dumb, oblivious and care too much for your own good,” Donghyuck interrupted him, leaving Mark to stare at the other with his mouth open. “You can be selfish, you can be heartless, and you can be _incredibly_ frustrating, you know that?”

“I…no, I didn’t know…” he let out in awe, automatically feeling bad since Donghyuck seemed like he had suffered a great deal when Mark had given him the cold shoulder. “I’m-”

“God, why are you so annoying?” Mark opened his mouth to apologise once more but wasn’t given the chance for chocolate brown hair was suddenly filling his mouth and hands were grasping the back of his shirt. “I know it’s stupid because we don’t really know each other but…I missed you, Mark Lee.”

 

He couldn’t help but hold the boy currently clinging onto his chest closer, sighing slightly as he did so.

 

“I missed you too, Lee Donghyuck. Or rather, Haechan.”

 

Mark relished the moment he was in, stealing Donghyuck’s warmth and reveling in the younger’s giggles that did nothing but lift his mood.

 

It was a moment that he had never thought would become true when he first saw the boy sing all those months ago.

 

“Mark-oppa?” A female voice brought him out of his stupor, causing him and Donghyuck to both find Hina standing a few steps away from them. “Oh, thank the fucking heavens you two are safe.”

“She cares about me?” He heard Donghyuck question and snorted, pinching the other’s cheek since Hina cared about almost everyone – even if she didn’t show it.

“Of course, she cares,” he replied, sighing and turning towards Hina with a tight smile. “Hina, what’s up?”

“I…just looking for someone…um…” She looked around before biting her lip and giving them a small smile. “You two go back to whatever you were doing.” Before he could count to ten, Hina was gone and had scurried down the main hall. Sighing, Mark turned his attention back to Donghyuck who was staring down the main hall before the younger noticed his stare.

“I still think you’re an idiot.” The younger’s statement did nothing to quell confusion that began to swirl in his mind. “A really, _really_ big one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, gulping at Donghyuck’s surprised expression. “That you were the one texting me…why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…I was scared. I thought that you would be disappointed that it was me,” Donghyuck explained, shuffling his feet and looking away – making Mark coo inwardly at how adorable he was. “Like, I’m just the bullied gay kid, you know? I’ve lost people because of it and-”

“And I’m like them?” He asked, not being able to hold the question behind his lips as his heart rate increased with his nerves. “Donghyuck, surely, you knew that I wasn’t like them…right?”

“I don’t know, Mark…we don’t know each other,” Donghyuck replied, facts stabbing his heart as the younger finally made eye contact with him – unsaid emotions swirling in his irises yet again. “You’re the perfect transfer who was simply outed at the wrong time and I’m just-”

“The full sun, right?” Mark decided that Donghyuck staring up at him in awe with his mouth slightly open. “ _‘Haechan_ ’is for ‘full sun’…right?” Taking a deep breath, Mark held out his hands and smiling in relief when Donghyuck hesitantly held them in his. “I think this confession is way overdue but…”

 

_Come on, Mark Lee. You have a chance and now, it’s time to take it._

“I like you, Mark Lee.”

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and pouted when he saw the cheeky smile that Donghyuck had on his face, his eyes turning into crescents as he giggled.

 

“That was not how the script was meant to go,” he stated, still frowning as Donghyuck shook his head and laughed even more.

“Sorry, Caster Meow,” Donghyuck started, squeezing Mark’s hands lightly in his. “You took too long.” He sighed once more and took a deep breath, looking at Donghyuck’s face that was lit with happiness.

“I like you, Donghyuck. I really do,” he admitted, squeezing Donghyuck’s hands until the younger was listening intently. “Since the moment I first saw you at the showcase in my first year here, I’ve liked you. Yukhei gave me so much shit because I was hell bent on pining from afar, but you can’t really blame me because you’re just amazing and I just really like you.”

“Remember to breathe, _please_ ,” Donghyuck whispered, squeezing his hands back and Mark vaguely wondered why they were participating in continuously squeezing each other’s hands. “There’s no good liking you if you’re dead. So, um…what’s going to happen now?”

“Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to,” he assured the other, knowing how much the younger must fear dating since Mark himself was _terrified_ for what people would do if they did get together. “But I want to let you know that I’m willing to try.”

“Can…can we take it slow?” Donghyuck meekly asked, his grip on Mark’s hands being so tight that he was sure it was cutting off circulation. “Like, not tell anyone who doesn’t need to know. As in, you know, like, the whole freaking school. I don’t want them to go after you too.” Mark furrowed his eyebrows, not liking the sound of Donghyuck blindingly sacrificing himself just to protect him.

“If we’re giving it a try, then both of us are doing it together,” he stated, staring down at Donghyuck who blinked rapidly, obviously trying to get Mark to think otherwise. “No more _‘this is for your own good_ ’ kind of bullshit, okay? If you get bullied, I’ll be there to defend you and I only ask you to do the same for me.”

“Mark, you don’t know what they do here,” Donghyuck protested, concern in his eyes doing nothing to sway Mark’s opinion. “They’re _brutal_! You wouldn’t stand a chance!”

“I’m not going against it alone,” he pointed out, smiling slightly when Donghyuck begrudgingly closed his mouth. He let go of the younger’s hands when he noticed shiny tears building up in the other’s eyes, slowly reaching up to cup Donghyuck’s cheeks and leaning forward so that Donghyuck didn’t pay attention to anything else other than him. “We’re not going to leave you because of a few dickheads.”

“You better hold true to that, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck whispered, his voice shaky as a tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek, catching on the tip of Mark’s thumb. “If you don’t, I won’t forgive you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and pulling him closer, not caring about his shirt that was slowly being soiled with tears. “I just hope you can forgive me for ignoring you after the screenshots.”

“…ask me out and I’ll forgive you.” Mark scoffed at the younger’s request, liking how his heart rate sped up at the words. “And _maybe_ I’ll forgive you for choosing me when you deserve someone better.”

“Shut up,” he stated, reaching down to lightly pinch Donghyuck’s side, successfully making him yelp. “You’re the one who deserves someone better.”

 

“Oh, but I don’t _want_ anyone better, Mark Lee.”

“Then what makes you think that I do? I want _you_ , Lee Donghyuck.”

 

It was a few seconds of Mark enjoying the feeling of having Donghyuck in his arms until the younger decided to ruin it.

 

“This is the bit where you ask me out, genius.” Mark groaned, resting his head on top of Donghyuck’s.

“What the hell did I sign up for?” He complained, feeling Donghyuck shake with giggles underneath him.

“So, how long is it going to take?” He sighed, straightened up and placed his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders, noticing that they were broader than what they seemed.

“Oh my god, Lee Donghyuck,” he started, already exasperated but more elated than he had been in his entire life. “Will you shut up about me asking you out and just date me?”

“That could have used improvements,” Donghyuck replied, a cheeky smile coming back onto his face. “But, since it’s you asking, I guess it’ll have to do.” Before Mark could reply, Donghyuck’s face was suddenly close to his and a swift pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his cheek. “That was a ‘yes’ by the way. In case, you didn’t know.”

 

_Man…he really is something else._


	26. Donghyuck - 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell am I jealous? They’ve been through so much more and-

“I just… _why_?” Donghyuck shook his head in response to his best friend who had now draped himself over Jeno in the name of ‘better hugs’. “She was _perfect_.”

“We don’t know, Jun,” he admitted, swallowing when Renjun cried harder and further soiled Jeno’s shirt.

“Hyung…” He heard Jeno say, the other staring at the door and causing him to look and see Mark Lee – _the_ Mark Lee – staring at him with wide eyes. Donghyuck found that he couldn’t help but stare back, his eyes never leaving Mark’s form as the older quietly made his way towards the crying pair – Jeno biting his lip lightly as Renjun wiped his tears all over Jeno’s shirt.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Mark whispered, his voice being the only comforting thing in the room and Donghyuck cursed himself when he felt his heart squeeze at the sight of Jeno and Renjun in the elder’s arms. “We’ll get through this together,” Mark continued, his eyes straying away from the pair for a second before they found his, making Donghyuck’s breath get caught in his throat at the determination in the other’s eyes. “All of us. Together.”

“But Soeun…” Renjun began to hiccup, his eyes red and puffy from his tears – Donghyuck felt worse at the tug of his heart strings when Mark directed all of his attention to the Chinese boy. “She-“

“Was forced to do it. She’s just a victim, just like we are.” Mark’s response had been so calm, so _rehearsed,_ so _natural_ … _What would it be like if he was comforting me?_

“Hyung, Koeun-noona…how could she?” Jeno piped up and Donghyuck couldn’t take it anymore, his hands had become clammy and he felt as if he was going to vomit. Cringing at the sound of his chair scraping against the floor of the art room, he hurried outside with his heart pounding and finally calmed down when he reached the end of the corridor – just shy of the main hall that was filled with bustling students.

 

_Why the hell am I jealous? They’ve been through so much more and-_

“Uh…hey.”

 

Looking up, Donghyuck gulped when he noticed the face of the awkward Mark Lee who coughed to clear his throat.

 

“I…um…I’m sorry, I really am…I shouldn’t have-”

 

“For the record, you’re dumb, oblivious and care too much for your own good,” he said, not being able to stop his mouth once it had started. “You can be selfish, you can be heartless, and you can be _incredibly_ frustrating, you know that?”

“I…no, I didn’t know…” The older replied, shock on his face as Donghyuck took another deep breath in, the urge for _contact_ overwhelming him despite not having been close to Mark Lee before. “I’m-“

“God, why are you so annoying?” He didn’t bother holding back, didn’t find the energy to care about what the other would think before he confidently wrapped his arms around the other. “I know it’s stupid because we don’t really know each other but…I missed you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck smiled when he felt Mark’s heart rate speed up at his words, pushing his nose against the other’s chest even more.

 

Donghyuck grinned the widest he had in weeks when he felt Mark’s hands bring him closer and _giggled_.

 

And if there was one thing that Donghyuck knew he _barely_ did, it was _giggling._

“I missed you too, Lee Donghyuck. Or rather, Haechan.”

 

_Fitting, but I missed you so much, Caster Meow._

“Mark-oppa?” He heard a female ask to his left, one of the popular kids – Hina, the Japanese one if he remembered correctly – was standing there with wide eyes as she stared at them both. “Oh, thank the fucking heavens you two are safe.”

“She cares about me?” He asked, glancing up at Mark who simply snorted and pinched his cheek in response. Whining and screwing his eyes shut, he nearly missed the quiet _‘of course she does’_ from the older.

“Hina, what’s up?” Donghyuck observed the girl, her lips turning from an in-awe open mouth to a tight smile.

“I…just looking for someone…um…” Hina bit her lip after she looked around, a more genuine and smaller smile making its way onto her lips – confusing Donghyuck beyond belief. “You two go back to whatever you were doing.” He had taken half a breath before Hina was gone, her figure disappearing among the crowds in the main hall next to them but Donghyuck noticed her enter the female bathrooms with a hand over her mouth. He felt someone’s heavy gaze weigh down his soul and turned to see Mark staring at him as if he were the only one who mattered in his world.

“I still think you’re an idiot,” he stated to counteract how the elder’s gaze made his stomach turn in on itself as blood begged to rush to his cheeks. “A really, _really_ big one,” he added on just in case he was actually blushing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Donghyuck would be lying if he said that he hadn’t expected Mark’s question but even if he knew, it didn’t stop the surprise that spread within him. “That you were the one texting me…why didn’t you tell me?”

 

_Because if you knew who I was, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore._

_Because if you knew who I was, you would just delete my number and never bother to contact me again._

_Because if you knew who I was, you could’ve used the opportunity to hate me and send mean messages that your friends could have wanted to give me._

“I…I was scared,” he stated despite all the terribly valid reasons running through his mind. “I thought that you would be disappointed that it was me,” he tacked on the end, suddenly feeling awkward and shuffling his feet while avoiding eye contact – a nervous habit that he needed to stop.

 

_I didn’t want a repeat of what happened when I was forced to come out._

_How selfish I was._

“Like, I’m just the bullied gay kid, you know? I’ve lost people because of it and-“

 

“And I’m like them?” He stopped shuffling his feet at the hurt that was evident in Mark’s voice. “Donghyuck, surely, you knew that I wasn’t like them…right?” _I don’t know if you’re like them…I don’t_ want _you to be…_

“I don’t know, Mark,” he quickly gulped, looking up and locking eyes with Mark whose hurt was even more visible on his face. “We don’t know each other.” Each sentence he was forcing out – even if he knew they were true – stabbed his heart deeper than he would have liked. “You’re just the perfect transfer who was simply outed at the wrong time and I’m just-” _the bullied gay kid._

“The full sun, right?” Questions of _‘how did you know’_ and _‘why do you know that’_ swirled around in his mind. “ _‘Haechan’_ is for ‘full sun’…right?” Donghyuck simply watched on dumbly as Mark took in a deep breath while holding his hands out and, being curious, Donghyuck placed his own in them. “I think this confession is way overdue but…”

 

It had been a few solid minutes of awkward waiting before Donghyuck grew tired of waiting for the older.

 

“I like you, Mark Lee,” he blurted out, enjoying Mark’s cute little pout and furrowed brows. He couldn’t resist the urge to put on a cheeky smile for the elder.

 

“That was not how the script was meant to go,” Mark complained, frowning even more and doing nothing to make Donghyuck laugh any less.

“Sorry, Caster Meow,” he started, squeezing the other’s hands that were in his. “You took too long.” He couldn’t help but giggle even more when Mark sighed.

“I like you, Donghyuck. I really do.” Mark’s confession had his stomach doing a whole gymnast routine with his heart beating faster than it ever had before when his hands were squeezed yet again. “Since the moment I first saw you at the showcase in my first year here, I’ve liked you. Yukhei gave me so much shit because I was hell bent on pining from afar, but you can’t really blame me because you’re just amazing and I just really like you.”

 

_So, he really isn’t like the others._

“Remember to breathe, _please_ ,” he whispered, noticing Mark panting slightly from having said everything in one breath, squeezing Mark’s hands once more. “There’s no good liking you if you’re dead. So, um…what’s going to happen now?” _Are we going to try? Because I really want to try._

“Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to,” Mark assured him, his voice steady and making Donghyuck reveling in the fact that he seemed so _reliable_. “But I want to let you know that I’m willing to try.” _Oh, thank god._

“Can…can we take it slow?” He asked sheepishly, holding Mark tightly since he was afraid that the older would leave his world just as quickly as he came into it. “Like, not tell anyone who doesn’t need to know. As in, you know, like, the whole freaking school. I don’t want them to go after you too,” he rambled, really not wanting Mark to become a target when he had been through so much already.

“If we’re giving it a try, then both of us are doing it together,” Mark stated, his voice leaving no room for negotiation as Donghyuck blinked and tried to wrap his head around Mark’s willingness to be sacrificed to bullies _with_ him. “No more ‘ _this is for your own good_ ’ kind of bullshit, okay? If you get bullied, I’ll be there to defend you and I only ask you to do the same for me.”

“Mark, you don’t know what they do here,” he insisted, resisting the urge to shake his head as he imagined Mark having an orange juice bottle thrown at him during lunch. “They’re _brutal_! You wouldn’t stand a chance!” _They destroyed Jisung’s first cake!_

“I’m not going against it alone.” Donghyuck hesitantly closed his already open mouth. “You said that Jeno and Jaemin helped you before, I’m sure they would do it again. You have the whole news team on your back, Donghyuck. You can lean on them a little more. Plus, I’m here now and the rest of my group come as a packaged deal.” Donghyuck could already feel the build up of his tears as Mark removed his hands from their intertwined mess and cupped his cheeks, leaning forward and making Donghyuck realise that he hated Mark Lee a little bit more than what was necessary for putting his face _so close_ to his own. “We’re not going to leave you because of a few dickheads.”

“You better hold true to that, Mark Lee,” he shakily whispered, a tear escaping and tickling him slightly as it ran down his cheek. “If you don’t, I won’t forgive you.”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Mark replied, voice just as soft, and Donghyuck soon felt the elder’s arms wrap around his shoulders – he took this as a silent invitation to cry into Mark’s shirt. “I just hope you can forgive me for ignoring you after the screenshots.” _I think I might have something that can compensate._

“…ask me out and I’ll forgive you.” He heard Mark scoff, giving him more courage to tack on a teasing comment. “And _maybe_ I’ll forgive you for choosing me when you deserve someone better.”

“Shut up.” Donghyuck yelped when Mark pinched his side, the elder’s hand smoothing over it soon after. “You’re the one who deserves someone better.”

 

“Oh, but I don’t _want_ anyone better, Mark Lee.”

“Then what makes you think that I do? I want _you_ , Lee Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck decided that he could work to help Mark get over missing cues for they were forced to stay in some awkward silence for several minutes yet again.

 

“This is the bit where you ask me out, genius,” he stage whispered, just a little bit too loud to help the message get through the elder’s thick skull. He giggled once more when Mark groaned and unceremoniously placed his head atop of his.

“What the hell did I sign up for?” Mark complained and Donghyuck found his suffering amusing.

“So, how long is it going to take?” He asked, slowly growing impatient since he _really_ wanted to start trying. He flinched a little, however, when Mark’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“Oh my god, Lee Donghyuck,” Mark started, nerves bubbling within Donghyuck since it was _finally_ happening. “Will you shut up about me asking you out and just date me?”

“That could have used improvements,” he commented honestly, lips breaking out in a smile. “But, since it’s you asking, I guess it’ll have to do.” Gathering up all his courage, Donghyuck quickly leaned up and lightly pressed his lips to the elder’s cheek. “That was a ‘yes’ by the way. In case, you didn’t know.”

 

_I hope he got the message…_

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT. I only own the plot of this story. All credit goes to rightful owners. 
> 
> Cross posted on AsianFanfics


End file.
